Finding You
by Nish095081
Summary: VB AU: After trying to survive each other during childhood, Bulma and Vegeta get another chance 12 years later on board Frieza's ship!The two must overcome countless obstlces but most importantly their stubborn selves, or does fate have a different plan?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Please don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. So Enjoy...

Finding You

"Zarbon" an ice cold women like voice filled the silence of a grand room.

"Yes My Lord?" the green yet human like figure knelt before his master, carefully choosing a spot on the ground to concentrate on.

"How many planets have we purged in this quadrant?"

"5 Sire," A smirk formed on the master's face, they were making progress quite fast and this pleased him immensely.

"And how many more are left?"

"4 Sire,"

"Excellent. Zarbon, I must say I am pleased with this mission so far, yet I will not tolerate mistakes, if any do occur it will cost you you're life am I understood?" the green man nodded his head still not making eye contact. "Good now set the course for the next planet; it will be 1 year away."

"And where is that Lord Frieza?" Zarbon dared to look up at his Lord, finding the most evil smile plastered across his face, this made cold shivers run up and down his spine.

"Vegeta-sei"

King Vegeta huffed, anxiously looking out a large widow that graced the throne room with rays of sunlight. His alien visitor should be arriving any minute now and he was growing impatient. Suddenly, the feel of slender fingers entangled theirs into his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He turned around to be welcomed by a warm smile.

"They will get here when they get here, don't be so impatient you old ass," said the lips, as if reading his mind. The King scowled at his mate for 1, telling him what to do and 2, for calling him old…and an ass, but his scowl soon turned into a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do women," he said through a grin, leaning in to give his mate a kiss, however, as if on cue the throne room doors opened and an announcer stepped into the room interrupting the King and Queen's privacy, much to the King's dismay.

"Announcing Dr .T. Briefs, scientist from Earth and his family," claimed the announcer, walking into the throne room with a family trailing behind him.

"Ah Dr. Briefs, finally we meet in person," the King smiled down at the scientist from Earth and shook his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine your majesty," Dr Briefs replied courteously,

"Please allow me to introduce my wife, Mrs Brief, and our only child, Bulma," Dr Briefs pointed to the two female standing next to him, Mrs Briefs had bright sun shine yellow hair and a cheery looking face, and their daughter no more than 5 years of age, was blessed with an unusual but astonishing blue hair and huge gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Both the King and Queen were in awe by the child's radiance

"Erm…well yes this is my mate and Queen of Vegeta-sei, and my son..." King Vegeta looked around noticing for the first time that his brat was not in the room. He turned and motioned a servant over and whispered in her ear to go a retrieve the Prince. She curtsied and left the room.

"My son will be with us momentarily, and then My Queen would like to show Mrs Brief and Bulma to their rooms while we talk business," the King patted Dr Briefs on the shoulder in a friendly manner, not knowing that Dr Briefs was on the verge of falling on his face. Abruptly the throne doors were thrown open creating a loud "BOOM" that shook the room, which made everyone turn in its direction, only to see a small boy walk into the room with the stench of arrogance floating around him.

"Father what in hells name is the meaning of interrupting my training time?" the young boy looked up angrily at his father, disregarding the presence of the Briefs.

"Brat, you know I do not tolerate such behavior; we have guest and I would like you to introduce yourself properly." The King's eyebrows narrowed in fury, mimicking his son's look, while his mother was now also giving him the death glare. Vegeta rolled his eyes in defeat and turned to his guests giving them the most gracious bow he could muster.

"Prince Vegeta, honored to meet your acquaintance," he recited in an apathetic tone.

"Ohh isn't he cute!" chirped Mrs Briefs, Vegeta looked up at the insane women with hair to bright to look at, and then drew his attention to the little girl beside her. All she was doing was staring at him, as if he was some kind of freak show, he glared at her and buried his eyebrows further, she gasped a little and retreated behind her mother but then to the Prince's amusement and annoyance poked her little pink tongue out at him. This just enraged the little Prince further.

"Now Mrs Brief and Bulma would you kindly follow me and MY SON to your chambers that you will be residing in while your stay" The Queen shot a menacing glance over to her conceited son, making sure he got the message. Vegeta again rolled his eyes and trailed long behind his mother.

"Oh yes of course Your Highness, and please its Bunny."

"Very well Bunny, I am Queen Satomi," Bulma quickly glanced at the Young Prince and clung onto her mother, getting as far away from him as possible.

A/N: Hey people! First fic, hope u liked the beginning, nothing much happens, just intro but it picks up, hope u liked it, please review and give ur opinion ! -xxx-


	2. A Rough Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Please don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. So Enjoy...

Thank you to amandajune and Sweetberryfeary for their reviews!

The two men watched their women and offspring leave the room.

"Well Dr. Briefs, there is no reason to stand around here anymore, would you kindly follow me to the conference room, we have much to discuss."

"Lead the way Your Highness." Dr. Briefs followed the King into a large gallant conference room filled with the King's most trusted advisors and brilliant scientists of Vegeta-sei. King Vegeta took the head of the table and motioned for the human to sit beside him on the left. Dr Brief sat down and faced a very strong tanned man with black spiky hair pointing in random directions.

"Dr. Briefs my I introduce Vegeta-sei's top scientist and leader of the science division, Bardock." Bardock nodded his head and Dr. Brief did the same in return.

"Now lets get down to business, it was agreed that our planets would join as allies to withstand a new threat that is destroying the universe am I not correct?" The King stated frankly.

"Yes Sire, Earth intends to supply all our latest technology and equipment to support your planet's safety, while in return we are granted with Saiyan security. I am sent here to supply the technology and teach your scientist how to use it; I am also looking forward to work with your team of scientist to find a way to protect both our planets."

"Of course, you will be provided with your own laboratory with all the equipment you will need at your expense. Now Doctor, I cannot stress enough the need for quick results, 10 months is the maximum time we have to offer, Frieza is closing in on quick, purging and destroy planets on the way, I don't know how long my armies can hold him off if under attack, we are strong, however he possesses much a greater unimaginable power."

Dr. Brief gulped at the sound of the tyrant's name but pushed aside his fears and confidently spoke "I understand your majesty and I will do everything in my power not to let your planet down."

Queen Satomi was happily chatting away with Bunny, giving them a grand tour around the palace. Bulma looked up at the to mothers; they were totally the opposite to one another, her mother was a bit shorter and had much brighter hair all tied up in a bun, her figure was slim, but there was no trace of muscle anywhere. Her mother's make up was rosy and bold and her finger nails were a screaming shade of red. The Queen on the other hand, had a muscular body, not extreme like those body builders, but it was quite noticeable that she was strong. Her jet black hair was out; it reached to the end of her back and had a spiky appearance. Unlike her mother, the Queen's make up was a natural pink and no colour was painted on her fingers. At first Bulma was quite scared at the fierce looking women; however she now seemed to have a warm glow about her while she happily chatted away to her mother, needless to say, she couldn't say the same about her son. Bulma shyly and fearfully took a quick peak at the Prince. He was about half a head taller than her. For a young boy he was well built, all his baby fat was already disappearing and was starting to sculpt his arms nicely. He had dark hair, a mixture of his parents, which obediently stood up spiky, like his father's. He also inherited the dangerous looking eyebrows, always at an angle pointing inwards and two great big pools of onyx eyes. For being only a boy, he still had a trace of baby fat around his face giving it a more round appearance. Bulma took another quick glance at Vegeta and then noticed something she didn't before; a thick furry rope was tied around his waist, she looked up at the Queen, she too had the mysterious rope wrapped around her waist. 'I wonder what that is for…maybe is some sort of weird belt…' a vision of Vegeta without the belt on and his pants falling down took fold in Bulma's mind, causing her to let out a small giggle. Vegeta being the only one to hear her turned around and sneered,

"What's so funny girl?" Bulma not expecting the Prince to speak yelped and reattached herself to her mother.

"…nnnnothing," she quietly mumbled and looked the other way. Vegeta smirked in triumph. 'What the hell was she looking at? Humph…weakling!' The Prince continued to stare at the strange little form a few feet from him, never in his life had he seen a person like her, she had blue hair for starters, no Saiyan he knew had blue hair…'They were probably killed' Vegeta snorted, stifling a laugh. But the girl continued to plague his thoughts, she was very intriguing; at first she was scared to death by him and was now sniveling by her mother, but she had the guts to turn around and poke her tongue out at him, nobody had ever done that to him…' Baka girl, probably doesn't know how important I am!' he again grinned in his superiority.

"Now Bunny this is where you and your husband will sleep, Bulma's room is down the hall, all your thing are already in the rooms, so may I suggest we adjourn for a refreshment out in the garden, the children can go and play somewhere else." Both kids looked up at the Queen with open jaws; Vegeta of course was the first one to object.

"But mmmooooottttthhhheeeeerrrr, what about my training?" he whined in a most childish manner.

"Nonsense Vegeta! You will take Bulma around the palace and be a good host," she one last time, gave him a warning look.

"Ohh now wouldn't that be lovely Bulma honey?" Bunny chirped.

"Um…yeah sure" Bulma gave the parents a reassuring fake grin.

"Good I want to see BOTH of you two at dinner at 7:30"

Both children watched, helplessly, as their safety nets walk down the stairs to the garden. Bulma soon heard a 'huff' and turned around to see an annoyed Prince already stomping half way down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait up!" Bulma ran to keep up with the retreating Prince. She soon slowed down into a heated walk.

Bulma looked over at the Prince who still hadn't acknowledged her, anxiously Bulma decided to make small talk,

"So…um…where are we going?" without even looking her way Vegeta responded,

"I am going off to train and couldn't care less where YOU go."

Bulma, taken aback for a moment stopped and looked sadly at Vegeta, suddenly, not used to being ignored she raced up and stood in front of him, almost having him run her over. Vegeta stopped and stared at the little girl.

"Girl, move outta my way NOW!"

"NO!" Bulma stamped her foot, crossed her arms and pouted.

"I wanna come too!" she stated firmly. Vegeta glared at the girl and crossed his arms in the same manner. They stared at each other for ages, both as equally stubborn as the other and would rather die then give in. However, Vegeta took this into consideration and knew he would not get any training in if he just stood there and stared all freaking day. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, but if you get in my way it's your own fault!" Bulma's face beamed a beautiful bright smile.

"OK" she almost screamed. The two continued to walk down the hallway, one with a scowl on his face, the other with the hugest grin she could muster.

Being in silence for too long again, Bulma turned her head in attempt for another conversation.

"Vegeta, how old are you?"

"7"

"Ohhh, am 5."

"So?" Vegeta gave her a condescending look which hushed Bulma for a bit as she thought. Suddenly she gave Vegeta an evil looking grin, well, as evil as a 5 year old can make.

"Well, you'll die before me then!" Vegeta frowned at her.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!" this continued until, Bulma ran into, what she thought was a brick wall, causing her to fall down. She looked up to see another young boy with spiky black hair sticking out all over the place and a huge goofy grin across his face, with one hand nervously scratching behind his head.

"Ohh sorry about that, guess I didn't see ya there," the boy offered his hand to Bulma, taking it Bulma was pulled up to her feet with immense force.

"It's ok, I'm Bulma who are you?"

"Hi Bulma, I'm Kakkarot" the boy gave her another goofy grin making Bulma laugh.

"Kakkarot! Why aren't you training?"

"Huh?...oh yeah right we went looking for you Vegeta!" Kakkarot blushed and nervously laughed.

"Hey Vegeta, is this your new girlfriend?" Bulma turned her head to find a much smaller bald boy standing next to Kakkaort, Bulma immediately blushed, so did Vegeta.

"NO" they both shouted in unison.

"Shut up Krillin or I'll pound you so hard that you'll feel it when your 10!" Vegeta threatened. Krillin gulped and nervously chuckled.

"Hehehe..ok ok I get it, chill out"

"This is Bulma, she came with her parents cause her father is helping my father with something to fight Frieza." Bulma shivered at the name; being young she didn't really get the concept of who Frieza actually was, but she did know that he was a 'bad man'.

"Girl, these to bakas are my training partners and guards" Bulma nodded.

"She doesn't look Saiyan though" Kakkarot stated, rudely prodding her like she was an animal on an experiment table. Bulma frowned at the big goof.

"I'm from Earth, I had to go in a spaceship to come all the way here" Bulma elongated her arms, as if to show the distance.

"WOW" both boys gaped in awe.

"You were in space already? What was it like?" Krillin asked. Bulma smirked at the attention. Vegeta, hating chit-chat interrupted before Bulma could answer.

"Enough talk, more training." Both boys grunted in agreement and followed their Prince around the corner to their training room. Bulma followed behind the boys and again noticed the weird belt. She ran up between Krillin and Kakkarot and pointed.

"Why do you wear such weird belts?" she asked, like any innocent 5 year old child would. All the boys stopped dead in their tracks, Vegeta turned around, eye contact between the boys were shared before they all burst out laughing. Bulma was almost on the verge of tears in annoyance and humiliation. Vegeta sensing it tried to compose himself, he didn't want a sniveling girl around.

"Girl, these are not belts or whatever baka other thing you thought, these are tails." Soon enough all three boys unwounded their tails from their waist and let them sway around in the air. Bulma was astounded. She had never seen anything like it, and before she knew what she was doing she reached out and grabbed Vegeta's pulling it to her, wanting to stroke it. Vegeta let out and massive yelp!

"AHHHHHHH BAKA IDIOT LEGGO MY TAIL!!" it gave Bulma such a fright that she fell over on her butt and began to cry. Vegeta however, didn't cry, but the stupid girl just yanked his tail almost clean off, and he was running around and making a racquet. Kakkaort helped Bulma on her feet and the three of them watch while the Prince ran around. Krillin started to smirk, Kakkarot smiled, Bulma giggled and it wasn't long till all three of them were on their backs laughing their faces blue. However they stopped when they didn't hear Vegeta anymore and all looked up, to come face to face with a very angry Prince.

"Training now" he hissed. The two boys slinked past the red faced Prince, Bulma gulped trying to do the same but she was caught by Vegeta's tail. It coiled around her wrist in a too tight embrace.

"Girl, do that again and I will make sure you do die before me!" Bulma sucked in her breath and closed her eyes tight, nodding her head in a fast motion.

"Good" Vegeta released his grip and walked into the training room, with Bulma not so close behind.

A/N: ah so B and V haven't become of the best of friends, but who expects them to huh? please review and tell me what you think! p.s when u were a kid did u used to play 'ur gonna die before me game?' haha i did and decided to put it in...


	3. Childs Play

Disclaimer : i don't own DBZ, belongs to Akira Toriyama, don't sue please!

2 months had passed since the Briefs arrived on Planet Vegeta- sei, it seemed to be going along quiet pleasantly too. Dr Brief was now busily showing the Saiyans how to control his technology, The King and him seemed to get along and would spend countless hours talking about politics and science. The Queen and Bunny also got long and would chat and have tea out on the outrageously luxurious patio overlooking one of the many gardens in the palace. Bunny was kept occupied by landscaping one new garden being put in. Bulma had made some new found friends amongst Kakkarot (whom she called 'Carrot' for a very long time not entirely grasping on to the name, she eventually got the hang of it though) and Krillin. She was astonished to find out that Krillin was 1 year older than her, since she was much taller than him and found it very funny until Krillin almost started to cry. Kakkarot was the same age as Vegeta; she spent hours with Kakkarot and Krillin, watching them goof off, usually ending up in fight that would make her stomach hurt of laughter. Sometimes, Vegeta would join into the fights and goof off (as much as his pride would let him) but not often.

Vegeta – now there was one person Bulma couldn't quite understand. Her relationship with him was definitely odd, one moment he would be a 'big dumb bully meanie head' while other times he could make her laugh more than Kakkarot or Krillin ever could, but that was only once or twice. They would shout and scream at each other, usually ending up with Bulma crying. She didn't see how Kakkarot and Krillin were so friendly and Vegeta…well just wasn't. It aggravated her immensely. She just had to find out why Kakkarot and Krillin put up with the arrogant Prince.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" One day, she found the twosome playing in the sand box in the palace's playground.

"We're building a fort, wanna help?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a real cool fort, with ki blast coming out of it and everything!" said Krillin, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Um…no thanks, I'll just watch, but I do want to ask you guys a question."

"Sure what?"

"Why do you guys like Vegeta, cause he's really mean and stuff." both Kakkarot and Krillen looked up at Bulma, startled by her candor.

Kakkarot frowned in thought, "I dunno B, we're his guards after all, and we have known him all our lives…he's not so bad."

"Yeah, he's really fun to fight with, but he does hurt at times" said Krillin putting his 2 cents in.

"He is fun, we always go and play pranks on the guards, it's really funny; and he's also really brave, when we go camping in the gardens and tell ghost stories, he's never scared but always tells the scariest ones!" Kakkarot smiled warmly, hoping that Bulma got it. Vegeta wasn't a bad person he just got mad really quickly, but that doesn't mean he wasn't fun.

"You just gotta give it time to get to know him better I think" Kakkarot advised wisely.

Bulma took in all the information the boys were giving her, why hadn't she seen this side of Vegeta before? The boys obviously liked him, despite his temper, she did to…well debating it; she just didn't see why he had to drive them crazy.

"Ok if you guys say so," she sat down, content with the information she had obtained and continued to watch the boy make a fort, making a little deal with her self that she would one day find the Vegeta the boys were telling her about.

Little did the three of them know, Vegeta was hiding behind a tree; listening to every word.

Another two months passed. Bulma now knew every inch of the palace and all of its hiding places (thanks to hours of hide and seek with the boys). It was just another ordinary day; she had finished her lessons and went in search for Kakkarot and Krillin. She ran all the way to their private training room that they shared with Vegeta. Now knowing the password she flew through the door expecting to find them sparring; however all she found was Vegeta.

"Vegeta…Vegeta…VEGETA" Bulma screamed trying to get the Prince's attention. Vegeta clutched his ears in pain 'guess that's what I get for ignoring her'.

"What?" he barked back at her, he was in the middle of his training and hated to be interrupted. Bulma frowned, why weren't Krillin and Kakkarot there training with him?

"Why isn't Krillin or Kakkarot training with you today?"

Vegeta, continuing to do punches, replied "They have a day off, every 4 months or so royal guards get a day off to spend time with their families and relax."

"Oh…" she watched Vegeta throw punches at his invisible opponents.

"Isn't it hard beating up someone who isn't there?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I have no choice do I?" he answered, a bit too cruel for Bulma's liking, but she shook it off trying to remember what Kakkarot and Krillin said, 'give it time'.

"I know something that could help you," and before he could say he didn't need her help she rushed out of the room. A few hours later she returned.

"Vegeta, Vegeta….VE-"

"-WHAT?" he answered quickly knowing his ears would suffer if he didn't.

"I have something to show you." Bulma put a bunch of medium sized metal balls on the ground in front of her. She then took out a controlling remote. When she pressed on the 'ON' button the balls flashed a red colour then began to levitate.

"See these balls fly, and I can make them go to wherever I want." Vegeta watched amazed, as the metal balls floated around him, he quickly collected himself, though.

"So how can they help me?"

"Well they go really fast, and I guess you can shoot them up, I'll just make new ones later."

"…You made these?", 'How could a girl of 5 years of age have the brain power to create one of these contraptions?' Vegeta was gob smacked.

"Duh, who else do you think?" 'There is more to this girl then I thought' Vegeta smirked.

"No machine can defeat me" Now it was Bulma's time to smirk while she rammed one of the balls into Vegeta's head, not hurting him immensely, but enough to give him a shock. Vegeta spun around and aimed at the floating hunk of metal. He let off a small ki blast, enough to blow it up into smithereens, however the ball quickly dodged the blast.

"Hehehe, you're gonna have to do better than that!" giggled Bulma, and that's how they spent their day, giggling, laughing and trying to out do the other. Vegeta would never have said it, but they were a hell of a work out, he found out that shooting them down didn't always help and sometimes he would have to push himself to catch them. When the day was done they both sat down on the ground. Vegeta tried to regain his breath inconspicuously, while Bulma inspected the damage on her creations. Vegeta watched Bulma frown at the damage and suddenly felt a little guilt overcome him, he shouldn't have been too hard on her inventions.

"Can you make more?" he asked, with just a hint of concern lurking in his voice.

"Yeah I think so, but these weren't good enough today, they don't do much" Bulma always strived for more, especially when she was inventing.

"Oh…you could make them shoot out ki blast, and make them stronger against ki" Vegeta offered. Bulma looked up at him and produced a brilliant smile.

"Hey that's a cool idea" Before Vegeta knew what was going on Bulma was running down to her room, dragging Vegeta along behind her.

The next day, Bulma and Vegeta showed the other two what the balls could do after Bulma upgraded them, and it soon turned out to become one of the boys' routines in training. Bulma was ecstatic that she could help the boys train and spend more time with them. After that day Bulma and Vegeta's friendship grew stronger, instead of actually screaming at each other and getting mad, they usually just made fun of each other trying to out do one another. Vegeta began to spend more time with the two boys and Bulma as the months moved on. However she was still in doubt that Vegeta was actually a good person, he did make her laugh and they did have fun, but she never saw him do anything for others besides himself.

A/N: hey hoped u liked this chapter, is it too long or not long enough? quick question tho...did everyone fall of the face of the earth?hehe, lame joke ...but seriously people please REVIEW! thanks!-xxx-!


	4. Fixing Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, belongs to Akria Toriyama, please dont sue me!

A/N: hey ppl! i was freaking out 2day cuz my internet didn't work this morning and thought i wudn't be able to post up my new chap but here it is so enjoy! thanks too all u that have rerviewed much appreciated -xxx-

One day Bulma was outside near the fountain playing with her Barbies. Vegeta and the others were training leaving Bulma sometime to herself. She was contently playing with her Barbies, making sure that they had the best pool party. The water was a sparkling blue, and the sun shone down brilliantly, until a huge shadow blocked out her sun rays, she turned around to find two huge Saiyan boys staring down at her. She knew who they where; Radditz and Nappa were 8 and 7 years old and always had a thing against her since she arrived. Radditz was Kakkarot's older brother, yet you couldn't tell since their personalities were completely the opposite.

"Hey Blue, what you got there?" Radditz asked menacingly.

"Give it back" Bulma squeaked as Radditz tossed the Barbie over to Nappa.

"Give me one good reason why" Nappa smirked evilly at the little girl before him.

"Because! It's mine!" she fought hopelessly.

"Wrong answer Blue!" and the older Saiyans continued to play piggy in the middle with Bulma's Barbie. Bulma helplessly ran back and forth between Sayians, however it was futile. Becoming more enraged and desperate by the second, Bulma acted quickly, head butting Nappa in the gut, before he could catch the doll. Not really hurt, but furious that the girl would pull a stunt like that upon him, Nappa was just about to strike at the little girl when he was blown back again by a hit in the gut, however this time it hurt. Nappa clutching his stomach looked up at a pissed off prince. Unfortunately for them Vegeta was passing by on the way to the bathroom and caught the whole episode, enraged at the display he took matters into his own hands, shot a small ki blast at Nappa and at lighting speed grabbed the doll, handed it back to Bulma and stood in front of the two boys arms crossed looking incredibly pissed off.

"Hey, hey, aww come on Vegeta what did you do that for?" Nappa whined.

"Yeah seriously Vegeta what's that all about, you're not actually protecting that puny earthling? You, the great Prince of a mighty race are protecting a weakling? Haha come on Vegeta!" This got Vegeta royally pissed off.

"That's PRINCE Vegeta to both of you, and no I am not protecting the girl or whatever you call it, you two don't even deserve to be called Saiyans, picking a fight with someone much weaker than you, you are both cowards and are really starting to annoy me, so if you want a fight come ON!" Vegeta took he is fight stance, indicating he was ready for the fight that was about to unfold. He knew that even though they were older, they were both weaker than him, but together they might be a challenge. Vegeta smirked, 'Good, I like a challenge'. Radditz and Nappa both looked at each other, they really didn't feel up to a fight, and especially not with the prince, but what could they do? So they both took off towards Vegeta. Bulma, not even noticing the fight went to gather up her Barbies, but when she found out that her favorite one's head had fallen off she screamed as loud as she could. Nappa, Radditz and Vegeta stopped fighting to look at Bulma. Vegeta took advantage of the situation and blasted both of the boys towards the door that lead inside. While the boys were trying to compose themselves, Vegeta sent a handful of ki blast in their direction making them retreat towards the shelter of the palace walls.

"GOOD AND NEVER LET ME CATCH YOU TWO BEING COWARDS AGAIN!" he yelled after them, slowly descending to the sobbing girl. He awkwardly knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. He hated it when she cried; it made him feel uncomfortable and hopeless.

"Girl, what did those bakas do?" Bulma looked through her tears and sobbed while she picked up the body of her favorite Barbie, and its head in the other.

"IT BROKE!" this lead to more shrills and sobs, poor Vegeta covered his ears the best he could but the girl wouldn't stop her infernal crying.

"BULMA" Bulma immediately stopped howling and looked at the prince. It was the first time she had ever heard him say her real name, it was usually Girl, Earthling, Weakling or Baka; she preferred Girl.

"Would it help if we could fix it?" Bulma sniveled. She actually hadn't thought about it. Suddenly she grinned and nodded her head.

"Good" Vegeta got to his feet and motioned Bulma to follow him. The two walked to Bulma's room. They laid the doll on her desk and both inspected it thoroughly as if they were doctors about to do surgery on a patient.

"Hmmm…" Vegeta carefully picked up the doll and its head and _popped_ it back on. He grinned in triumph and handed the doll to its owner. Bulma looked at her Barbie and frowned.

"She needs a bandage" Vegeta looked at her ad if she was crazy, she was talking about a doll, and dolls don't have feelings.

"Puhaleeeeezzzzzzzzz Vegeta" Vegeta could see another waterfall emerging in her eyes; he quickly scanned the room for bandage like material, noticing that Bulma's t-shirt was white he roughly tore some fabric off her sleeve.

"There now you can fix your baka doll and stop crying" Bulma helplessly, looked at the piece of cloth and gave Vegeta the biggest set of puppy dog eyes that she could muster. Vegeta angrily took the cloth, and wound it around the dolls head and secured it, but then undid it and handed it back to Bulma, not wanting to be the person who wrapped the stupid doll's head.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Bulma mumbled,

"You'll never learn if you don't try" he answered wisely. For the next half an hour, Vegeta irritably spent inspecting and teaching Bulma how to bandage her doll's head. After what seemed like hours of torture, on Vegeta's half, she safely secured the bandage. Looking at her work in admiration she beamed up at the Prince.

"Look I did it!" she sang out in glee, Vegeta, hating that fact that he was actually smirking said out of spite,

"Finally, took you long enough; and I thought you were a genius!" Bulma just giggled happily taking Vegeta's comment in the unattended way.

"Thank you Vegeta" Bulma said as sweetly as she could, planting a soft kiss on the Prince's cheek. Vegeta froze.

"Um…yeah…your welcome, WHATEVER!" and rushed out before his head was as red as a tomato. Bulma watch the Prince's exit in amusement, giggled and continued to cradle her Barbie.

A few days later Bulma was inside the training room telling Krillin and Kakkarot about what happened.

"Really? He did that? My brother can be so mean!" Kakkarot exclaimed.

"Yeah remember he used to destroy our things too, no wait, he still does!" Krillin said, almost close to tears from the memories. Vegeta just leaned against the wall, eyes shut, and arms crossed, listening to the conversation.

"We should really get back at those two" Bulma decided.

"Oh, you mean like play a prank on them!" Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open at attention.

"Yes, that's what we gotta do; now all we need to do this think about one." Bulma's eyebrows buried in concentration and her lips turned into a frown.

"I have one," all the kids turned around to face the prince who hadn't said a word all morning about.

"Here's what we gotta do…"

A/N: ohh whats their plan? hope you guys enjoy it, next chap up 2morrow promise! im trying to get one up a day, and yes soon they will grow up but give it time it will be worth the wait i promise!


	5. Something to Remember

A/N: hey told u guys i would have the next chap up enjoy it, i might be a little far fetched but really sweet!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, belongs to Akria Toriyama, please don't sue

The kids waited patiently outside the guards common shower room after they saw Radditz and Nappa go in. Kakkarot and Krillen sat on one side of the door while Bulma and Vegeta sat on the other. Suddenly they heard repetitive shouts and screams coming from inside. Using that as their signal, they pulled the sides of the rope they were all holding on too, making a screaming and shouting Radditz and Nappa trip over it while they ran out then slip on the soapy wet floor the kids made, and slid straight into the wall. Bulma quickly activated their electronic handcuffs making sure they couldn't move. The kids were now staring at a blonde haired Radditz and a purple scalped Nappa. They all fell on the floor laughing their guts outs.

"Girly hair, girly hair" they all teased, as the two older Saiyans lay helpless. Bulma laughing on the floor forgot about the remote beside her before it was too late. Radditz's now blonde tail swiftly swiped the remote from her reach, and pressed the release button.

"Uh-Oh" gulped Krillin.

"RUN MORONS" Vegeta yelled, took Bulma's hand and flew off down the corridor. Bulma turned her head to see Nappa flying and tackling Krillin, with Kakkarot charging at him, but the worst of all, Radditz was in hot pursuit after them. She let out a deafening scream.

"Vegeta! Radditz is gaining on US!" Bulma clung to Vegeta's neck, never having been so scared in her life; and loving every minute of it! She didn't know whether to cry with fear, or laugh in glee. Vegeta took a swift glance behind and laughed.

"Haha not today!" and with that, he sped up and rushed into his room, bolting the doors. Vegeta and Bulma sat against the door catching their breath and could hear Radditz threatening them on the other side. Once the noise died down, they figured Radditz must have left. Vegeta went to open the door when Bulma's hand shot up.

"No" she said desperately "he might still be out there"

"Well we can't stay here all night!" Bulma just smirked at him and ran to the king sized bed. When she finally got up onto it (Vegeta watching in amusement) she started to bounce laughing as she did so. Vegeta sat at the door and just watched her; in victory he joined her and soon the both of them were laughing as hard as they could about their brilliant prank. Suddenly, exhausted they collapsed on the Prince's bed. Bulma broke the silence and giggled.

"When do you think it's safe to go out again Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked up at the ceiling.

"I can go out, I'll just blast them really hard, but maybe you shouldn't go out though." Bulma frowned; she didn't want to wait in Vegeta's room forever.

"What do you think happened to Krillin and Kakkarot?" This made Vegeta explode with laughter.

"We will give them a proper funeral when it's safe for you to come out," this made Bulma frown even deeper.

"But Vegeta, what if they are really hurt? What if I get really hurt? I don't want to stay here forever." Vegeta frowned. He turned his head and gave Bulma a serious look.

"They won't hurt you; I'll make sure of that." 'Why am I being so nice to her?' Vegeta frowned in bewilderment.

"Cause it warned them not to be cowards…" he added pathetically.

"And Krillin and Kakkarot can take care of themselves, or they need to learn how to." Bulma, still not content with the answer about the others, sighed. Vegeta watched the apprehension grow on her face, somehow he needed to make her forget, the others would be fine on their own.

"Hey since we can't go outside, we'll make outside come to us," Vegeta pressed a button on the side of his bed with his tail.

"How will we-"Bulma stopped in mid sentence when Vegeta's ceiling disappeared and a night sky took over its place.

"Wow" that was all that Bulma could say for awhile, as she just basked in the beauty of the glowing stars. Vegeta also watched the universe swirl above him but he soon felt his eyes droop in sleepiness…

"Look there's Earth" Bulma exclaimed quite loudly, which shook Vegeta unpleasantly out of his slumber.

"Hmph…what a puny little planet Earth is" Bulma decide to let the last remark swing by, and instead asked,

"Where's Vegeta-sei?" Vegeta scanned the sky in search for his planet.

"There," he pointed right across the room.

"Wow…that's so far away from Earth…I'm so far away from home..."Vegeta sensed the tightness of her voice in the last sentence, he turned his head and could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Do you miss it?" he whispered, as if the skies could hear him. Bulma stared at him for awhile, but then smiled and blinked back her tears.

"Yes, but I like being here too" she whispered back. Vegeta just nodded and turned his head back to the ceiling, he felt somewhat relieved with her answer and yawned

"I'm tierd, night girl"

"Good night Vegeta" Bulma almost drifted off to sleep…when…she abruptly sat up.

"Vegeta!" she shook the prince roughly

"What?"

"I can't sleep without Teddy"

"Who?"

"My Teddy Bear, I can't sleep without him, and I can't go back and get him!" Now Bulma had tears trickling down her face. Vegeta could see them gently grazing her cheek in the starlight. He knew what he had to do, despite how much it sickened him.

"Here use this, but if you hurt it in anyway I still go by what I said last time when you touched it!" Vegeta uncoiled his tail and waved it in Bulma's face. Bulma blissful and cautiously hugged the furry tail and snuggled under the sheets, absentmindedly patting it, when unexpectedly, she heard a purr coming from her neighbor, giggling she fell into a peaceful slumber.

There was a big commotion as to why Bulma wasn't in her room, and all the kids were severely punish, including Radditz and Nappa, for the adults knew that he children wouldn't attack them out of spite. Kakkarot had a blue eye and Krillin had a visible bump on his head. Bulma scowled at Vegeta, once seeing this and all he did was shrug and retorted back in his defense,

"Well they are alive aren't they?"

Soon enough, they were out of time. The Briefs were leaving the next day, and in their honor the King and Queen threw a huge banquet. It was magnificent, there was music, dancing and the food was to die for. The kids played an eating contest and hide and seek for the last time, soon they were all put to bed regardless of their objection.

Bulma lay in her room staring up at the plain ceiling, she looked around, the room that she had been living in for about a year was all packed up, her suitcases and boxes were neatly stacked next to the door ready to go in the morning, and all of a sudden she couldn't stand being alone in her room anymore, she ran out, leaving her teddy behind.

Vegeta tried to ignore the annoying tapping sound; however, due to Saiyan's keen sense of hearing he couldn't, and abruptly sat up scouting out the direction the sound was coming from. He angrily walked to his door 'who dare disturbs the Prince at this time of night!?' however the most unexpected person faced him when he opened the door.

Bulma stood in the dark hallway tugging nervously at her nighty, and giving Vegeta a desperate look.

"I can't sleep, I had a bad dream" she lied, hoping it would work.

"So? Why don't you go to your parent's bedroom?" needless to say, Bulma had contemplated that thought all the way to his room, she was scared of the emptiness of her room and needed comfort, however she didn't seek her parents comfort for some unexplainable reason, but wanted to seek refuge in the comfort of the Prince.

"It's too far down the hall and its dark" 'wow this lying thing could come in handy later'.

"That's not my problem Earthling,"

"Vegeta…"she whined screwing up her face and turning on her big teary, needful, shiny eyes.

"Urgh, fine! Whatever human" Bulma gratefully walked pasted Vegeta and stopped to take one good last glance at his room. Vegeta coming up behind her gently pushed her to the direction of his bed. Bulma happily, used her technique of running up and plopping herself on the bed, and scooting over to make room for a tired looking Saiyan. Vegeta sank down under the cover and turned on the ceiling, then poking Bulma with his tail before closing his eyes. Bulma clutched onto his tail and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wish they were real" she whispered, to no one in particular, thinking that Vegeta had already gone to sleep. However just as she said it she found her self being flown out the bedroom window, descending upwards, until she was gently dropped on the highest roof of the palace. Vegeta slowly fell down next to her and drew the blanket he brought from his bed, over both of them. Bulma gazed up at the night sky. She couldn't see the planets like in the room, but she never saw so many stars in all her life, let alone a huge luminous full moon beaming down at them. Bulma examined the sky.

"Look! That one looks like a bunny"

"What are you talking about now?"

"The stars, it's a game we play on Earth, you have to join the stars together to make something, see that one looks like a fluffy bunny," Vegeta squinted his eyes to get a better look, at the invisible bunny she was pointing at.

"Huh, bunny? No way, it looks more like two warriors fighting." They two played the game till they named everything they could possibly see (which is not lot, they were still 5 and 7).

Bulma sighed in happiness; she found herself never wanting to go to sleep, and dreading the next day.

"Vegeta, you're an important person right?"

"Yes of course I am girl, what kind of a question is that?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a star?"

"What? Girl that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard of, I just can't go up there and get you a star!" he replied in exasperation. Bulma giggled at Vegeta's ignorance.

"No baka, on Earth you get an important person to name a star after you and then you own the star."

"That is so stupid, why would you want a star?"

"Something nice to have, knowing that no one in the whole wide universe has it because it belongs to you and it's pretty" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the last statement, 'girls'.

"Ok which one do you want?"

"The biggest and brightest, then I can always find it!" they both scanned the sky, looking for the biggest star they could find; when both at the same time pointed at the same star.

"That one?"

"Yes please, that one"

"Ok, because I am Saiyan no Ouji I give you girl, Bulma Briefs, and only you, the biggest star in the sky…happy now?" Bulma nodded her head hysterically, and gave Vegeta a quick hug, then lay back to admire her star.

"Don't you want one?"

"No" Vegeta stated firmly.

"Oh come on Vegeta please have one, it's so cool, please!"

"Ok fine if you shut up, now which one should I have?" Bulma thought carefully.

"The one always next to mine. So you don't get lost ok?"

"Ok, fine, I give myself that star, finished." However secretly, he thought it was pretty cool to have his own star.

"Great! Wow this is so cool, now you can't forget which star is yours cause you'll find mine right next to it, and I'll never forget your star cause yours is right next to mind, so you see we will never forget each other!" Bulma beamed at this thought while Vegeta was almost at puking point.

"I wonder if you can see our stars from Earth?" this thought suddenly washed over Bulma's whole body, she forgot she was leaving this place for good tomorrow, she was leaving him. Bulma tried to keep them in, but before she could warn him, a river of sadness poured out of her cerulean eyes, and harsh sobs racked her fragile little body. All at once Bulma felt so alone until…until, small, yet, strong arms, took her into a warm secure embrace.

A/N: AWWW! cute huh? hehehe and a long chap too! special thanks to all that have signed my review, i hope i meet all your guys expectations, cya later! -xxx- READ & REVIEW PLEASE


	6. The Loss of Innocence

A/N : hey ppl! thank u soo much for the reviews, well i dont wanna spoil the story so go ahead and read away! -xxx-

Dislcaimer : don't own dbz, don't mean to offend, please don't sue

Departing Vegeta – sei was extremely hard for Bulma, saying good bye to her magical palace, The King and Queen, who were more like her Uncle and Aunt, saying good bye to Kakkarot and Krillin (she got half a rice ball and a pretty handmade necklace out of flowers from them both) and she got a glare and then a pat on the head from the recovering hair victims, Radditz and Nappa. They took a photograph, much to the adult Saiyans and Vegeta's dismay. But the hardest part was not being able to say a proper good bye to Vegeta. Before they left the roof, Vegeta told her specifically, he didn't want any hugs or kisses or girly stuff done to him when they said goodbye, Bulma, saddened and hurt agreed, nevertheless and it was killing her when she was about to step onto the ship. Her determination, to uphold her promise surrendered, under the frantic need to take one last show of affection from the Prince, away with her. Sprinting towards him, she wrapped her tiny pudgy arms around his neck in a warm embrace and squeezed tightly. Horrified by the little girl's display of affection in front of nearly everyone in the entire palace, Vegeta pushed her off him making her stumble on to the floor. Glaring fiercely at her, he bent down to whisper in her ear,

"Never touch me again, you baka, you are nothing to me, and I hate you, now get lost." Bulma's eye widened and the colour in her face drained away, leaving nothing but a white canvas. She was passed crying and just stared up at the retreating Prince that had just destroyed her fragile little heart.

A pair of cold eyes stared out into utter darkness, he welcomed the darkness as if it was his closet ally, it has the power to drive any man insane, even if he was the strongest being alive, and this thrilled the eyes to no end.

"Sire we will be approaching Vegeta-sei in two days," the cold eyes snapped away, from its bottomless retreat and stared at the disturber, however a twinkle of insanity danced in the blood thirsty eyes.

"Good Dodoria, charge up the canon, we shall finally see what the might race of the Saiyans are capable of."

Two days had passed since the Briefs departure. Prince Vegeta sat on his windowsill staring out onto the palace grounds. Dark clouds consumed the skies of Vegeta, the smell of rain approaching lingered in the air. Vegeta sighed, despite himself. He had every right to be enraged; what that girl did was unacceptable and degrading. No one lowers the Prince's standards with the display of affection! It was preposterous! Even so, Vegeta could not shake the feeling that had constantly been tormenting him since he turned around to get a last glimpse at the girl, what he saw traumatized him; a truly broken girl at the age of 5. Vegeta immediately regretted the words he had spoken just moments ago, but his pride wouldn't let him correct his injustice. Unexpectedly, Vegeta was blown onto the ground by a massive force of energy. Vegeta clumsily picked himself up trying to get his bearings. There was a huge hole in the wall and fire and smoke surrounded him, soon enough his situation worsened when he found himself attacked by a green humanoid. Given no time to think, Vegeta's Saiyan instincts took control and Vegeta fought back with all the skills and power he could congregate. It seemed for awhile that Vegeta had the upper hand until another opponent swiftly took a blow at his neck rendering him unconscious. Before his eyelids caved and darkness engulfed his mind, an image of blue occupied his thoughts for just a moment,

"Bulma" he whispered, and then darkness.

Vegeta abruptly opened his eyes; a loud knocking had disturbed his, almost peaceful slumber, reluctantly he moved to open the door. The green man stood, blocking the entrance.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snarled viciously, the man just raised an eyebrow in a mocking kind of way.

"Follow me" he stated simply and walked down the hall, Vegeta, knowing he didn't have any other choice followed him, silently fuming but still keeping his arrogance in tactic. The green man took Vegeta to the elevated stage of a large white room, with windows occupying the space where the walls should be, giving a semi circle view of the galaxy outside. Control pads where located in front of the windows and centered right in the middle of the stage was the back of a large white and purple seating pod.

"Ah Vegeta, so glad you could join us" said the occupant of the pod. The doors automatically opened and Kakkarot, Krillin and Radditz entered the room, followed by, best described by Vegeta was none other than a big pink fat blob, blessed with legs. The pod turned around to face the Saiyans, The pink and green aliens knelt, forcing the others to do the same. Vegeta wriggled out from their grasp and sneered at the others in disgust. This made the pod laugh.

"Vegeta, always the amusing one, but like all other amusing things, they must come to an end." Swiftly a long thick white tail emerged from the pod and whipped Vegeta's back causing him to kneel down in pain.

"There that's much better, now I will not tolerate anymore monkeying around, do I make myself clear ape?" unanswered the tail kept lashing out on Vegeta's back, opening old scars and creating new ones, till his entire back was covered in blood. Finally Vegeta let out a weak answer.

"Yes"

"Yes who?" one last blow almost made Vegeta unconscious, but phenomenally he corrected himself,

"Yes…Lord Frieza"

"Good ape, you should know your place by now. Now I've called all you pathetic monkeys in here to assign you one last purging mission before we make way back to Planet Cold-sei. We will be arriving in 1 day time, I don't want any survivors, we are going to exterminate the planet and put it on the market, Now get out of here all of you before Prince ape stains the carpet with his unworthy vile blood." Frieza turned his pod around to face the windows. Kakkarot and Krillin ran to Vegeta's side and Kakkarot hoisted his Prince up, trying hard not to inflict too much pain. When leaving the room the last thing Vegeta heard was,

"Captain, set coordinates to Planet Earth." Vegeta frowned, why did that planet sound familiar? No sooner than he thought it a sharp pain inflamed his thoughts.

"AHH, Kakkarot, WATCH IT!"

"Opps, sorry Vegeta" Kakkarot apologized with his signature grin and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Vegeta groaned and concentrated on trying to reduce the pain. He did that everyday, and everyday he got the same punishment, everyday for the passed 12 years.

'Urgh! I've got to get out of here!'

Bulma looked down at her reflection in the cup of brown goo. This was her 3rd cup of coffee this morning and she was just getting started. She put her spoon in and swirled away her reflection, directing her attention back to her best friend sitting opposite her, Chi Chi. Chi Chi had raven coloured hair, with bangs and her hair was long silky that she tended to put up (Kami knows why?!) The two girls had grown up to become beautiful looking young women, with gracious curves that you could ski off. They amazingly had moderate well shaped breasts (that every woman envied) and flat toned stomachs. Bulma had kept her beautiful blue eyes, while Chi Chi had huge onyx coloured eyes that flashed with intensity, every time she got pissed off.

She and Chi had been best friends since, well since as long as she could remember. They met on the first day of pre-school; Bulma was being played piggy in the middle with her school bag by some husky jerks and as if out of nowhere Chi Chi karate kicked one boy from behind sending him to his knees. This startled the other and knowing this, Bulma took advantage of the situation and started to fight back using techniques she picked up from watching the Saiyan boys for almost a year; Bulma sighed in remembrance. It had been a long time since she had thought about her uneventful trip to Vegeta-sei; 12 years in fact, and yet she still felt the pain of a broken 5 year old girl. However this pain had turned from sadness, anger, hatred and now into wariness. After leaving Vegeta-sei, Bulma found herself a changed person. Some of her innocence had left her, and trusting people didn't come easy after that; that's probably why it took her so long to get a boyfriend, however she still didn't know that she could trust Yamcha (little did she know, she couldn't).Bulma left her thoughts and tried again to focus on what Chi Chi was saying. She sighed, it was futile, and she massaged her temples in defeat. She was still only young, but Bulma had been training hard to soon step up and claim her rightful position as head of the Capsule Corporation. She was only 17 years old and feeling stress she should only feel years from now. Turning back to her thoughts and regretting it made her wonder why she was thinking about it in the first place. It had been years since she had thought of Vegeta-sei and it's in habitants, in fact the last time she really thought hard about it was when she received the shocking news that the planet no longer existed. She remembered that day quite clearly. She was first shocked beyond recognition, she was just on the planet, not days before, breathing in the oxygen, taking in the scenery; she knew it would be the last time in a long time she would see the planet but she never knew to would be her last, forever. She mourned for 2 weeks straight, for the loss of the planet, for the people, the King and Queen, Kakkarot, Krillen, even Radditz and Nappa, they weren't that bad. However when it came time to mourn for the Prince, Bulma almost didn't, but then agreed that everyone should be mourned for and said a quick 'sorry baka' and pushed him to the back of her mind. In truth she was furious with him, saying those things to her, then dying and making her feel all bad and stuff. Bulma giggled at her childish thoughts. Of course she knew she felt bad and was too immature to say it, she knew know that if she did see him again she would be relieved.

Without warning a massive force of energy threw both girls and everything surrounding them into the glass windows of the coffee shop. Rapidly picking herself up and standing next to Chi Chi, Bulma absorbed her surroundings. It was complete anarchy. Rubble, fire, smoke and dead bodies filled the streets, while the piercing volume of terrified screams filled that air. Standing in the midst of all this were strange looking men, different colours and sizes, but all wearing nearly identical combats suit, indicating they were in the same league shooting out ki blasts from their palms and using humans as target practice. She wanted to scream, however it seemed her voice had left her, instead she felt a faint coming on, everything felt so surreal, like she was in an amazing quality 3D movie. Much to Bulma's horror she felt a hard tug on her wrists, she turned, and ready to defend herself when she saw Chi Chi throwing her an urgent look.

"BULMA WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THROUGH THE BACK!" Before Bulma had time to process the order she was being roughly pulled through the chaos that was happening inside the shop. Remarkably, the two young women managed to escape to the back door of the shop without any intervention. Heading down an untouched back alleyway Bulma and Chi Chi sprinted for their lives. As Bulma sprinted all that was going through her mind was 'Oh Kami! Oh Kami what is going on? Who were those aliens (Bulma came to the conclusion that the multi-coloured men were aliens, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, which she was). She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see the rock hard chest in front of her that she collided into.

'Going somewhere ladies?' Bulma tried to focus her version and saw a blurry looking Chi Chi attack a blurry looking man. She watched in terror as her best friend was thrown into the wall. "CHI CHI!" Bulma screamed. But before she could get up to aid her friend, a white gloved finger aimed at her throat with a little ki blast building up at the end of it. The ki blast shone a bright white, illuminating the offender's hard face. Bulma let out a gasp in disbelief,

"Vegeta?"

'Little wench thinks she can defeat me we we'll see about- WHAT?! Did that bitch just say my name?!' Vegeta dropped his arm a little and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"W..Wh..What did you say?"

Bulma blinked again in amazement, he just spoke, confirming that he was not just some mere hallucination, meaning Vegeta, the boy she thought was dead only moments ago was standing right in front of her…

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" that shook Bulma out of her thoughts and before she could stop herself she angrily retorted back,

"I said Vegeta you baka deafened dumbass!" irritation flickered through her sapphire eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in rage and her lips turned into the most offensive frown. Vegeta suddenly froze; the anger drained away and was now replaced by bewilderment.

"Bulma?" Bulma smiled furiously at the sound of her name and leaped up to the stunned looking man brining him into an enormous embrace.

"OH KAMI VEGETA! Is it really you? I thought you were dead! Oh kami how are you're parents? And Kakkarot? And Krillin? And is- Whoa" Bulma's endless interrogation abruptly came to a halt; she unwound herself and in reverse to her previous actions gave him a hard shove. Vegeta at this point was shoved back into reality, reviving from the woman's interrogation to be confronted with her fury.

"VEGETA! What the fuck do you think you were doing?! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME! What the hell is this?!" taking in her fury, Vegeta supplemented some of his own into the conversation.

"WOMAN SHUT UP!" it worked. Silence filled the air, both started at each other with rage.

"Vegeta…" Bulma broke this silence with just a whisper. "What is going on? Why did you try to kill me and Chi…CHI CHI" Bulma gasped, she forgot all about her best friend! Bulma fled to her unconscious friend's side and lifted her into her lap. Sadness filled Bulma's heart, this was not her day, she felt a presence linger over her shoulder, and she lifted her head up to make contact with two deep onyx pools.

"Vegeta what is going on?" her voice startled Vegeta; it was not filled with anger, but sadness and fear. He considered not answering, but staring at her he knew he couldn't turn away; not from her, not again.

"Ok listen woman, I'm saying this once! No I'm not dead. Neither is Kakkarot, Krillen or Radditz, Nappa is though…along with my parents and my race, Vegeta-sei no longer exists, it was purged and destroyed by Frieza only 2 days after you're departure. Frieza kept the others and I alive and I have been living under his rule for the past 12 years. Your planet is now experiencing the same fate my planet did, purge then annihilation." Bulma gasped with horror and disbelief, tears now streaming freely down her face.

"What…oh kami NO!...there is nothing I can do?" she looked up desperately at Vegeta. His unemotional face caved at that moment; he knew what she was going through, her life was crumbling apart right in front of her, literally, and there was not one thing she could do about it. Regretfully Vegeta slowly shook his head, and for the first time in his life apologized with all the sincerity he possessed.

"No…I…I'm sorry" Bulma broke down; she sobbed and howled all over her friend, her fragile body shaking violently with every breath. Vegeta, not able to bear site turned around and started to walk away.

"VEGETA WAIT!" The Prince halted and turned. "You're not going to leave me? Are you? Oh kami Vegeta please don't go! Don't go! Not again!" with those to last words Vegeta scooped Bulma and Chi Chi up and made a run for it, looking extremely pissed off. He abruptly stopped at a corner of a building and peaked around it. Frieza's ship was 200 meters away. He put down the two women and was about to give instructions when Chi Chi decided to wake up.

"…what…what…what's going on?...YOU!...HELP! HELP! HE-" Chi Chi's hysterical screaming was put to an end with Bulma's hand firmly around her lips.

"Chi…its ok, look this is Vegeta, you remember I told you about him once or twice, look he's going to help us, don't ask question just follow, and not more screaming, got that?" Chi Chi slowly nodded and Bluma let her free. Vegeta sneered at the black haired girl, his sensitive Saiyan ears could only take so much.

"Ok now listen up, you can't stay here, whether you like it or not your planet is going to be destroyed, I can't help it but I can help you two, I need to get both of you off this planet NOW. Frieza has escape pods, now what you-"

"-well, well, well Vegeta, what do we have here? You of all people should know this is no time to be flirting." Vegeta swirled around to face the green haired man, Zarbon.

"Zarbon" he hissed, trying to get the green haired freak off his back. Zarbon took a glance over at the females that Vegeta was with, when suddenly he smiled.

"Found you!" he grabbed Bulma by the wrist and blasted off; impulsively Vegeta sped up to block Zarbon's path.

"What the hell are you talking about you green haired freak by, 'found you'" Zarbon tried to fly past, however Vegeta kept on blocking the way.

"What's it to you?" Zarbon sneered.

"The fact that you are taking away my kill of the day, that's fucking what, I saw her first, I kill her first, so give it back!" Vegeta tried to make his lie as believable as possible, thankfully it worked.

"You imbecile! I'm not going to kill the wench; in fact I have straight orders from Frieza to bring her to him immediately, so you don't lay a finger on her APE!"

"I don't believe your lies; you just want to have her as your little whore!"

"Believe what you want ape, NOW MOVE!" and with that Zarbon flew off in the direction of the ship.

"Shit…" muttered Vegeta. He descended back down to Chi Chi, giving her a deathly 'shut up or be shut up" look.

"Women listen, I don't know what is happening but I will find out, go find a safe place to hide and suppress you're ki, don't panic, otherwise they will find you. Once I find out what is going on I will fetch you, bring on board and both of you shall escape before dusk, am I clear?! Chi Chi nodded and watched the spiky haired man jet off after Bulma. Chi Chi soon then disappeared looking for a place to hide.

A/N : i was kinda nervous about this chap cuz i really have to get into the older mind set, so tell me how u like please :)


	7. All Aboard

A/N: hey everyone! im in a really good mood and decided to post one more chap up! ohh thank u for the reviews and im really excited to be part of **Vegeta and Bulma: Coolest Couple 2 Have Eva Lived** C2!!! ok hope u like this one it's a pretty long chap!!-xxx-

Disclaimer : i dont own DBZ, please dont sue, it belongs to Akira Toriyama

"My Lord I have found her." Zarbon proudly presented Bulma to Lord Frieza. Bulma had to stifle a gasp; she had never seen such an ugly thing in all her life. Frieza did not take a human form, but more like a lizard that possessed arms and legs, a round head and walked upright. His colouring was a white, purple scheme, and had a long thick tail falling from behind.

"Prefect Zarbon, well done!" a sly grin appeared across the aliens face making Bulma shudder.

"My dear, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Frieza and you are?" Bulma didn't answer, instead firmly stared at the ground. Frieza again smiled.

"Ah, I see, not quite the conversationalist I was hoping for, and they said you were a genius." Surprised, Bulma looked up at him in wonder 'how did he know that?' As if reading her mind the lizard answered.

"Oh yes, I know a great deal about you Bulma Briefs, I know you're history, you're family, you're weakling little boyfriend, but what intrigues me the most, is how incredible smart you are. You were going to take over the family business in a few weeks, am I not correct?" Bulma still kept silent; thankfully Frieza ignored her insolence and continued.

"Well, my dear, I guess I will get straight to the point, seeing small talk isn't one of your fortes; Miss Briefs I am here to make an offer you can not refuse." This caught Bulma's attention, 'HOW DARE HE!' she thought, 'How dare he think I would make a wager with him? The most disgusting vile creature in the universe! Look what he is doing to my planet! And he wants to make a wager? Oh HAHA he is mistaken!' Bulma looked up and stared right into the hollow cold eyes of a heartless tyrant, returning almost the exact same stare, which kind of freaked her out, and as if she was ridding her body of poison she spat out,

"Listen Lizard, I wouldn't associate myself with you even if you were the last male in the universe, you sincerely disgust me, go to hell" and to put the cherry on top she spwat directly onto the aliens smooth white face. Zarbon gasped in horror, no one had ever, EVER spat at Lord Frieza; she was as good as dead. Uncharacteristically Frieza smiled and wiped away the spit, he turned around as if to walk away, and then…SLAP! Bulma went hurdling into the metal wall almost rendering her unconscious, no later, Frieza pinned her down underneath him on all fours.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE" he violently smacked her across the face, drawing blood. Sadistically he bent down and licked the blood that was trickling down her chin then whispered in her ear,

"Listen wench, if it wasn't for your brain, you and you're pathetic excuse for a planet would be long gone, however, since I am of decency, I will make you that offer, work for me as a scientist and develop new technology for me to use and become a slave, and I will let you're planet live, disagree with these terms I will make you watch your own planet's annihilation, then hand you over to my men to kill you, however, not before they get a little fun of course." Bulma gasped as the sick minded alien moved his hands down to her crotch and gently stroked it, emphasizing his words, while Bulma choked on a sob.

"See I told you this was an offer you couldn't refuse, now do we have a deal?" Bulma shut her eyes tight, trying to make everything disappear; however when nothing happened she nodded her head in pure defeat.

"BULMA! LET HER GO!" both Bulma and Frieza turned their heads to see a hysterical Chi Chi run into the room, only to be restrained by Zarbon.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Frieza, little did he know Chi Chi heard everything and was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for her bestfriend.

"Take me too!" she demanded sternly. Frieza was quite shocked; nobody willingly gave themselves up to him.

"CHI CHI NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Hahaha, very amusing my dear, but what makes you think I want a weakling like you on board MY SHIP? Do you fight?"

"No…"

"Invent?"

"No…I…I can cook and be a maid," she said helplessly. Frieza roamed up and down Chi Chi's body taking in her appearance. He actually craved a good meal, and there's never a thing as too many slaves, plus she could keep his men busy with other things with a body like that.

"Very well girl, you are now a slave to the Cold Empire, and will work in the kitchen until further notice." Chi Chi flinched at the sound of it, she actually didn't think about what she was doing, however she overheard the conversation and saw Bulma's tattered body that she acted on impulse.

Vegeta heard everything from behind a corner, 'Baka wench, why the fuck did she have to go and do that?" Now their chance of escaping was a million to one. Vegeta growled in frustration, 'FEMALES! I'll never understand their species!" Little did Vegeta know that Frieza knew he was there all the time, and now he decided to break the Sayian no Ouji's secret.

"Vegeta, why don't come out and join us?" the lizard cooed anything but sweetly. Vegeta froze 'How the fuck did he know? I'm suppressing my Ki!' Nevertheless Vegeta reluctantly walked out from his hiding place, head in the air, showing that he didn't care that he was caught.

"There you are my naughty little monkey, whatever where you doing behind there?"

"He was the one who found the Briefs girl sir, when I wanted to retrieve her to bring her to you, he questioned your authority sire, and didn't wish to believe" Zarbon was the ultimate ass kisser. Without any warning, Vegeta felt sharp pains across his back, making him fall to the floor. The pain repeatedly continued until Vegeta's vision became blurry. He was roughly picked up and shaken.

"Don't ever undermine my authority monkey! Now get your ape ass out of here, and take my new slaves, they are under your care now, I want them both alive though, if any scratches are found on them while at work, or cannot deliver satisfactory results, you or one of your other monkey friends will be punished without judgment, understand?" Vegeta weakly nodded.

"Good now get out!" Frieza threw Vegeta, Bulma and Chi Chi out the door which automatically shut, now alone Frieza began to laugh.

"Oh Zarbon how I do love purging!" Zarbon nodded and smiled in agreement, however something bothered him.

"Sire, are we really going to excuse the planet?"

"Zarbon, my dear accomplice, there is much for you to learn about a certain thing I like to call L.T.B; have Leverage, Threaten wisely, Break mercilessly." Catching on Zarbon laughed in agreement. "I do like the sound of that Sire"

"Yes Zarbon, so do I."

Once the threesome was thrown out of the room, just lying on the floor seemed to be the best thing that had happened the entire day. However Vegeta knew that if one of Freiza's right-hand men came along, and saw them in the state that they were in, there would be no mercy. With great remorse, Vegeta slowly picked himself up off the cool metal floor. Looking over he saw the dark headed girl slowly pick herself up rubbing her head and muttering to herself. Bulma on the other hand, hadn't even flinched, Vegeta's chest tightened in concern. He remember how weak she was from her time spent of Vegeta-sei, and he assumed that even in her women years, her body probably wasn't resilient enough to take those blows from Freiza. Even if Freiza did kill the woman, Vegeta knew that he would take the blame. He limped over to Bulma's lifeless body, and carefully place two fingers on her neck to find a pulse. It was there, but extremely faint, he watched her chest move slowly up and down. Sighing in relief he turned to Chi Chi.

"The woman is in an extremely critical position; we must take her to the medical wing immediately. On our way you talk to nobody, I do not have the strength right now to defend either of you." He knelt down to pick Bulma up, however Chi Chi was the first to reach her, and held her up in an insecure manner.

"I'll take her" Chi Chi started to protest, but instead Vegeta just shrugged; personally he was quite pleased because at that point in time, he barely had the strength to stand. "Follow me, and hurry up." Chi Chi started to follow the bloody backed Prince, struggling to keep Bulma up at the same time. What seemed like ages of walking down metal hallways, Vegeta suddenly stopped,

"Ah…shit!" he murmured, and then turned around to his obligations.

"Don't ask questions, keep your ki suppressed cover her mouth and hid in here," Vegeta opened what looked to be a maintenance closet. Absolutely perplexed, Chi Chi stepped into the closet still holding Bulma, why did Vegeta want them to hide in a closet? Darkness crept into the room, while the door began to close; Chi Chi braced herself for complete darkness, however it never came, the door was left ajar. Peering curiously through the crack Chi Chi watched in horror as a group of tough looking aliens joined and encircled her and Bulma's only protector. Chi Chi couldn't make out the conversation since it changed into some alien tongue. Suddenly all the men roared back in laughter, Chi's sprites lifted a little, hoping that the intimidating looking men were only joking around with Vegeta, oh how wrong she was, abruptly the mood of the hallway changed, and to Chi's horror she watched as Vegeta got beaten into the ground by 5 other men! Chi Chi closed her eyes and squeezed tight, trying to suppress her tears. Once the men had left and the coast was clear, Chi Chi, dragging Bulma's body with her, hesitantly walked over to yet another bloody lifeless body on the floor. 'Oh great, how am I suppose to carry them both?' This annoyed Chi Chi and she started to rummage around in the closet for something to assist her.

"There all done" Chi Chi wiped some sweat off her forehead. She was quite impressed at her handy work. She had Vegeta strapped on her back as if she was giving him a piggy back, and secured his arms and legs with rope she found in the closet. Then she had Bulma lying down on her back, both arms above her head secured to Chi's and Vegeta' back so her head was levitated off the ground. Chi was going to do it the other way; however she couldn't put anymore strain on Vegeta's back. Picking up a mop and broom to support her balance, Chi Chi slowly trudged down the hall in a hiking manner, carrying her luggage on her back.

"AHHH…damn ship" Chi Chi staggered down yet another metallic hallway in the ship's endless maze. She had no idea were the hell she was going; she couldn't read the signs because they were all written in alien and to top it off she had more then 100 kilos of cargo strapped to her back. Growling in frustration she examined another hallway while walking past it to see any hint that she was walking the right way. Unexpectedly she slammed into something hard. Looking up at the solid object in her way she found herself face to face with a huge muscled man, with dark spiky hair. Chi gulped 'OH NO…I am going to DIE!'

"Hi! Sorry didn't see you there!" astonished Chi Chi looked up at the big man, now scratching the back of his head looking apologetic.

"Er…um…huh?...it's ok" she said timidly, shouldn't she be dead already?

"Yeah sorry I wasn't looking where I was going; when I am hungry I usually don't take much notice what's around me I guess and you- Vegeta?" Chi Chi gulped and averted her eyes from his.

"Why do you have Vegeta strapped to your back? Wow he looks pretty beat, and what? You have another person strapped up too!" The man looked at Chi Chi questioningly.

"Look, we don't have time! They are severely hurt and I need to get to the medical wing immediately!" Chi was growing impatient; she didn't know how much longer Bulma had left. A serious look replaced the man's face and he nodded in agreement, before Chi knew what was happening, all three of them where being rapidly flown down hallways to the medical wing by their spiky haired savior.

Once seen that Bulma and Vegeta where put into intensive care, Chi sat down on a medical bed, while the spiky haired man attend to her wounds. Chi Chi blushed at her rescuer, she only just realized how hot he was, and now that her burden had been lifted for the time being, her girlish instincts kicked in, slapping herself mentally she formally thanked the man.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done. If it wasn't for you, they probably wouldn't have survived, so thank you, um –"

"-Kakkarot" he smiled a big goofy grin, making him look incredibly cute. Chi blushed furiously.

"Hi Kakkarot, I'm Chi Chi"

"Hey Chi Chi, I like the name, now can you fill me in on why you had the Prince and that girl strapped to your back?"

"You mean Bulma."

"Bulma?...Bulma?...BULMA! THAT WAS BULMA!" Kakkarot's eyes widened like little boys did when they were told that Christmas would come early.

"Yeah, you know her?" Kakkarot nodded, "We go way back" Chi smiled, she wondered why Bulma never mentioned someone as handsome as him.

"Well Kakkarot it all started…" Kakkarot pulled up and chair and listened intently to Chi Chi's story.

A/N: hey, so hope u liked this one, long huh? hehe ok i know the thing with Chi was pretty random and far out haha but its a bit of a laugh and i like it, hope u did too, thank u to Vampiress-06 , Cappuccino Penguin, amadajune, happyangel123, megami for their reviews i just recieved, and thank u to the others reviewers!-xxx-


	8. Just a Little Moment

A/N: hi ppl watsup, special thanks to NairobiDawn for being my only review last chapter, seriously im being to wonder if u guys like this story, please review and tell me wat u think, praise, critisim, anything i would really really REALLY appreciate it! this is suppose to be sort of a long story so sorry if you guys think its too slow, im trying to capture how they really fell for each other so again please read and review! much love -xxx-

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, don't sue please

Vegeta steadily opened his heavy eyes. The room spun a little before it came into focus. He was starring up at a white florescent light. Shifting his gaze he studied the familiar room, yes he offend found himself in the intensive care room like this. He noted that his shirt was off and he was underneath a blanket, suddenly at the corner of his eye, he shifted his attention on the sleeping blue haired women next to his bed, laying on another, 'Bulma'. Vegeta smirked at the sound of her name. His childhood memories rushed back to him, he remembered the laughs and fights he had with that girl, never once bored with her presence. Even though it had been a long time since, Vegeta never forgot the girl, he didn't understand why even now, yet he felt a strong connection towards her, lying on the medical bed, however he would rather die then let anyone know. Even though Kakkarot, Krillin and Radditz had been by his side since birth, they were more just company to him, and he never felt such a bond before and it puzzled him immensely. Suddenly guilt grasped his body. He looked over at Bulma's worn out body and shuddered. He almost killed her, then couldn't help her, then watched helplessly as the bastard lizard beat her an inch from her life. Vegeta couldn't help thinking that he should have done more, since that, he kind of owed her. However now he was put in charge of her care or suffers the consequences. He didn't know how to feel about the arrangement. It was true that he did want to ensure her safety if she were to live aboard, and he only trusted himself and the other Saiyans, aside from Radditz to do so, however, he did not need a weakling women to distract him constantly, and take a blow for every time they got themselves hurt. He growled at the thought, if the crazy blued haired wench had the guts to spit in the lizard's face, then what the hell would she do to the others? She would be dead in a matter of days. Vegeta replayed the spitting scene in his mind, it was priceless, and the look on Frieza's face was to die for, the women defiantly had a temper, she was one crazy bitch, and this excited him a little. A moan interrupted his thoughts as he turned around to see her bright blue eyes, flutter open.

"Oh Kamiiii, my head!" Bulma wearily sat up and clutched her head.

"It feels like a skyscraper has fallen on me,"

"Try 10 skyscrapers" Bulma instantly turned around to face the Prince, lying comfortably on his back staring at the ceiling. Bulma smiled, 'arrogant ass.'

"Well then I must be of hell of a woman then huh? Hehe hey…" Vegeta nodded curtly,

"How do you feel apart from the skyscrapers?" he asked, not trace of concern noticeable. Bulma stretched, however regretted it when the bruises on her back screamed back in agony, she winched, tears forming in her eyes.

"Been better, you?"

"No mere beating can defeat me" he smirked proudly. Bulma huffed at his haughtiness, again making her react with pain. Vegeta frowned at her display.

"What the hell were you thinking? Spitting in his face like that! I am truly surprised you're actually alive" he scolded her. Bulma was confusingly hurt by Vegeta's disapproval and she shot back at him in defense.

"Hey! I wasn't about to let that bastard think he can toy with me and have me cower at his whim! And besides, that was before I knew the offer" Bulma sighed, the offer, what had she gotten herself into? Vegeta smirked and chuckled at her comment.

"Always the feisty one, hey Onna?" Vegeta smirked, referring back to Bulma's encounter with Radditz and Nappa. Bulma grinned at the memory too.

"What can I say? You don't want to be caught up in my fury, they had it coming!" the pair laughed a little, secretly enjoying each others company again. However when they stopped Bulma's thoughts changed immediately.

"Vegeta…what I am I going to do?" Vegeta turned his head to find himself lost in her captivating turquoise eyes; he saw horror, fear, sadness and emptiness. All he could do was answer truthfully.

"Survive." Bulma nodded, contemplating his answer as if it was the best advice anyone had given her.

"Come on follow me" Vegeta got up and pulled on a shirt next to his bed. Bulma stared awestruck by the muscular back that was right in front of her face, and then blushed wildly as the owner turned to face her; suddenly she realized they were missing someone.

"Wait! Vegeta where's Chi Chi?!" terror imprinted itself clearly on the women's beautiful face.

"Were going to find out," the Sayian no Ouji started to stride out the door, with a curious Earth woman close behind. Outside, Vegeta surveyed his surroundings. Suddenly he picked up a weak ki amongst three familiar ones, Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement.

"Onna, your friend is presently with Kakkarot, Krillin and Radditz in our quarters, we should go there immediately." Bulma nodded in agreement with a huge smile on her face.

"Onna, you look absolutely ridiculous," Vegeta said bluntly as they continued down the hall, secretly testing if he could still get a rise out of her. Bulma stopped and scowled at Vegeta, then punched him hard in the arm, knowing this would be more of a tap to him.

"It's called smiling baka, I suggest you try it once in awhile, that's IF your pride will let you!" in a triumphant victory, Bulma did a mesmerizing flick of the hair, gave Vegeta an arrogant smirk, one that could rival his own, and took the lead, having no idea where she was going. Vegeta was stunned, 'That was hot!' he continued to stare at the retreating vixen before he could get a grip on himself 'SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!' Vegeta mentally kicked his ass before catching up to Bulma.

"Ok fine Ms. High and Mighty, if you're such a genius, then which way do we need to go?" Vegeta retorted back angrily, when the two came to an intersection in the hallways. Bulma shot a deathly glare at Vegeta for trying to make a fool out of her and looked around to collect her bearings. In pure honesty, she had no idea where they were or where they needed to go, but she would have rather died then letting Vegeta know it. She spun around and was about to make a witty comeback when the two were rudely interrupted by a fat pink ugly alien.

"Why hello Vegeta, and hello, hello, what do we have here?"

"What the hell do you want Dodoria?" Vegeta spat, not liking the way the fat blob was inspecting the woman.

"Monkey! Courtesy please, we are in the presence of a woman." Dodoria bent down, picked up Bulma's hand and kissed it, almost making Bulma gag.

"My name is Dodoria, and what is your name?"

"Bulma Briefs" Bulma said hesitantly, not liking the fat ass touching her one bit.

"Ah, the scientist! Tell me Bulma, what is a fine young woman like yourself doing with a lower class primate? You see to me that is just a horrible waste! I see you with someone that doesn't eat his own flees from off his back for breakfast, someone more of a man, someone like me," at this point in time Dodoria was behind Bulma, whispering into her ear, he moved his hand to her waist and she suddenly felt his big fat pudgy fingers gliding up her stomach, underneath the shirt. Bulma gasped and was about to turn around and hit the offender, however Vegeta already beat her to it, throwing him into the walls.

"Stay the fuck away from her Dodoria!" Vegeta hissed, the pink alien picked himself up and dusted himself off as if the blow was nothing.

"Or what? Answer to you?" he sneered back in return.

"TO HELL YOU ARE" Vegeta screamed and lowered himself into a fight stance. Dodoria looked hard at Vegeta, and then at Bulma, shaking his head dismissively.

"I haven't got time for your foolish games ape!" he said turning around and left. Vegeta stood up quickly and yanked Bulma's wrist pulling her along with him.

"You see that Woman? Every fucking solider on this ship wants one thing and one thing only! They are all horny bastards and will stop at nothing to get laid. So you have to constantly be on full alert, I can't always be there to save your ass, however you will not roam the halls unattended, understood?" Vegeta rattled on about the men on the ship until he was interrupted by Bulma going,

"psst Vegeta, Vegeta…VEGETA!"

"WHAT ONNA?"

"…I was gonna go this way! He he!" Bulma giggled at her comment, Vegeta looked at her angrily for a minute, then rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah sure, whatever Onna," and dragged her down the corridor.

A/N: ok so not much happened but alil moment wit veggie and be which is always fun to write about, hoped u guys enjoyed it, remember R&R! cya! -xxx-


	9. Settling In

A/N: hey thank u so much for the reviews from NairobiDawn, Megami Athena,WitchyWiccan,Project Halfbreed, i'm gonna continue with this story hope u guys like this chap lots of love -xxx-

disclaimer: don'T own, don't sue please

"Here, you and your friend will now be sharing our living quarters; the code is 2537530, Do – NOT- For-get-it!" Vegeta enunciated the last command as if she was a child again.

"Ok, jeez Vegeta I get it, I AM a genius you know?!" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah well after your performances today I can't be sure" Vegtea said condescendingly. Bulma just poked her tongue out at the Prince in a most childish display, before the automatic door glided open at rapid speed. There inside sat Chi Chi on a 2 seat couch.

"CHI CHI" Bulma screamed in hysteria and sprinted to her friend, unaware of the 3 other men in the room; she jumped on her and gave her a great big hug, almost chocking Chi Chi at the same time.

"B..B..Bulma…your..ch..chocking…ME!" Bulma quickly leapt off her best friend and started to examine her for any injuries, satisfied that she could find none, she beamed down at her friend.

"Aww Chi, I was so worried about you! Why the hell did you pull a stunt like that; now you're in this hell hole too!"

"Hey, I couldn't let you do this alone! Hell no, who would look after you if something went wrong? Who would keep you company, I made that decision own my own because whether you like it or not we are best friends and that's what best friend do!" Both girls stared at each other for a second before the both burst out crying embracing each other and crying out things like,

"I love you!" and "You're my best friend too". Apart from the two girls making a scene, none of the men in the room moved from their spots, they just stared gob-smacked at the show the girls were giving them, never in their whole lives have they been so confused and slightly embarrassed by other people's emotions, they were a real mystery those two Earth women. Chi Chi opened her eyes to see 4 sets of eyes glued onto her and Bulma; she blushed furiously and untangled herself from her best friend.

"Um Bulma there are people here that are dying to met you" Chi spun her friend around. For the first time when she got into the room Bulma noticed the other occupants.

"OH KAMI! HI YOU GUYS!" Bulma ran up to the baffled Saiyans and gave them all a huge hugs. Soon they all came over their dazed state and returned the hug.

"Hey Bulma long time no see!" Kakkarot laughed and hugged his childhood friend.

"Yeah nice to see ya!" said Krillin after his hug.

"Haha yeah look how you've grown" said Radditz giving Bulma a playful slap on the ass during his hug. Vegeta growled and was about to put Radditz in his place however Bulma stepped back and looked straight up at Radditz with a smirk,

"Yeah, wish I could say the same about you!" Bulma nodded her head to Radditz's crotch. Everyone in the room burst out with laughter, Radditz's cheeks went a slight red.

"Whatever wench" he said and sat down. Bulma giggle in victory.

"Hey come on you guys, sit we have so much to catch up on" that's when the room was filled with the loudest stomach growl Bulma had ever heard. Kakarrot blushed and laughed,

"Ha ha, hey Bulma do you think we could catch up will we eat? I'm starving!" Bulma giggled yet again,

"Same old hungry Kakkarot, I thought it was just a growth spurt you were going through, guess not he he." Bulma examined the room that they were in. The walls, floors and roof were all a metal material, just like the rest of the ship. The room was a square with the main door centered in the middle of the wall. She was directly facing the door, sitting down on an old torn couch with a small table in front of her. Two armchairs, both in the same condition as the couch were positioned in front of the couch on either side, containing the table. 2 doors were located on each side of the other walls and had a cupboard separating the two apart. On either side of the main door was a small medical wing, while on the other side was what looked like to be a kitchen, oddly enough didn't have a stove, just a refrigerator, a bench and some cupboards.

"Um you guys, how are we going to cook without a stove?"

"Oh we don't eat here, there is a food hall where all the men on the ship go to, to eat" explained Krillin as they began to get up.

"Ok lets go check it out, see how I can improve the slop they must dish out" Chi Chi stated and headed to the door, Kakkarot caught up with her and asked excitedly,

"You know how to cook?"

"Only the best" Chi Chi smiled proudly, knowing that Kakkarot was about to die from happiness. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, Krillin followed laughing with Radditz moping behind. Vegeta was about to follow them to when he remembered that there was someone remaining. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Bulma just standing near the chair and stared.

"Onna? Hurry up! What are you doing?"

"Just thinking…"

"What about?" Vegeta said before he could stop himself, why did he care?!

"I dunno…"Bulma trailed off, but then continued, hinting the questionable look in Vegeta's eyes. "I mean, I guess with everything that is happening I never thought I would get so lucky, I mean I could have been dead by now, and Chi, and my planet, but were still all alive, and also I could have been here, all alone, but yet, someone likes me up there and gave me you-" Vegeta's eyebrow lifted "- I mean you guys, so I guess I can't believe how lucky I really am." Bulma looked down slightly embarrassed about what she just shared with the Prince. Vegeta not knowing what to do in situations like theses reverted back into something he knew a little better.

"Onna, if you think you are lucky to be here with me, you are entirely mistaken, I will not look after you, I am a warrior not a babysitter, so get that through your that 'genius' head of yours,"

"Kami Vegeta! You don't HAVE to get all high and mighty on me OK! Damn, I get it! You have told me a billion times, give it a rest already!"

"Onna, if I choose to repeat myself I damn well will do so and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" he smirked and an evil glint in his eye.

"AHHH, YOUR SUCH A BAKA!"

"WENCH!"

"IDIOT!"

"WEAKLING!"

"MONKEY ASS!"

"BITCH!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"ME TOO"

"LETS' GO EAT"

"FINE"

"FINE!"

And with that the most arrogant pair in the universe strutted to the food hall with their heads held high.

Once Bulma entered the food hall she scouted around for the others. She couldn't see or hear them due to the surrounding soldiers whistling, making vulgar gestures and making advances at her, however soon cleared off at the sight of the sneering prince quite close behind her. Finally Bulma heard a,

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD?!" and sure enough she found a frustrated Chi Chi criticizing the server behind the counter, with Kakkarot and Krillin looking incredibly uncomfortable behind her (anime style sweat drops on their heads). Bulma ran over and steered Chi Chi away, with much difficultly, wondering if she saved her friend or the server.

"You can change the food and boss them around after you've worked here for sometime, not before," suggested Bulma, secretly looking out for the well being of her friend. Retrieving their food, the group sat down at a table in the middle of the room. Sensing the room had gotten silent, they all turned around, and ludicrously enough, everyone in the whole room were watching the 4 Sayians eat their dinner being accompanied by to females, it was simply uncanny. Vegeta grew impatient with the tension and glared at the onlookers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU FUCKERS LOOKING AT?" Everyone quickly went back to their own lives and a conceited Vegeta sat down, coming down to 5 faces smiling back at him, he just smirked, shrugged and continued eating. The rest also continued, however Bulma and Chi took forever because frankly the food was vile, but also were amazed at the amount of food the Saiyans ate, and at the rate they consumed it. Kakkarot swallowed and grinned back at them.

"See you still don't eat much, eh Bulma?"

"Yeah it's not even a snack" added Krillin, with a mouth full of food.

"Hey, I eat enough, humans don't need to eat the same amount of food you Saiyans do-"

"Hey Baby" Bulma stopped and turned around to face a red looking alien with white hair in front of a group of aliens looking at her and licking their lips.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey baby, you see my dinner was crap, so I had my hopes up for dessert and by looks on the menu you're it." The alien chuckled at his remark and gave Bulma a suggestive action. Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust, 'Seriously I have had enough of this!'

"Aw, you didn't like your food? Well that just too bad, here have some of MINE" and with that Bulma heaved her plate of food right into alien's face.

"AHH! YOU STUPID BITCH" he screamed, and motioned one of his friends to advance on Bulma, however before he could do anything, he to was pelted by food, this time not by Bulma but Chi Chi. Infuriated, the group of aliens advanced towards the group, however now the Saiyans had picked up their food (much to Kakkarot's dismay) and hurled their food at them, which much more force. The aliens picked up the nearest plate and started to cast them towards the groups, the girls hit the floor, while the boy skillfully dodged the flying cuisines. One of the plates hit the table behind the Saiyans, furiously they too responded with food throwing.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Krillin screamed, and soon enough the whole cafeteria was filled with Frieza's soldiers chucking enormous amounts of food at each other with immense force. Bulma and Chi Chi, however were having a tremendous timing chucking food at aliens that could kill them with one flick of a wrist, however they didn't get the chance to because either one of the Saiyans where behind the girls, watching their backs. However defending themselves and the puny earthlings, the boys decided it was time to leave. Quickly gathering the girls and tossing them over their shoulders the Saiyans flew out of the food hall at lightening speed towards their room.

Laughing uncontrollably, the two girls staggered into the main room, clutching on to each other. They watched as Vegeta and Krillin came in, then Kakkarot soon followed with his arms full of food. This set them off again.

"How can you eat more?"

"Eat more? I didn't even get to finish my dinner" Kakkarot protested, and sat down to his food. Bulma just amusingly shook her head.

"Hey were did Radditz go?"

"He went with some other soldiers" Krillin answered, sneakily attempting to steal some of Kakkarot's food.

"That was so much fun! Hehe I can't believe you started it Bulma" Chi Chi smiled proudly at her friend, Bulma grinned back in pure smugness. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Once again Onna, you prove to be an idiot and a hazard to yourself, therefore should refrain from ever using your brain, if you do so have one, and just shut your mouth." This time it was Vegeta's turn to smirk at his incredible comeback. Bulma just poked her tongue out at him (she found this quite affective) and changed the topic.

"Well that guy was such a jerk, in fact all these guys are jerks, do you know him?"

"Yeah Jeice, we know nearly everyone on this ship, but I just hang out with these guys" said Kakkarot, signaling the two men either side of him.

"Yeah, it is really hard to find some one you can trust on this ship, especially out on missions, some just leave you there to die I've heard" Krillin said gravely.

"What do your guys do on missions?" Chi Chi asked, a little bit scared of the answer.

"Purge mostly" Kakkarot had a contemplating look on his face. Bulma gulped, remembering Earth.

"You guys purge…even after what happened to planet Vegeta-sei?" She asked quietly, as if she didn't want to ask at all. The Saiyans all looked at her surprised; however cast their eyes down in shame.

"It...it's not like we have a choice Bulma, it either kill, or be killed here" Kakkarot tired to defend his actions helplessly.

"Yeah, it's not like we enjoy killing, we like the battle but we're not killers, we just don't have a choice." Krillin tried to back Kakkarot up with the same amount of futileness.

"We are not going to let our people down by dying, they fought hard for our survival and we will not put their efforts to shame." Both Kakkarot and Krillin looked up at the girls, trying desperately to make them understand the method of their ways. Chi Chi and Bulma both looked at each other and then back.

"We understand what you guys mean. I guess we're kinda doing it ourselves, working for the enemy. But look, I know I'm doing this for my family and planet's existence, even though I might never see them again, but I don't believe that, I know that I will see them again, that's why I took the offer; because I believe, I guess I started to believe when I knew you guys were alive. Our planet will be free someday and then so will yours" Bulma had endless emotions flickering in her eyes, happiness, sadness, understanding, desperateness, courage and hope. However her thoughts were rudely interrupted with a growl from Vegeta.

"Naïve baka don't be such a fool, you're under the most ruthless tyrant's rule now, there is no way you will ever see you're planet or family again," he hissed and marched to his room, slamming the door. Bulma taken back by Vegeta's harsh tone sat there and stared at his door. His words cut her so deep. A little tear formed in her eye.

"Hey Bulma, don't worry about it, Vegeta just gets a little sensitive when talking about Vegeta-sei and all, it's not you," Kakkarot patted Bulma on the back trying to comfort her. Bulma snapped out of her daze and gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Well I think I'll hit the sack, Knowing Vegeta he probably wants us up at 5 doing a warm up!" Krillin yawned and stretched his small but muscular arms.

"Yeah you're probably right, hey you two better get some sleep as well, I think you're gonna start work tomorrow, and we'll come and collect you guys for breakfast later ok? Night!" Kakarrot cheerfully waved as he went to his room, Krillin did the same and went to his.

"Oh by the way you girls are sleeping there" Krillin pointed to a door slightly away from the couch. Bulma and Chi Chi headed towards it, wondering why they never saw it before. Inside, the room was ordinary. There were two beds on opposite sides pushed up against the walls. A cupboard took the space between the two beds which was underneath a rectangle shaped window. There was one wardrobe on the opposite wall facing the window. The bathroom was on the side. It was about the size of two toilet cubicles, holding a shower, toilet and a sink. The walls, floors and ceiling were metal, and they had huge square florescent lights built into the ceiling.

"Nice" Chi Chi spewed out, sarcastically. Bulma nodded and sat down on the left bed, bouncing up and down, testing it. It was hard and uncomfortable, Bulma winced in disapproval. Chi Chi read her mind and sighed.

"I'm gonna have a shower" Bulma nodded and watched her friend grimly go into the smallest bathroom in the world, leaving Bulma to her thoughts. Why had Vegeta's reaction hit her so hard? It wasn't like the other times where he was doing it to piss her off, he meant it with complete sincerity, and this troubled her. It was like all she said, meant nothing to him, as if he didn't believe it, or refused to believe it, or just plainly given up hope, which scared her, but what scared her the most was the thought that Vegeta's words might be in fact true.

"Hey Bulma?" Chi Chi poked her head through the door and looked anxiously at Bulma,

"What are we gonna do about pjs?" Bulma laughed at her friends juvenile fretfulness, here they were stuck on a murderous ship and all Chi Chi was worried about was what to wear to bed! Bulma giggled, Chi was right, she wouldn't have survived without her. Walking over to the cupboard, she produced two large white shirts and tossed one to Chi Chi. She quickly slipped it over her head and walk out.

"All yours"

Bulma disappointedly, stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with the towels she found. It was so comforting to be under the warm massaging water, she wanted to stay there forever. Putting on her shirt and picking up her clothes, something fell out of her pocket, 'MY CAPSULES!' Bulma ran out of the bathroom to tell Chi Chi the good news; however she found a completely knocked out Chi Chi sleeping peacefully under her covers. Bulma smiled at the picture, she decided not to wake her exhausted friend up, and would tell her about the capsules in the morning. Lying down own her own bed, Bulma didn't realize how tired she was either, until her head graceful hit the pillow, at that moment, how soft the mattress was not a concern.

The ceiling was a gleaming sheet of metal. Untouched by dirt and blood, it reflected the Sayian no Ouji, lying in his bed, staring up towards it. The ceiling looked so clean, that if turned upside down, one could just glide across it. Vegeta longed to be able to do that. Up there, where everything smoothly glided along, however, in reality, he was condemned to as low as one could be on the floor, amongst the trampling, dust and blood. Vegeta scowled at his reflection. The Onna had no idea what she was talking about. You couldn't just turn the room around and voila, be gliding along. It was ludicrous, and as much as Vegeta hated to recognize it, impossible. Of course she believed now, she had only been on the ship for less than 24 hours, he had been on this ship for 12 years! Vegeta closed his eyes; he remembered the passion and desperation he had seen as she spoke her words of confidence. Vegeta cringed at the site; it was like watching himself 12 years ago. He distinctly remembered thinking the same thoughts, and he was only a boy. From that moment on in his life, he trained. He trained with all his might, pushing himself to unknown limits, and severely injuring himself in the process. The others followed his example, and this only made him more confident about reaching his goal. However, 12 years later, they were still in the shit hole. He still determinedly trains, hoping that his hard discipline would finally pay off. Although, after hearing another voice his thoughts, it seemed so futile, she was a mere Earth woman, therefore incapable to make a difference physically, and he, the Prince of the mighty Saiyans, was still at the mercy of Frieza. How was she ever going to achieve her goal, when he was still trying to achieve his? Vegeta sighed at his question, he didn't want to think about his failure; it just infuriated him more. Angrily he stared up at the ceiling, as if defying his reflection, he would continue to train, and soon show her and everyone else what the Saiyan no Ouji was made of. He would get out of this hell hole, even if it killed him. He didn't know why he had gotten so riled up all of a sudden, however blood pumped rapidly through his veins, and he smirked at the sensation, maybe all he needed was just some motivation.

A/N: wow long chap huh? haha hope u like this chap just putting in a fun light into the story come on they are teenagers, -xxx-


	10. Working Hard or Hardly Working

A/N: HEY GUYS! 34 reviews in total haha im happy, hope u guys like this chap, ok it might be alil violent but remember they aren't kids anymore, so life isnt smooth sailing im trying to keep this as real as possible but still make it fun. thank u to all the reviewers out there, WitchyWiccan, Megami, NairobiDawn, Sweetbearyfeary,denythefreshmaker and Cappuccino Penguin u guys rock (check out their stories) lots of love -xxx-

disclaimer : don'T own DBZ, belongs to Akira Toriyama, please don't sue!

Bulma, yawning, slowly stretched her arms and gently opened her eyes. Quickly, she sat up in the unfamiliar room. Her heart skipped a beat, however the past 24 hours came rushing back to her, and she sighed in relief, 'No wait, this isn't good, this SUCKS!' before she could recollect her thoughts again, Bulma broke down in tears. She sobbed, howled, and bashed her pillow, trying to make it all go away. It felt like a bad dream and she was expecting to wake up in her unbelievably comfortable queen sized bed, with the smell of pancakes lingering in the air from the kitchen. But no, she had to wake up with a sore body, cold and mixed smell of dirty clothes and metal. Chi Chi ran out of the shower in a towel to see what the screaming was about. To her relief she just saw Bulma twisted up in her sheets, crying a river into her pillow, she thought something bad might have happened.

"Hey B, what's wrong?" Chi Chi sat next to her friend and gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?! OK I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG; WE ARE STUCK ON A SHIP FILLED WITH MURDERERS, SOMEWHERE IN SPACE ONLY KAMI KNOWS, WE ARE SLAVES TO A PHYSCO OVERGROWN LIZARD; WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, AND OUR PLANET WAS ALMOST ANNIHILATED! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Bulma couldn't speak any longer, she found it hard enough just to breathe, gratefully though, two warm arms snaked their way around her and cradled her in Chi's lap. Chi Chi tranquilly stroked her blue tresses and spoke softly, trying to keep it from breaking.

"I know B, I know, but there is not much we can do about this, what about all those things you said last night? Were did that Bulma go? Look all I know is that, we are both miraculously alive, and so is our planet, Kami must really like us, we haven't been raped but in fact given security by almost the strongest soldiers on this hunk of metal. All we need to do now is get on, and find a way out, it's like you and your stupid inventions, you always crave more, and never look back on your old ones. We're both here, and we will both get through this, ok?" Bulma sat up and stared at her friend with the utmost admiration, Chi was so brave, and here she was wallowing in self pity when she wasn't the only one in trouble. She gave Chi a huge hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Chi…now I have a surprise for you" Bulma grinned and shook that episode off, determined to be more optimistic. Producing her capsules to Chi she threw one on the ground to produce a large box labeled,

"CLOTHES!" they squeaked together, and began the endless search of 'what to wear'.

Kakkarot beamed; in front of him where 10 large bowls of steaming hot rice. Opposite him where another 10, however these belonged to Krillin. The two had just gotten back from their 'warm up' and were ready to dig into their breakfast. Just when the two of them had their food positioned in front of their mouths a group of soldiers surrounded their table.

"Hey monkey's, eating a big breakfast I see; bet you're hungry from the work out last night." Kakkarot looked across the table questioningly at Krillin, he in return gave the exact look. 'Oh no we must have missed training yesterday, where gonna get a beating…again!' Kakkarot sighed; he really needed to start remembering stuff.

"Ah now come on, don't tell me you guys didn't get any action at all! I mean they are living with you for fuck sake!" Krillin looked up perplexed, then his eyes widened.

"AH KAKKAROT THE GIRLS!" they had forgotten all about them and that they needed to show them where to work. The two Saiyans flew out of the Food Hall as one big blur. The group of soldiers laughed at the two's idiocy, then, greedily sat down to finish the food that the Saiyan's didn't get to start. However before any of them could take a bite, Kakkarot suddenly appeared, gathered the bowls in top speed a raced out again,

"Thanks guys!" leaving the soldiers with sweat drops, gawking at the door.

Bulma and Chi Chi where still in their room getting ready. Bulma was combing through her gorgeously blue hair, while Chi Chi was strapping up her boots. Without warning their door flew open and both where tossed over a shoulder and rushed out of the small apartment and down opposite ends of the corridor, they barely had enough time to wave at the others retreating figure. Once Chi was out of sight, Bulma scowled down at her transportation. A little bald head was bobbing up and down as they flew down the hall. Bulma automatically knew who her transporter was.

"Krillin! I have legs you know!" she whined,

"Hey, morning Bulma! Sorry no time, gotta get you to work, were kinda late! Here eat this." Krillin handed her a bowl of rice and chopsticks. Bulma groaned 'Great, I'm late on my first day at work on this hell ship, wonder what kind of punishment you get for being late…' Bulma absent mindedly started to chew her breakfast.

The two soon arrived to a large metal door, Krillin punched the buttons on the code pad and the great door 'whooshed open'. Inside there were machines, chemicals, experiments, and aliens in white coats left right and centre. Krillin put her down and pointed to a door at the end of the room.

"Ok Bulma, that's the Head of Science Department's office, go knock on his door, I would come with you but Vegeta wants us to begin training immediately, he's such a cranky ass" Krillin mumbled the last sentence mostly to himself, 'what's up with Vegeta lately?' Bulma giggled and nodded.

"When wasn't he ever? Thanks Krillin see ya later ok!" Krillin hesitated before he left.

"Um Bulma, warning, science guy here is also a cranky ass, so try not to make him too mad, ok, good luck" then he was gone. Bulma sighed; 'great…' she smoothed out her shirt and pants and opened the door. 'He's a scientist, how much of a grouch can he be-'

"Ms BRIEFS! YOU ARE LATE!" Bulma winced at the volume of noise coming from an old, sturdy man behind a large desk. He had sleek white hair, combed back; dark squinty eyes behind his sharply cut thick glasses. To make his appearance older, he had a white beard connection to his moustache, it was short but noticeable. He wore a long spotless white coat to finish his ensemble.

"Um… I'm sorry about that Sir, couldn't find my way around the ship." She cautiously looked at he man who was scowling deeply at her.

"…it won't happen again" she added quickly, if she was going to work for him she might as well try and get on his good side.

"It better not" Bulma bit her lip to stop herself snapping back 'arrogant old bastard'.

"Now, I am Doctor Kanji, Head of this department, Lord Frieza has told me that you are quite the little genius, though I can hardly believe it to be true, and that you are to be put to work immediately. Follow me and hurry up, tardiness will not be tolerated her Ms Briefs, neither will disrespect, I have clear orders from Lord Frieza himself, that if you so much put one foot out of line I am to report to him immediately and you shall endure the consequences, do I make myself clear." Bulma's face was now slightly red and her eyebrows were borrowed furiously inwards but she managed a,

"Yes, Sir" . She followed him around the science labs as he gave her a tour; it wasn't a pleasant one, since all he did was insult her intelligence and race.

"I don't understand why Lord Frieza would spare a worthless creature like yourself; you better make it worth his while!" Once the tour was done they headed back to Dr Kanji's office. He handed her a white coat.

"Now Ms Briefs, Lord Frieza has done some research on your planets technology and there are various items that he wants you to construct, the first will be the 'regeneration tank' I hope you are familiar with this machine?" Dr Kanji gave her a challenging looking, Bulma did her best to not roll her eyes, little did the Doc know, she invented it.

"Um yes doctor I think I am familiar with it" Bulma did her best to try and sound sincere; she would give him the shock of his life, hopefully killing it. The Doctor frowned.

"Good, then Gieton here will show you to your work station and get you started. The Lord wants to see your results in 2 months, that shouldn't be a problem would it?" again he mockingly watched the girl. Bulma had enough, and was about it say something when the door opened. A light red, handsome, well built alien walked into the room. Bulma thought her mouth was going to hit the floor. He was just so gorgeous! He was in between Kakkarot's and Vegeta's height, and looked practically human, except for the light red skin and elfish ears that protruded outward to be recognized amongst his spiky silver hair, which swept over his forehead getting a little into his dark eyes. He wore a white coat and Bulma almost shouted out in glee when Doctor Kanji introduced him.

"Ah, good you're here, Ms Briefs this is Gieton, he will be assisting you with you're project, now both of you get out of my office" and with that he shoved them both through the door. Bulma landed on her backside with a thud.

"OUCH!...grr…stupid baka, old fart…"she mumbled to herself, while rubbing her butt at the same time, a red hand appeared in front of her face, and she followed it up to met the gaze of Gieton.

"Hey you ok? Here let me help you up, don't mind the Doc, he's just worried about getting old I think, doesn't want to get replaced." His smile was warm and genuine, and Bulma almost melted on the floor as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Well he seems to be able to push people around a bit, so I don't think he will be getting replaced anytime soon," she aided her butt some more. Gieton laughed,

"Come on I'll show you to your work station." She followed the red skinned hunk to a room with desks, computers, state of the art tools, and filing cabinets; it was like Bulma's old lab back home. The thought brought tears to her eyes, puzzled Gieton asked,

"What's wrong? Is it not to your liking?" Bulma smiled through her tears, this hunk was so sweet; she might have to marry him!

"No, its ok, the place is great; it's just, it reminds me of my old lab, at home"

"Oh" Gieton got the message and comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder,

"I understand, I'm sorry it had to be this way, most of us were taken away from our planets too, but you got to make the most of it, that's the only way to live on this ship." Bulma sadly nodded her head, she already knew that, but she just didn't want to believe it. Sighing Bulma quickly gave Gieton a small hug, pulling back she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Ah…sorry about that, guess I'm overly emotionally today…so lets get to work" Bulma hurriedly walked to the plans lying out on the desk. Gieton smirked, he wasn't sorry at all.

Chi Chi walked into the main kitchen, she wanted to gag at the smell, and could hardly see because of the smoke that lingered around. Suddenly a huge purple hand grasped her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. Chi Chi shut her eyes and waited for whatever came next, however nothing did. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was standing in a line. Next to her, on the right, was a tall, skinny, blue alien that had an apron on and a hair net, it also had five tentacles, rather than hands. Oh her left, a plump orange alien stood, it too wore an apron and hair net, in fact the whole line was. That's when she noticed a huge fat purple figure, walking up and down the line, like captains do to soldiers. Abruptly it appeared right in front of Chi Chi, almost nose to nose. Chi gasped a little, startled by the ugliness of the monster in front of her.

"You're the new recruit huh? Gave yourself in without any warning, well at least you can be thankful that you're not dead, but that can be changed if you don't behave." Chi Chi was about to faint, the alien had serious breath problems, and the stench was nearly overwhelming. However, she was roughly pulled out of her drowsiness and put in front of a steel table with, what she could only image to be, various types of food.

"So you are a cook eh? Lets just see how good you are." The purple alien gave Chi Chi a knife and ordered her to cook.

Hours later, Chi Chi was still trying to make the so called 'food' that they had provided eatable. The rest of them were just watching her, laughing occasionally when she almost puked from her concoction, and endlessly insulted her. Tired, upset and frustrated, Chi Chi whirled around to the purple alien that seemed to be the boss.

"I can't cook with this shit; don't you have other type of food? Can't I look around the kitchen a bit and get the feel of things?" the purple alien, again put its ugly face right in front of hers.

"Listen girl, you will cook the things provided for you, your lucky we haven't killed you yet, and you say you can cook, but look at this shit! You're worthless and time is running out, so make something eatable before a I get back." And with that, all of the other aliens retreated out of the kitchen. Chi Chi sunk to the floor and started to cry. It was just too damn hard, she couldn't be strong anymore, she never wanted to come but she did it for Bulma, and now both of them could die any minute. It was futile, their live would never be the same, not matter how much they wanted it to be. Chi Chi wiped away her tear with her shirt, no, she couldn't give up, it was either stick it out and live, or fail and die, and she had come too far just to give up and die. Determinedly Chi Chi got up, and started to turn towards the table, when a refrigerator came to view. Smirking evil she walked toward it.

Hours later, after endless chopping, cutting, stirring, mixing and almost gettng her hair burnt from the stove; Chi Chi had finally finished. Proudly and exhausted, she stepped back as the others came in to sample her food. As much to their despair, the food the weakling human cooked was absolutely, delicious. The purple alien came over to Chi Chi.

"Earthling, I do congratulate you, the food is excellent." Chi Chi smirked.

"Of course it, is I made it." The purple alien scowled at her, but then gave her an equally evil smirk.

"Yes but I happen to wonder where you got all the ingredients to cook this?" Chi Chi's smirk was totally wiped off and she gave a horrified look.

"Because it seems to taste nothing like the food we gave you to cook." Chi Chi quickly looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"LAIR!" screamed the purple alien and struck her. It continually beat up Chi Chi, while kicking her out the door. Almost on the brink of unconsciousness Chi Chi was grabbed by the hair violently and the alien whispered in her ear.

"You insolent wench! Never disobey my orders again, or next time you will die. Frieza will hear about your defiance." The smell did it for Chi Chi, rendering her unconsciousness, which was probably for the best because the alien gave her another swift violent kick in the stomach, and left her outside in the hall way to defend for herself.

A/N: ohhh Chi Chi is in alittle bit of trouble, this is a BV flick btw, but i decided to put alittle bit of the others in there too, like chi and goku ( yeah i decided to use his saiyan name, found it more fitting) it doesnt steal the light of BV but hopefully adds more to the story, to answer Sweetbearyfeary review and for others who wonder: hey hun, i hope u can wait alittle bit longer until they get together, cuz i have it all planned out but its gonna take some time because im tryin to focus on buliding their relationship, i find it really interesting how a guy wit an ego as much as veghead can learn to 'love' so i wanna explore how, so please put up with the story till then i promise ill make it worth ur while! -xxx-


	11. Raging Hormones

A/N: hey ppl! WOW thank u sooo much for the reivews, never got so many at a time before! special thanks to Cappuccino Penguin ( thanks for the ton of reviews btw! ), VeryShortMidget( love the name), dirtysouthssweetness, Angelstruck, WitchyWiccan, NairobiDawn, and denythefreshmaker! U guys all rock hope u enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer : i do not own DBZ, it belongs to Akria Toriyama, please dont sue, just enjoy

Vegeta's back fiercely connected with the ground, making his vision unstable. This just pissed him off more, and he lunged back at his attackers. Kakkarot and Krillin rushed forward to meet him, and then separated to attack Vegeta from both sides. Skillfully Vegeta dodged and blocked all the attacks coming his way, and giving out his own. The trio was moving swiftly across the training room, in the air and on the ground. Their training had been hard and intense, more so than in a long time, and the reason was Vegeta. He just seemed to push them further and further, never backing down, and intensifying the spars. Using all their force, Kakkarot and Krillin managed to get Vegeta on his back again, and quickly descended towards the ground.

"What are you two bakas doing? I didn't say we could stop!" Vegeta growled at his to companions' weakness.

"Uh come on Vegeta lets give it a rest, we have been going at it for 5 hours." Kakkarot sat down and started to rub his neck, Krillin sat beside him and collapsed on the floor.

"Weaklings" Vegeta sneered but joined the other two, not as close but near enough to be part of the group. They sat in silence for a while till Krillin broke it.

"Wonder how the girls are getting on today?"

"Yeah, I didn't have enough time to see Chi Chi in alright, hope she's ok"

"Yeah same with Bulma, that Dr Kanji is such a bastard."

"Hmph, who cares? They need to learn how to get around on their own if they ever want to survive here." Vegeta stated. The other two just nodded in agreement, but knew better.

"It's so weird, I can't believe Bulma is actually here, I mean it's not cool why but it is cool that she is!" Kakkarot laughed innocently, he was delighted that his childhood friend was here. Krillin laughed too.

"Remember how much trouble we used to get into and having her didn't help cause she gave use the technology to do it all!" Both of the Saiyans laughed, except for a certain Prince, who just smirked. Yes, he remembered, it was probably the best time of his miserable life, everything was easy, no Frieza, he was Prince to a living race, he was at the age where his mischief was at its peak, and to wrap it all up Bulma was there. Suddenly the memory made him frown. The past was the past, he couldn't bring it back, he could avenge it, and the childhood that was robbed from him, but couldn't bring it back. Now, since the woman showed up unexpectedly, she brought back all the memories that he had locked up inside of himself, pushing it them back in to the depths of his soul. He didn't want to remember what life was like, because he knew he could never have it again. He had a purpose to avenge, avenge his father, mother and people, but not his memories, it was so much easier to lock them up; lock up the memories of emotions he once had, because it was those emotions that would be the death of him. Emotions were for the weak, anyway, they got in the way of his training and purpose, and now since the woman was back in his life, emotions he hadn't felt in years all came rushing back, and he did not like it, one bit.

"Hey Vegeta? You ok?" Vegeta snapped back to reality, slightly embarrassed that they caught him off guard.

"Fine Kakkarot, now lets train" and with that he lunged himself toward the big goof.

The trio of Saiyans was lying up on the floor starting at the ceiling, breathing in heavily, trying to stable themselves. It was 12 at night and they had just stopped training because of the lack of energy. They never had lunch therefore didn't have any fuel to run on. Abruptly the training doors were thrown open, and Radditz came in.

"You guys, there's something that you should all see pronto!"

"What could be so important Radditz? I really don't feel like watching two weaklings beat the crap out of each other right now."

"Oh no it's much better than that, now, COME ON" Radditz launched three small ki balls at the others to get them on their feet.

"Ok, Ok, jeez, stop with the fireworks already" Krillin sat up quickly and the three of them followed Radditz down the hallway. Soon enough they came to a hug crowd of soldiers standing outside the kitchen door. The four Sayians pushed their way through only to find, an unconscious Chi Chi lying on the ground, with a flustered, worn out, but extremely pissed off Bulma, protecting her with a piece of metal pipe, warding off the vulture like soldiers, the site was quite laughable actually. Vegeta did his best not to burst out laughing, however the other two had concerned looks on their faces and they continued to shove their way through.

Bulma was at her wits end. It had been almost 3 hour she had been holding off the savages from the defenseless Chi Chi. None of them really made a move but they had all crowded around them, so that there was so escape, and continued to antagonize her mercifully. Suddenly her worst nightmare came true, when a large yello alien came up towards her. She swung the pipe in front of him, trying to ward him off, however he just kept of strolling along towards her. He caught the pipe and ripped it out of her hands, discarding it. There was a huge cheer from the crowd, as the strong muscular alien grabbed hold of Bulma's wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Bulma watched, horrified as his friends started to descend on Chi Chi. All too soon, she was slammed up against the wall, and could feel the alien's hot hands start to roam over her body 'OH KAMI! I am going to get raped in public!' She shut her eyes and tears began to fall uncontrollably. She didn't want to show weakness, but she was going to get raped, and so was her unconscious best friend, because she failed to protect her. Bulma waited for the yellow guy to make his move, however it didn't come, in fact she felt the strong arms being pulled away, setting her free. She was about to collapse and saw the floor grow nearer and nearer, when another pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up to she who her next rapist was, however as if her life was in a movie she came face to face with none other than Vegeta!

"Onna, you ok?" he asked, and hint of concern broke through the barricades which shone through his eyes for just a moment. Bulma, overwhelmed just latched onto Vegeta in a hug embrace and never let go, sobbing into his neck. Vegeta was taken aback by the woman's actions but concentrated on the mob of Frieza's solider before him, quite pissed off that he interrupted their show.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY FAGGOTS!" Vegeta yelled and broke into a fight stance, Kakkarot did the same, with Chi Chi slung over his shoulder, Krillin and Radditz also took a stance too. Soon enough a huge fight broke out in the hall, everyone against everyone, usually forgetting what they were fighting about but continued. The 4 Saiyans let go a couple of Ki blasts, enough to blind and damage the other men and swiftly retreated towards their room.

Safely inside, Kakkarot brought Chi Chi to the medical bed, and started to tend to her wounds. Krillin and Radditz decided to go and get some food to bring back and left, leaving Vegeta to take, a still clinging Bulma to her room. Inside Vegeta disentangled himself gently from her grasp and sat her on the bed, he just stared at her.

"ONNA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Vegeta smacked himself mentally; he didn't mean to sound so harsh. Bulma stared, completely shocked at his outburst, this angered her immensely, and she replied with full force.

"WHAT THE HELLVEGETA, WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING? A DANCE? NO! I WAS PROTECTING MY FRIEND AND MYSELF FROM BEING FUCKING RAPED!"

"Why the hell were you two in the hall way by yourselves anyway? And why was that other woman unconscious?"

"I don't know actually, it was around 9 and I finished my work and wanted to see if Chi wanted to go grab some dinner, no one was in the lab at the time because they all left before, and I kind of remembered where the Food Hall was so I took a chance and left, then I found Chi, unconscious outside of the kitchen, a few men were already around her, so I found a pipe and started to ward them off, but then they bought friends and encircled me and I couldn't do anything, I was like that for 3 hours, and then, that guy, came up, and I saw them take away Chi Chi!" Bulma couldn't say anymore, the memory was just too horrible to relive, and she clung on Vegeta again for dear life. Vegeta, now used to her embrace, awkwardly stroked her back and tried to soothe the sobbing female in his arms.

"Onna…it's ok, you're fine, Chi Chi is fine, you're safe, it's fine." He couldn't think of anything else to say, if he and the others hadn't showed up when they did, Vegeta shuddered, he didn't even want to finish the thought. That sick bastard was going to take her, in front of everyone, and his friends probably were going to take Chi Chi, unconscious or not. Bulma must have been thinking the same thing, she weakly mumbled

"Vegeta…I…what if you…I couldn't have protected her!" She howled at the thought and Vegeta did his best not to scold her because his ears couldn't take it. Instead he took her to the small bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet seat and rinsed a small towel. He gently lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and he slowly began to work on the small cuts on her face.

"Onna, you couldn't have done anything to help her anyways, it was amazing you lasted that long, so stop beating yourself up about it, we were there, you two just shouldn't walk the ship unattended, it's not safe" Bulma hung her head in a defeated manner and sighed. Vegeta crouched down to the vulnerable woman, he didn't know why but the will to protect the Onna was pumping rapidly through his veins. He was blind with rage when he saw that ugly yellow piece of shit advance on her like that, and he secretly promised never to let it happen again. Vegeta again, lifted up her chin, to see a small tear, fall gently down her face; impulsively he rubbed it away with his thumb, before he could stop himself. She gave him a small warm smile, and he returned it with a smirk.

"Come on Onna, let's go check that Kakkarot hasn't killed the other woman in attempts to revive her." Bulma's eye widened in horror, she saw Vegeta's eye laughing at her but she punched him in the arm, nonetheless, and dashed out of the room to save her friend. Vegeta chuckled, 'at least she's moving' he thought, following her out.

Bulma was glad to see that Chi Chi was in fact conscious and not dead. She was now lying on the couch with a wet cloth on her forehead. Bulma knelt down beside her and held her head.

"Hey Chi…you ok?" Chi Chi smiled and winked at her friend.

"Been better, but I'll survive thanks to Kakkarot." Bulma turned her head to see a bashful Kakkarot and giggled. At this point in time Krillin and Radditz returned with loads of food, Kakkarot grabbed the food and sat on the armchair, while Chi Chi began to tell them about her day.

"Yeah that was Soko, the purple one; she's been the head chef since forever."

"That thing was a SHE?" the room laughed at Chi's expression.

"So how was your day Bulma?" Kakkarot asked with a mouth full of food. Bulma smiled in disgust and adoration. She began to tell them about the pain in the ass Doctor; and the regeneration tanks she has to build to show Frieza in a month. This really intrigued all of the men, they always needed something like that, it was true Saiyans healed quick, but not quick enough. Then she told them about Gieton, she turned her head and whispered in Chi Chi's ear that he was gorgeous, however she forgot about Saiyan's keen sense of hearing and turned around to find all eyes on her.

"Gieton? Hmmm haven't seen that guy since he got his ass kicked at the trials last time, so the science department is where he is hiding?" Krillin said, Bulma gave him a glare,

"Hey, stop dissing him, he's a really nice guy and if it wasn't for him I probably couldn't stand being in that place."

"Onna you're so naïve, don't you see he just wants to get into your pants?" Vegeta pointed out, disgustedly.

"Ohhh, Vegeta, do I hint a jealously?" Bulma smirked, knowing she pissed him off. He shot daggers back at her.

"Onna, if you want to be an idiot baka and have a repeat of today, be my guest, just don't come crying back to me because I really don't give a shit, I have better things to do then protect some weakling who was an idiot and got herself into the position in the first place!"

"OH KAMI VEGETA! You're such an arrogant bastard! Why don't you pull out that pole that is shoved up your ass and get a life! Gieton is a really nice guy, and if you don't like him that's YOUR PROBLEM! Not everyone on this ship has a sick and twisted mind ok. Just stop being such a baka!"

"YOU ARE AN IMPOSSIBLE BITCH!"

"WELL ALEAST IM NOT AN ARROGANT JERK-ASS!"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! GO DEFEND YOURSELF AND GET RAPED JUST DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME! BITCH!" and with that he slammed his door shut. Furious, Bulma ran into her room and slammed her door shut too, leaving an awkward silence between the other four…

"Hey Chi Chi, you gonna eat that?"

A/N: lol gotta love Goku! V and B are seriously impossible, both stubborn asses and raging hormones! hope u guys enjoyed this chap, thanx again for my last reviews, so make me happy and r&r this time too please! -xxx-

SHOUT OUTS: to Cappuccino Penguin and denythefreshmaker (and everyone else who is interested) : yeah they were stupid huh? well ill give u a hint, the next chap is called Consequences! dum dum DAAA ;P


	12. Consequences

A/N: hi, im back, here is the next chap, hope u like it, tell me if its a bit ooc at the end, cuz im trying to keep all characters real! thank you to all my reivewers out there, u guys rock hard!

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does, but please dont sue me, its just for entertainment and a fan fic!

Bulma cautiously walked towards the refrigerator, treading lightly in hopes not to awaken the four sensitive Sayians. It was the middle of the night and she suddenly had the need to drink something other than water. Taking extra care in opening the fridge door she bent down to examine the choices. Humming to herself she didn't hear the footsteps silently approach up behind her.

"I like your shirt Onna." Bulma swung around in fright, but before she could say anything she was ruthlessly pushed up against the counter with a hard muscular bare chest locking her in. Bulma looked up into the Sayian's eyes, in fear but also curiosity.

"What do you want?" she whispered. A familiar smirk appeared on the man's hard face.

"You" and with that Bulma had a royal tongue plunged down her throat. Bulma was taken aback by what just happened, and tired to push him away, yet Vegeta caught her wrist and brought them around his neck. Bulma was now becoming tamed by the kiss. It was hard at first yet now had a more passionate pace. His tongue was deeply massaging every corner of her mouth and she almost died when he started to suck on her tongue. Her hands were now willingly around his neck, pulling him hungrily into the kiss. She could feel his hot hands on her waist which tactfully made their way around to her ass, then slowly started to descend upwards underneath her shirt until…

BANG!

Bulma swiftly sat up in her bed. 'OH KAMI, what the hell was that dream?' she thought, yet before she could analyze it her thoughts her interrupted by another loud bang, which turned out to be a knock coming from the main door. At this point in time Chi too heard the knock and sat up in bed. The two girls stared at each other and then fearfully crept out of bed to open the door ever so slightly just so they could poke their heads out to see who was there.

In the main room Vegeta, Kakkarot, Krillin and Radditiz (wearing nothing but boxes and white t-shirts Bulma and Chi Chi noted) where standing in front of the main door talking hotly (well mainly Vegeta) to their guests standing outside. Bulma and Chi Chi left the safety of their bedroom and quickly made their way behind the tough Saiyans. Bulma peered around Kakkarot to see Zarbon and Dodoria standing in the hallway, no wonder they weren't allowed into the room.

"Ok all you monkeys lets get a move on!" Zarbon ordered. Chi Chi fearfully looked up at Kakkarot.

"Where are you going?" she asked fearfully.

"Frieza wants to see all of us because of yesterday" Bulma could hear the sternness in Kakkarot's voice, sending shivers down her spine, when Kakkarot is stern then you know there is hell to pay.

"Yeah ok, but who will look after the girls?" Krillin gulped out of fear and cowardliness.

"No one, orders are they come too" Zarbon and Dodoria smirked sadistically towards the girls. Vegeta brutally snarled, turning everyone's attention towards him.

"Leave them be, they did nothing!" he flared his ki as a warning sign for them to back off.

"Listen Ape, orders form the top, do as is commanded or there will be worse consequences to pay." Zarbon pushed right passed the deadly Prince and presented his arm to Bulma.

"Now if you please" Bulma glared at the sick alien, there was no way in hell she would take his arm. Bulma was about to slap it away when Zarbon caught it in mid air,

"Ah ah ah…consequences my beauty" he roughly placed her arm through his and smirked triumphantly at Vegeta who was balling his fists so tight that his knuckles had gone white and a trace of blood oozed out from his fist. Dodoria did the same to Chi Chi, who he practically had to pry from Kakkarot's strong grip. As the henchman walked through the halls with fuming Saiyans behind them, Zarbon piped up,

"I love your sleeping garments woman, too bad you don't wear it all the time" he evilly refereeing to Bulma's white t-shirt and bare legs. She suddenly felt naked and uncomfortable. Dodoria chuckled and Chi Chi let a small moan, and the Saiyans summoned all their will power, so not to knock the living daylights out of the twisted soldiers in front of them.

When they reached Frieza's grand throne room, they were welcomed by Frieza himself and Soko the kitchen lady.

"Ah, look who it is, how nice to see you all here together" an evil chuckle left Frieza's purple lips. His guests glared hatred towards the tyrant, yet this only amused him further.

"Now I hope you know why you are all here" this received unison of growls.

"Why are they here, they don't need to be, we failed not them" Vegeta had his arms crossed and his face showed no emotion, just pure anger. The giant lizard chuckled at the Prince's rage.

"Well my Prince since you asked so nicely, I will be glad to explain, Soko here tells me that black haired wench disobeyed orders on her first day, this will go unpunished, and the blue haired wench is here, ha ha, just for the experience I guess, to keep her intact. Restrain them" with that order, Zarbon and Dodoria skillfully took the two girls' arms and secured them at the back. Frieza laughed at the women's futile attempts to break free from their imprisoned state. He strutted his way towards the women and took both cheeks in both of his hands.

"Now boys, you know the saying, 'ladies first' so the first part of your punishment, watching these two fine women, get punished." And with that he slapped both women across the face, and then before they could recuperate, punched them right into the stomachs, making them lose wind and cry out in pain. The Saiyans began to charge at the monster yet he just put his hand up to halt them in mid air.

"Ah, boys I don't that is wise, unless you want to see them get even more severely punished." With that the boys lowered to the ground in defeat.

"Ha, thought as much, well ok girls" Frieza roughly took each girls face and forced them up to look forward.

"Now it's your turn ladies" with that the most powerful being in the world descended upon the four Saiyans with much less mercy he had on the girls.

Bulma couldn't stand it; she thought she would be sick. It had been half an hour of brutal thrashing and she was made to watch the whole thing. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, walls, but mostly on the four Saiyans. Nearly every inch of their bodies were covered in blood. She and Chi Chi watched as Radditz fell to the ground unconscious when his head made contact with a wall. Then Krillin was the next to go, being blasted by a sea of ki beams. Vegeta and Kakkarot were the last to remain. With one last final whip of his tail he sent both Saiyans down upon their knees. He took both of them by the hair and roughly pulled them straight so they could hear,

"Punishment over" and with that he swiftly kicked both of them into the wall where they fell down in a heap. By now both girls were crying hysterically and ran over to their friends when Frieza order them to be released.

"Fix them up" was all that the tyrant said before he and the others left two vulnerable girls alone, in the midst of hell.

The girls sat in silence for a moment,

"What are we going to do?" Chi whispered terrified beyond comprehension. The boys lay mutilated upon the floor with a pool of blood underneath their drained bodies. Bulma thought hard, they need to get all of them medical attention and fast, before one of them…she quickly shook that thought out of her head. NO. She would not let that happen. Suddenly she remembered her capsules.

"Chi stay here" before Chi could protest Bulma ran out of the room leaving Chi Chi all alone. 'I'm gonna kill her' Chi thought wildly, yet all negative thoughts left her mind when Bulma came back in a capsule convertible. Chi Chi beamed.

"Bulma Briefs you are a GENIUS!" Bulma giggled in her arrogance.

"I know, right?"

Soon enough the girls had transported their protectors to their room, and tucked them into their beds. Then retrieved medical equipment from the medical department and tended to their patients. Bulma had just finished Radditz and headed for the one and only Saiyan no Ouji's room. Bulma sadly walked towards the beaten up Prince. She carefully sat next to him on the bed and sighed.

"Vegeta…what has he done to you." Affectionately she ran her slender fingers through his coarse black hair then down his cheek; carefully wiping some blood off his beautiful face, wait… 'Beautiful face?!' Bulma critically analyzed the Prince's features and couldn't deny it any longer, Vegeta, was…well, beautiful.

'Even when he's covered in blood' she chocked. Then she started to get to work. First she had to wash the cuts on his chest. Just as her soothing, warm cloth gently touched his hard chest, his hand instantly caught her arm, making Bulma yelp a little.

"Onna, that hurts" Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and a scowl was planted across his face. 'Why the hell is he so angry? I'm just trying to help' Bulma's eyebrows narrowed.

"Well tough it out Princy" she said firmly and tired to resume, yet Vegeta blocked her again.

"Vegeta I'm only trying to help"

"I don't need your help woman; I don't need anyone's help!" he stated sternly, yet it was all in vain when Bulma punched him right in his bruised arm. Not letting him self scream in front of her, he clutched onto the bruised arm and shot daggers towards her.

"See, you're in no state to get up, now shut up and let me help" again she descended her cloth on his chest, cleaning up his wounds in soothing circular motion. Vegeta growled at the sensation he was enjoying all too much.

"Woman" he warned,

"Vegeta" she warned back with the same equal tone.

"Here, sit up and let me do your back" obediently, the Prince reluctantly sat up, causing immense pain on his behalf, yet showing none of it. Bulma squeezed behind Vegeta and rested her back against the wall and spread her legs so Vegeta was sitting between them, then continued to relieve his back. The two sat in silence, for what seemed like forever. Bulma had finished his back and was examining it, incase she missed a spot. Bulma was saddened by what she saw. Hundreds of scars violated his back. New ones, old ones, short ones, longs ones, no matter what, they were all evident. Bulma gentle run her fingers up and down Vegeta's back. A soft moan escaped from the Saiyan no Ouji lips. Without him knowing his tail disobediently coiled around Bulma's waist. Bulma was shocked by the furry rope, but then smiled happily and started to stroke it earning her a deep purr from the Prince, making his back vibrate. Bulma giggled and continued to stroke the tail while Vegeta rested his back on top of Bulma, and closed his eyes in peace. However being Vegeta, his peace was broken by a soft whisper against his ear.

"Vegeta"

"Hmm" Vegeta retorted unhappily.

"I…I'm sorry we got you hurt. I promise I'll be careful next time…I, I never want to see that ever again Vegeta, I don't think I could take it, I can't take it, all the blood and pain…" Bulma was shaking violently now, she had been scared for life, Vegeta knew this and was unable to rid her from it. It wasn't fair, he was supposed to protect her from the cruelness that lurked on the ship, yet he gave her front row tickets. He could only blame himself for not being there and taking charge. He silently promised himself he would be on full alert when it came to her safety.

"It's not your fault" he stated roughly, but it seemed to calm her down.

"I shouldn't have been so dense as to leave you after hours at your lab" Bulma sighed into the crook of his neck, he flinched as Bulma shifted slightly, reminding her that he was the one who was injured. Bulma slowly rose from her comfortable position. Vegeta eyed her questioningly.

"You're still hurt Vegeta" she reached over to get bandages.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Vegeta challenged her, reminding her of her doll incident. Bulma smirked,

"Well I did learn from the best"

"That is correct" he retorted in the most arrogant tone making Bulma roll her cerulean eyes.

A/N: aww, ok well tell me what u guys think please! ok so it seems that Bulma is dreaming of a certain Saiyan, and that certain Saiyan has promised himself to protect her, so if this is not love then tell me what is! hehe ok well im still slowly developing their relationship, i dunno if u can even call them friends, its something way different. anyway please review, thanks to VeryShortMidget, denythefreshmaker, NairobiDawn (just updated newest story 'When Sparrows Fall' check it out its worth it), Cappuccino Penguin and my newest reivewer Strawberrychan!


	13. So Close, Yet So Far

A/N: hey back! sorry it took so long, this week has been hell! well i hope u like this little chap here, thanks to all my reviewers NairobiDawn,denythefreshmaker,QAM-Stu  
,Cappuccino Penguin,Ashley , ok i know this sounds lame but PLEASE REVIEW it wud make me soo happy and i would know if u guys like the story, plus it doesn't even have to be praise but tell me if i did something wrong, so when u finished with this chap, just a lil comment is all i ask, thanks soo much u guys rock!

Disclaimer: i don'T own DBZ so please don'T sue

1 month had almost passed, and Bulma sat, concentrating on the Regeneration Tank schematics. Its deadline was due in a week and she had to make sure everything would be perfect. This would be her first encounter with the over-grown lizard since his 'punishment' and she didn't wish to find out what else he did if his temper was lost.

"Bulma? It's 1 in the morning, come on go to bed, you can check it tomorrow." A firm hand had placed itself of her shoulder. Bulma knew it was Gieton and sighed happily. He had always looked out for her since she arrived on the ship, and in the past month they had grown to become quite good friends. She trusted him with helping her with her work; he was reliable, smart, and diligent and frankly she didn't know how she would have survived on her own without him. She turned around, stood up and nodded,

"Ok, fine I guess you're right" she yawned, secretly she was happy he came because she was on the verge of falling asleep anyway. They walked out of the lab together, just causally chatting about their day.

"Ok I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow then" Bulma waved goodbye and turned to leave, but Gieton caught up with her.

"Hey, it might be late but I don't want you walking on your own in these halls, come on I'll take you." Bulma gave Gieton a sweet smile, she was glad someone cared about her enough to make sure she got back safely. Usually Krillin or Kakkarot was there but it was late and she didn't expect them to be there (Only because they are both forgetful). She was about to thread her arm through his when a voice interrupted.

"I don't think so Onna," Vegeta emerged from the shadows and greeted the two with a very petrifying glare.

"What? Vegeta wha-"

"I'll take you back to our quarters, if you think I will let some geeky little science weakling walk you back, you are sadly mistaken, Frieza put you under my supervision, and I don't wish to take the blame again when you turn up dead, now move red head." Before Bulma had anytime to protest Vegeta had grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Gieton, dragging her down the hallway. Bulma quickly turned her head and mouthed 'Sorry' looking very apologetic indeed. Once around the corner, she jerked her arm out of Vegeta's not too tight grasp and scowled at him.

"Kami Vegeta, that was rude, not only did you insult his skin, you insulted his power and intelligence, come on he would have been able to take care of it, at least I wouldn't have walked back by myself, he was doing you a favor, and there you go with your 'Me-Prince-You-Weakling' act, sometimes you can be such a jerk!" Vegeta returned the scowl.

"Onna, he's a scientist, got his ass kicked, and has red skin, I was pointing out the obvious, so if he doesn't like the truth, tough, and I don't need people to do me any favors, I can take care of my duties and myself."

"Yeah, WHATEVER, Mr Independent, tell it to someone who cares…so, why you out so late? Did you just come to fetch me? Aww is Veggie head getting soft?" Vegeta growled at the last remark, the woman had returned to use her old pet name for him from when they were children.

"Onna, if I didn't like it when I was 7, then there hell isn't anyway I would like it now, so shut up with the name! And hell no, I'm not going soft or whatever you weaklings call it, I just got back from training." Bulma frowned and inspected his body. It was the first time she realized how worn out and ripped his suit was, and the bruises on his face where dark, this deepened her scowl, 'He works too much, I swear it's gonna be the death of him.' Bulma smiled evilly, and hugged his arm. Startled by the action Vegeta looked down at her, horrified with the display.

"Thanks for caring" she whispered, as if he had just done the noblest deed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed her off, making her almost tip over.

"Yeah right, whatever onna, you wish." Laughing Bulma jumped onto his back, in a piggy back style. Vegeta _almost _yelped with surprise and horror, but muffled it, then angrily tried to untangle her arms that where in a death grip around his neck, which wasn't much since he was a Saiyan.

"Onna…GET OFF!" this only encouraged her to giggle more and hold on tighter. Vegeta, exhausted from training and not wanting to hurt her in the process, gave into Bulma's closeness and proceed to walk down the hall. He didn't understand the woman. Wasn't it just this morning that she damned him to hell alive, and called him every vibrant word under the sun that her huge brain could think off? Ever since she had got on the ship all they ever did was bicker, constantly, usually about their personalities, or sometimes random outburst would occur, leading to a full frontal war. Sometimes the arguments were quite entertaining, and Vegeta usually won, making her even more pissed off. But other times, he could have blasted her there and then, however he could never bring himself to do it. He told himself that if anything happened to her, Frieza would torture him so badly, that in attempts for peace, he would blast himself. However, deep, deep, DEEP, down he knew that was one other reason. And yet, very rarely, they had moments like this, where there was no fighting, no Frieza, no nobody, just him and her, and clandestinely, he preferred this best.

"So what was your day like then?" Bulma asked, breaking Vegeta's trail of thoughts.

"Training, contently beating everyone's ass, until the asshole Zarbon turned up and beat the shit out of Kakkarot, he just came in and started to attack him, then left."

"WHAT? No way, what a bastard, is Kakkarot ok? I swear I'm gonna kick his ass so hard one day that he will never be able to sit down again." Vegeta laughed.

"Onna, if Kakkarot can't beat the green freak, then how in universe would you damage him so much that he wouldn't be able to sit down?"

"I'd find a way!" Vegeta laughed again at the girl's determination, knowing it was futile.

"…Vegeta, Kakkarot is going to be ok right?"

"Baka fool, of course Kakkarot is going to be ok, he's Saiyan!" Bulma smiled at his pride.

"So I guess you flew in all high and mighty to save the day then?"

"No? What are you talking about? Intervene in the fight? Of course I didn't" Bulma, shocked at his answer, slid down off his back to face the Saiyan no Ouji.

"What? Wait, you're telling me, that while your life long friend was getting beaten to a bloody pulp you stood back and watched the show?"

"Yes-"

"What the hell Vegeta! What were you thinking you selfish bastard! Poor Kakkarot was getting beaten up for Kami sake! And you just WATCHED! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Vegeta, not at all liking her tone retaliated with the same volume.

"WOMAN NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME, you do not just go and join in someone else's fight, haven't you heard of honor? It's not like I watched and laughed, if Kakkarot wasn't strong enough to win then he should lose honorably, rather than be aided and win in a shameful manner." Bulma, not believing what he was saying; threw her arms up in the air.

"I can not believe you! How can your ego be so big that it stands in the way of helping a friend when he clearly needs it?"

"Kuso Onna, I don't know why this is such a big deal to you? In Vegeta-sei you do not aid the other, weakness would not be tolerated, if you were weak you deserved to die, Kakkarot was weaker than Zarbon and suffered the consequences, nothing else!"

"You Saiyans are so incredibly twisted, you know that? What a bunch of shit! Haven't you ever heard of supporting others? Teamwork? I can't believe you Saiyans lasted that long without it!" Bulma caught a flash of sorrow in Vegeta's eyes, 'ah, shouldn't have brought up the dead race,' however Vegeta thundered back,

"Onna, it's because of our strength that we lasted so long, unlike you weaklings, I can't believe that Frieza spared a pitiful WORTHLESS planet like yours!" Anger now dominated Vegeta's cold onyx eyes. Bulma opened their main door, and rushed towards her room.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PLANET YOU FUCKING JERK, IT IS NOT WORTHLESS, IT IS STILL HERE UNLIKE SOMEONE ELSES I KNOW, SO DON'T TELL ME THAT MY PLANET IS WEAK BECAUSE YOURS ISN'T EVEN AROUND TO COMPARE!" Bulma covered her mouth, wishing her words would just go away, yet they didn't, and now she was facing a furious, yet hurt to the core, Prince.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry I should of never-" Bulma walked up to him and tried to put her hand on his arm. Violently he jerked away, and whispered so menacingly it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Don't touch me you worthless wench, you don't even deserve to be in my presence, all you earthlings make me sick, and if it was up to me, I would have blasted your worthless piece of shit you call home years ago, now get out of my sight." Bulma stepped back and stared at Vegeta, utterly shaken by his words, until her rage got the best of her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VEGETA! YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM LEAVING, NOT BECAUSE YOU ASKED, BUT BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU! MAKE MY LIFE EASY AND GO AND BURN IN HELL!" with that she ran to her room and slammed the door shut, amazingly not waking Chi Chi. Vegeta stormed to his own room. Both of them slid down the down and sat with their heads in their hands,

'What have I done?'

Chi Chi sat on the kitchen table and leaned in. Kakkarot leaned forward too, smacking his lips as a new sensation swirled around in his mouth. He had never tasted anything this good, and thought it was impossible that one person could make him so delightfully happy. His moaned in ecstasy,

"Wow Chi, that was amazing!" Chi Chi blushed, and giggled, thrilled that he enjoyed it.

"You really thought it was good?"

"Are you crazy? You're the best!" Chi Chi shyly smiled at the goof, she didn't' know why, but around him she felt so giddy and lightheaded. Chi Chi took the spoon from Kakkarot and gave him something else to try. Since the first night on the ship, Kakkarot had always brought Chi Chi to and from the Kitchen, and checked up on frequently, especially after the Soko fiasco. Now they were sitting alone in the kitchen, having one of their annual tastes tests, probably one of Kakkarot's favorite times of the day. He was elated that Chi Chi was such a good cook, and visited her as often as he could, which gave them a lot of time to become quite close.

"So when do you have to go to training?"

"Uhh…really soon actually, Vegeta's been acting really weird lately again, training non-stop for almost nothing, Krillin and I practically have to drag him out of the room, otherwise he would never leave" Kakkarot gave the spoon back with a thumbs up.

"Hmm that's odd, I know he is a training freak but not even stopping to eat or sleep? That guy is going to wear himself out, speaking of wearing themselves out have you seen Bulma? Kami, she looks so tired, and thinner, I'm getting worried, she hardly eats, sleeps, and is cooped up in her lab all day, her project is due today so hopefully she'll get back to normal" she handed him another sample, he took to graciously.

"Yeah I haven't talked to her properly in ages, neither Krillin nor Radditz, in fact I don't think Vegeta and her have been in the same room together for about a week." Chi Chi shrugged, yet she knew something was up between those too and intended to find out what, though her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a chunk of food hanging on the corner of Kakkarot's mouth. She giggled, and without thinking reached over to wipe it off. Unfortunately both of them came to their senses when Chi Chi's hand had rested on Kakkarot's face a moment too long. They awkwardly gazed into each others eyes. Chi Chi hastily yanked her hand away and looked down, blushing furiously, not knowing what to do, and wished someone could beat her out of her humiliation immediately. However instead of a blow, a soft hand tilted her chin up, Kakkarot just warmly smiled down at her. Calming herself, Chi Chi weakly smiled back, and quickly busied herself with the pot on the stove, while Kakkarot resumed his seat across the counter.

A/N: hey guys! hope u liked that, sweet neh (well some parts) see you soon for the next chap!( its gonna be a good one!) remember R&R thank u! -xxx-


	14. Close Encounter

A/N: hey guys! thats so much for the reviews (Strawberrychan,Bulma Breif,Cappuccino Penguin,NairobiDawn,denythefreshmaker)  
it truely means alot when u guys just leave alittle something! hey if u want to see V at his best, def watch him when he's beating cell after the hybolic time chamber, after cell kills Trunks (sniff) and when he dies by frieza (alittle side of veggie rarely seen) OH btw has anyone else noticed that he actually stayed at CCorp one year before those infamous 'three years' , when the nameks stay too? just putting it out there...;P well hope u like this chap...read and review u guys! p.s this is especially dedicated to denythefreshmaker, hope ur swollen hands get better soon!

Disclaimer : dont own, dont sue...please

Bulma nervously paced back and fourth in her lab; any minute now her doors would burst open and Frieza would arrive to inspect her regeneration tank. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she had double checked everything she could possibly think of and was 101 sure it worked. Yet being in the presence of that monster could make anyone tremble and after her last encounter with the twisted tyrant Bulma was on the brink of a nervous break down. Gieton watched the blue haired woman pace frantically. It was only the two of them in the lab. He could clearly see that Bulma was anxious, he was too, though, wouldn't admit it. Finally the doors flung open and the ugly over grown lizard, proudly walked into the room, accompanied by, Dr. Kanji, Zarbon and Dodoria. 'Urgh…great the 4 biggest asses on the whole ship HAVE to come and inspect my work, seriously if Vegeta was here I might as well blow it up myself!' Bulma bit her lip, something she tended to do when she was extremely uncomfortable and waited for someone to speak.

"Well my dear, 1 month is up, now lets' see if you're worthy to keep alive." Frieza coldly laughed at his own joke, while the other 3 followed. 'Kiss ass' Bulma thought weakly, and started to explain her invention.

"Ok, fine, well it is simple really, it is basically a healing pod, the wounded are placed into the pod like so" Bulma climbed into the pod and showed them were the person had to be placed.

"The person must be stripped of clothing though, the treatment won't work if not." All four audience members smirked suggestively. Bulma almost puked at the sight but continued.

"Right…then the oxygen mask is placed over their mouths and nose, the cords are to be placed over each lung, on the abdomen, placed on both inner thighs, and arms, this way the whole body is exposed to the treatment. Once the person is secured, the hatch is sealed and to activate the machine you must press the green button on the right, the one with the word _activate_ on it" Bulma inwardly grinned, knowing she just spoke to the strongest being alive as if he was merely 5 years old. However Frieza just slanted his eyebrows inwards but nodded her on. Gulping, Bulma continued.

"Um, yeah, once the tank is activated, the pod should fill up with green liquid, this is a special formula that heals the skin on the surface, whilst the cords connected to the being, heals the inside of the body and restores them back to their normal state. Now the scale on the outside of the pod has three stages, red, yellow, green and white. These display at what stage of recovery the person is at, red being the lowest, and could possibly not make it, whilst white means they are fully recovered and should be taken out of the pod. The red button, next to the green button, reading 'deactivate', will cease the treatment, the pod will drain and the being should be removed. That is basically what everyone needs to know, it's not complicated." Bulma turned to the foursome with a satisfied look plastered across her face. She knew that is was an impressive piece of machinery, and loved every minute of rubbing it into their faces. However Bulma's smirk gradually formed into a frown, when Frieza stood up and came to observe the RT. He turned to her and smirked evilly.

"Very impressive my dear, this might be the ticket to an invincible empire, quick treatment to the wounded, however I am in doubt whether your little invention is too good to be true eh?" Bulma narrowed her eyebrows challengingly,

"Of course it works, and you better believe it!" This just made Frieza smirk wider and he edged nearer to whisper in her ear.

"Prove it." Without warning Bulma felt a sharp pain across her neck before she fell in a black oblivion.

The hallway seemed endless. Vegeta stopped and stared down the corridor, he knew were he was going, and he knew why it was taking him so long, he just didn't know why he was going! He hadn't talked the woman in weeks, since their last full frontal encounter. He didn't want to admit to her, and especially himself, but having her inform him of his planets non existence, pained him to the core. He didn't understand why though, but by her speaking the words just made him feel incredibly betrayed, in a sense. She was one of the only living memories of his planet left, yet she just goes and insults its worth in the universe as if it was a speck of dust. This would have angered him to the extent of homicide; however his retort swallowed him up and engulfed his thoughts, till guilt rose, almost sending him mad. He couldn't believe that he, yet again, deeply wounded her emotionally; the girl, who at the same time, angered him to the brink of insanity, but who excited him every time she looked his way. Yet now he had totally blown it. She hadn't talked to him since, they hadn't even fought, which unnerved him immensely. He didn't mean what he said, he just didn't think, all he wanted to do was hurt her as much as she had done to him, however she didn't exactly say that if she had a choice, she would have obliterated his race, and for this he was, regretful. That was why he was walking down the corridors towards the science labs. It was late again and he wanted to see if she was there. He didn't have a speech prepared nor really cared, but he just wanted her to say, something. The doors swung open to the labs, however the lights were off. 'That's strange; they usually lock the doors if the room is unattended.' Vegeta silently crept into the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to pick up any sort of ki in the rooms. He sensed one coming from the back room; however it was so weak he could barely make it out. Inquiringly, the Saiyan no Ouji made his way to the back room. As he entered a soft green glow greeted him. It came from a large pod. Vegeta, intrigued, made his way over, however was shocked when a completely _naked_ Bulma came to view, floating around in some sort of green goo. Vegeta stared, absolutely speechless, firstly because it was the last thing he thought he would have found, and then secondly, she was NAKED! Vegeta gulped uneasily, but continued to stare (boys…). She was gorgeous. Her soft radiant turquoise hair, floated with ease in the green liquid. Even though half her face was covered, she seemed totally relaxed, Vegeta, daringly ventured downward. Her milky skin looked incredibly soft in the glowing liquid. Vegeta could feel himself painfully harden when he took in her magnificent curves. Her breasts were glorious, plum but in proportion to her body whilst her slender hips looked too smooth. The soft glow of the liquid gave her an aura of some sort, which traced her whole body. Then, to Vegeta's amazement, his knees buckled. He had faced some of the most fearsome creatures in the universe and had never even blinked, but he sees her naked, floating in some goo, and was practically having a heart-attack. Unfortunately, before Vegeta could get mad, the scale turned white, and Bulma's eyes shot open.

Vegeta actually jumped back in surprise, however regaining his composure hastily. Bulma peered at him questioningly, looked down, and blushed furiously. She desperately tried to cover herself up with her hands. Amused to the fullest Vegeta couldn't help but just to laugh at the site. After he recovered he met a very angry pair of sky blue eyes. She flashed a killer look at him, and if she did have the strength, she would have killed him on the spot. Urgently she pointed to the control panel (still trying to be modest). Vegeta glanced at the controls and looked back up at Bulma, grinning. He slowly descended his hand on the red button, but quickly pulled away, and smirked evilly at her. She could not believe it. The bastard was screwing with her! 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ASSHOLE DOING? DOES HE THINK THIS IS FUNNY? OH KAMI WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GONNA…AHHHHHH!' Bulma lost it and began to make threatening gestures towards the Prince, knowing that was all she could do, however this just made him laugh even more. Vegeta smirked 'I know what will get her going' Vegeta straightened up and looked seriously at Bulma. He slanted his eyebrow in a malevolent kind of way, smirked, and started to walk out of the room. Bulma's eyes doubled, and if her mouth wasn't covered by the mask, would have dropped to her feet. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her. Beyond control Bulma started to throw herself against the glass pod window, in attempts to free her self. She was past thinking, panic and desperation took control, and fear overcame her body. She shoved her body towards the glass one more time before she meet the coldness of the hard metal floor. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was surrounded by the liquid, however no glass. Never having time to contemplate the issue she was brutally pulled up by the shoulders and glared at with cold dark onyx eyes.

"ONNA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he was now shaking her, not forcefully though. Bulma shook her head to get a grip of herself.

"What?, what?...WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" Bulma struggled with all her might to be rid of the Prince's grip, however it was completely fruitless. He just held her tighter, that's when she realized she was still completely naked.

"OH KAMI! YOU'RE SUCH A SICK PERVERTED FREAK! YOU STARE AT ME NAKED; THEN SCREW WITH ME, THEN ABANDEN ME…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" At this point Bulma was kicking, punching, screaming and thrashing around trying to break loose, and Vegeta had had enough.

"ONNA QUIT IT! LOOK I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU, WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M STILL HERE THEN?" Bulma stopped fighting and stared up angrily at him, although said nothing. Vegeta continued.

"So why the hell were you attempting to break the glass with you're weak body?"

"Well how else was I going to get out? I didn't think you would as hell come back." Vegeta frowned at the woman in front of him.

"Do you not trust me Onna?" Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes and breathed heavily. They were so engrossing, so many hidden emotions were locked away from the world were inside those eyes, and at times Bulma usually possessed the key; however there was a barricade of black up, blocking the view of his soul. This frustrated her to no end and she violently hissed.

"No". Vegeta's heart sunk, yet there was not a single trace of it. He desperately searched her eyes, looking for the really answer, however, just like him, she too had a barrier up. He growled, frustrated and pushed her away from him, as if she was poison. She wobbled, not yet used to standing up alone, and collapsed in a pathetic heap. Vegeta scowled at her weakness. He was hurt, confused and annoyed with her; however he couldn't overcome the need to stay with the puny Earthling. Bulma lamely tried to cover herself with her hands, and sat balled up on the floor, her eyes were cemented on the ground, refusing to look upwards. However her connection was broken off when a shirt was thrown roughly in her face. She looked up to see a shirtless Vegeta.

"Put this on, your ugliness is going to make me chuck." He stated bluntly. Bulma snatched the shirt and threw it on, however still didn't move from her spot. Vegeta sighed tiredly, all he wanted was to talk, but she still insisted on the silent treatment. He reluctantly sat down beside her. Bulma was shocked beyond recognition, yet kept her ground. She couldn't fathom Vegeta's strange behavior, especially after their previous fight that took place like 1 minute ago. She didn't know if she liked it or not. Aggravated by the awkward silence, the Prince decided to talk.

"So are you going to tell me why you were floating around naked in green liquid or not?" he asked quite exasperated. Bulma was taken aback for a moment or two, and if it was any other time, she would have laughed at his question. Though she remind silent and thought.

"I, uh, don't really know…all I remember was that I was giving Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Dr. Kanji and Gieton, a demonstration how the regeneration tank works. Then Frieza asked me if it worked, I said yes, then he asked me to prove it and then…"Bulma gasped in realization. Vegeta turned his head to the woman, her face had gone pale, and her hands covered her mouth. She turned her head to face Vegeta, he could read the pure terror in her eyes, and could barely make out,

"He struck me, then, then, stripped me!" Vegeta's jolted his head further in her direction, fury rising quickly up his body. Who knew what that sick twisted bastard did to her! Vegeta balled his hand into a fist, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He barred his teeth savagely, 'How could I have not protected her AGAIN, I am so tired of failing when it comes to her!' But his trail of thought was broken, when he heard a sob.

"Oh Kami…what happened…what if he…"tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, and she was shuddering uncontrollably. Before Vegeta could stop him self, he tugged on her fragile wrist and brought her into his lap. Without hesitation, Bulma crawled into the Prince's lap and cried into his chest. She felt so exposed and violated, she had no idea what happened, and that scared her the most. Vegeta stroked her back, trying to sooth the traumatized girl. He lingered his head around her hair and took in her scent.

"Onna, I think you're untouched, but I can't be sure" Bulma backed up and gazed into his eyes questioningly.

"I can sense if you have been touched, however that green stuff is getting in the way, don't move ok, I'm trying to work it out." Bulma nodded and sat still, while Vegeta came to her neck and took in her scent, thankfully he couldn't smell another on her. However he couldn't justify his answer without one more test.

"Ok, lie down flat on your back" Bulma hesitated, looking skeptically at him, however obeyed his command. Vegeta scowled at her lack of faith in him, although he couldn't really blame her. Carrying on, his hand hovered above her abdomen, slowly moving it back and fourth. He closed his eyes to concentrate. What seemed like ages to Bulma, Vegeta removed his hand and turned to face her.

"You're clear" Bulma sat up abruptly, almost making their heads collide into one another, and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying all over again. Vegeta could feel her hot tears travel down his chest, which only made him hug her tighter. They stayed together like for a while, each secretly liking each other's company, and secretly dreading to let go. Vegeta had now found a rhythm in stroking her back and actually found it quite therapeutic. Her gentle hot breaths on his chest, and the way she found her way to his tail, and was now gingerly petting it, all added to the rhythm, making her at that moment, the most important thing in his miserable life. Coming to these terms, he realized he had forgotten why he came here in the first place.

"Onna, I…er, I have destroyed a lot of planets, and yet never conquered yours, and not because it isn't worth conquering, because it is, I, er, just haven't." he prayed that she understood what his lame speech meant, because he didn't think that he could bring himself to say it more clearly. Bulma shifted herself and gazed into the onyx spheres, she gave him the warmest smile as she found the key and unlocked his barrier. She knew what he was saying, and really couldn't believe it, 'maybe little Veggie is still there after all'

"Vegeta, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean a single word, I loved your planet nearly as much as my own, in fact I never wanted to leave, and when I found out it was gone…I grew up." Bulma smiled sadly, remembering the day clearly; her fury towards Vegeta faded and all that was left was a broken little girl that lost her best childhood friend, in mind and body, she never was the same again. Vegeta watched her emotions flicker rapidly through her eyes; he couldn't believe because of him that the woman in his arms turned out to be the way she is. Not that it was a bad thing, she turned out to be… endurable, however he couldn't help the feeling that he robbed her of her youth, something that was robbed off him and he hated being the cause.

"Mum and Dad were so worried, I wouldn't play with anyone for months after that, that's when Dad-Daddy…"Bulma swallowed another sob. Vegeta looked down puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I miss my parents…I never got to say goodbye…do you think they are alright, that they lived?" Bulma desperately searched Vegeta's eyes, as if they held the answer to life itself.

Vegeta locked the gaze; jealously hit him hard, he wished for someone to be concerned for him as she was for her parents, just to see what it felt like to be wanted, needed. Yet shoved his feelings aside, he had a chance to a least help her contact her parents, at least restore a little of her youth back. Vegeta shrugged.

"I dunno Onna, but I know how we can find out." Bulma's eyes sparkled with glee. "Really how?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, it's late and I need sleep woman." Bulma crossed her arms and huffed at his candor.

"Kami Onna, stop with the drama, it makes you look even more ugly then you already are" before Bulma got to strike back, she was whisked off her feet and was soon flying mainstream down the hallway. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with the stubborn ass tonight she curled up and rested her head against his chest, soon finding herself dozing off into a deep slumber. However just before sleep captured her, she managed to let out a hope for Vegeta,

"_Thank you_."

A/N: so what did u think? hehe finally some good B/V action...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee read and review u guys thanks ever so much!-xxx-


	15. Connections

A/N: hey everyone! hows it going, seriously this week has be sooo hetic for me and today is the only moments rest i got so i decided to update! thank u so much to my last reviewers Bulma Brief,NairobiDawn,denythefreshmaker,Gothic Bulma ,debje and Strawberrychan i appreciate it soo much! hope u guys like this chap please read and review!

Disclaimer :i do not own DBZ, just borrowing, please dont sue i dont mean any harm! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama

Kakkarot peeked around a corner, and tried to sense if anyone was approaching. 'Ok, all clear, go, go, go' he raced down the hallway with all his might, hoping to reach his destination before the others realized he was gone. 'Vegeta is going to kick my ass for this, and Krillin, he might actually join in' Kakkarot groaned at his acknowledgement, but it was too late to turn back now. What was he thinking to skip morning training? Vegeta would kill him. He had also been ditching Krillin a bit lately, hopefully not too much for him to become suspicious, but enough to make Kakkarot feel guilty, however he was now entering two steel grey doors, and was welcomed into a room full of steam. He made his way to the only silhouette in the room and grinned as he snuck up from behind. This was the person who made him do idiotic things (well more than usual) and yet he did not regret it at all, he didn't know why he put his neck on the line for the person all the time, but he just couldn't drag himself away.

'BOO!'

Chi Chi screamed in terror and turned around to her attacker, spatula at the ready. When she turned to see a hysterical Kakkarot doubling over in laughter, tears almost streaming down his face, she didn't know whether to be, angry, relieved or happy. However when she opened her mouth the decision was made.

"KAKKAROT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" fruitlessly she whacked him with her spatula, this only made his laugh harder. Chi Chi, giving up ceased her useless attacks on him and just stared at the big goof. Reluctantly she found herself joining him in a fit of giggles. They grinned childishly at one another before Kakkarot asked,

"Hey Chi, what ya cookin?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on you big goon, taste this" Chi Chi went to the fridge and handed the hungry Saiyan a piece of food. Closing the fridge she chuckled to herself, 'at one point in time I wasn't even allowed to be near this thing'

"So how is it?" Kakkarot grinned, completely satisfied with his mouth stuffed.

"Its soo good Chi, no wonder you're the head chef now, I've never tasted food this good, EVER!" Chi Chi beamed, yes she was now head chef, catering for all the disgusting soldiers on the ship, plus creating a masterpiece every night for his lizardness to dine on, and yet it was never a problem to cook for the big goof sitting in front of her, in fact she quite enjoyed it. She secretly counted down the minute's everyday for his little pop-ins, and she loved the compliments she got from him as well. The two friends sat down and had their usual chats about everything and anything, while Chi Chi cooked and Kakkarot ate.

"…yeah, I've been feeling a little guilty about Krillin lately, but he hasn't said anything, so I guess he hasn't noticed, Vegeta has been in a weird mood all day, sort of tuned out, but extremely grumpy for some reason, more than usual, and I'm gonna be late for training, so at least I'll get a good fight out of him today." Chi Chi looked up from listening and gave Kakkarot her famous disapproved looks.

"Kakkarot you know its bad news to get Vegeta even more pissed when he's twice as much pissed off then he was before, maybe you should get yourself back before he gets worse and you almost die." Kakkarot nodded his head, a little upset that she wanted him to leave, but then again she had a point.

"Hey before you go can you pass me my chef hat" Kakkarot brought the white hat to Chi Chi, in exchange she produced a little cupcake with frosting.

"Hehe, a little on the go snack" Kakkarot beamed at the girl and gave her a huge hug. He affectionately placed her hat on her head and secured it on. Their eyes locked. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers down the side of her face, and cupped her head in both of his strong hot hands. The heat, given off by his defined hands, was too much for Chi Chi to handle, as her eyes lids slowly fell, and she could feel herself tilt her neck forward. Kakkarot bent over, he could feel Chi Chi's warm uneven breath softly graze his face, as he leaned into her, like a magnet was pulling him in. Both of their eyes shut, as their hot, craving lips met in a shy, soft, sweet kiss. However as quick as the moment came, it ended when Kakkarot pulled away, eyes wide and in shock.

'I…I…I, I better go" and with that he flew out of the kitchen in a flash, leaving a very exasperated, hurt and confused Chi Chi, with an uneaten cupcake.

Bulma yawned and stretched. She rose out of bed and made her away to the bathroom, still in a state of sleepiness. She looked in the mirror as she let her shower heat up.

'Eww what's that green stuff doing in my hair' then Bulma gasped. 'Oh man, I thought that was a dream…he really saw me in there…naked!?...great!" Bulma rolled her eyes in defeat and headed for her now, steaming hot shower. She sighed as the hot pelts of water, rhythmically massaged her skin. In the shower she had time to recall the nights events, sometimes wishing she had forgot about them instead. Yet something was nagging her in the back of her mind, she knew it was about Vegeta, but she just didn't know what, that's until it hit her, like a hammer to the head.

"My PARENTS" she exclaimed, in one fluid motion she turned off the shower, jumped out, dried herself at rapid speed and threw her clothes on, dashing out of her room to Vegeta's. It was empty; in fact the whole apartment was empty.

'Shit what's the time? I better go to work then I'll find Vegeta.'

At the end of the day Bulma raced down nearly every corridor she could find in search for Vegeta, it had been hours after work but she was still persistent; 'I'll find him no matter what!'

Vegeta fumed down the hallway. All day, all he could think about was the blue haired girl. It absolutely infuriated him about the way he acted towards her the pervious night, so caring and understanding, well as much as he could be, but just plain weak! He didn't know what got over him, but all he knew was that woman was not good, and now she was out looking for him wanting him to do another weakling favor for her, that's why he was still roaming the corridors instead of eating, training or sleeping. He wasn't running away (he told himself) 'I am merely avoiding the annoying blue haired pest, I don't need her persistent nagging 24/7, and therefore I won't damage to her, because if I did, it won't be so pretty when I see Frieza next.' Vegeta was tired of playing cat and mouse with the human, he had a long day, thinking about her, and then beating himself up about doing just that. Then Kakkarot decides to finally show up and something had got into him, causing him not to focus during training at all, 'well whatever is on his mind CANNOT BE AS BAD AS MINE!'

'Fine I'll go see this damn woman and get it over and done with, but I refuse to act weak around her, I will not let her think that she has the advantage and think now she can get whatever she wants from me! I am the Prince of Saiyans and she should not forget it!' Surely enough, when Vegeta stopped avoiding Bulma, she found him in no time flat. 'It's like she can read my fucking mind!' Bulma ran up to the proud Prince and smiled.

"What the hell do you want _Onna?" _He asked, as mean and sarcastically as possible, hoping she would get the message to back off. She did, she just ignored it.

"Hey Vegeta, Kami, where have you been? I've been looking all freaking over for you, it's like you have been avoiding me!"

"And what if I have?" he sneered. Bulma looked crossly back at him.

"Well it just proves that you are a coward." 'This should get him going' Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Onna why the fuck would I be scared of some pitiful thing such as yourself?"

"I don't know Vegeta, you the one being the coward and avoiding me, so ask yourself"

Vegeta just snarled at her in a very animal like manner, it was just that question he had been trying not to think about all day.

"Onna I'll ask you one last time, what the fuck do you want?"

"You promised…" Vegeta was taken aback by Bulma's expression for just a second, it was deathly serious, yet had a great swell of grief and anxiety whirling around in it, but above all trust and confidence. Vegeta realized this was not an issue to joke with the woman about. 'Kuso, fuck, shit, dammit', he huffed and motioned Bulma to follow him.

"Fine woman, I'll show you how to fucking contact your pathetic parents, just stop stalking and annoying me for Kami's sake!" Bulma shrieked with glee and jumped on the retreating Prince's back, locking his neck into at death grip hug.

"OH Thank you Vegeta!"

"See woman! This is EXACTLY what I am talking about, now GET OFF!" Vegeta gruffly, but gently, broke free from the crazy woman's grip, grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall.

After walking through what seemed like kilometers of corridors, Vegeta finally turned around to a quite bored Bulma and put his finger up to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Ok Onna, shut up now, this is the hard bit, the only way you can contact your parents is through the control room, since its late there shouldn't be anyone here, or at least for a while, but you haven't got long and I dunno how the fuck to use the machine, I'm just here for possible translation got it?" Bulma nodded her head, still keeping to the 'Shut up' policy. Quickly but cautiously the pair entered the control room. Automatically, Bulma hurriedly busied herself in figuring out the computer. She frantically pressed random buttons and punched in codes, it baffled Vegeta, and he wondered if she really knew what she was doing, but thought against asking. Vegeta was awakened from his trance of watching Bulma's hands swiftly glide across the controls by a

"YES!"

Suddenly the large screen in front of them switched on, and a mystified Dr. Briefs appeared on screen.

"DADDY!"

"Bulma? Oh Kami, is that you Bulma?"

"DADDY!" that was the only word Bulma could say at that point, she could feel the sting of tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she was overcome with joy and relief that she couldn't contain it any longer, breaking down in front of the gigantic screen she sobbed to her father.

"Daddy I miss you so much, how are you? How's Mum? I'm so relieved you're not hurt, I would never have forgiven myself if you weren't, I wish I could have contacted you sooner!"

"Bulma…I can't believe its you!...I…we…We thought you were dead! Where are you? Oh Bulma why didn't you tell us sooner? We have both been so worried!" Dr. Briefs by now had joined his daughter in the crying orgy.

"I know I'm so sorry, I would if I could have, but Daddy, I'm on Frieza's ship! And I'm a slave to him, he has only kept me alive because of my intelligence, in fact that is the only reason he has kept Earth alive! Oh Daddy it was awful! He bribed me, he said if I didn't work for him he would destroy our planet, like Vegeta-sei!" obtaining this information Dr. Briefs went a sickening white, clutching his chest his breathing became jagged and suddenly he started to cough violently, the screen started to lose connection and the picture abruptly turned a dead black.

"DADDY?" Bulma hysterically tried to regain a signal, the Doctor's face reappeared looking flushed, and the old man was quite out of breath.

"Bulma, I'm going to come and get you! You have to get off that ship; I can't stand for my daughter to be under the threat of that monster!" Bulma weakly smiled at her father's nobility but shook her head in disagreement.

"No Dad…you can't come out here, this is something I have to do alone, I don't want you risking your life for me, this is the only chance Earth has, and the only chance you and I have, I can't run away and you can't come-"

"But Bulma! This is preposterous! You're not safe there, I-"

"Daddy, I'm fine, I have survived this far haven't I, and plus I have a special sort of bodyguard that can almost guarantee 100 security he is here now, and you know him!"

"Who? Yamcha?"

"No, wait till you see this you'll flip!" Bulma grinned widely at her father and left to force her 'protector' in front of the screen. Vegeta desperately tried to push the worn out human away without hurting her yet he was already in view of the screen.

"Who is that?...no…it can't be…VEGETA?" Vegeta whirled around, scowled at the Doctor and folded his arms.

"Who else do you think Old man?" he retorted harshly, yet it had the complete opposite effect on Dr. Briefs he threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Vegeta, you don't know how happy I am that it's you who is there with Bulma, cause Bulma, Yamcha is a nice guy and a strong man and you were good together but he probably wouldn't stand a millisecond against Frieza."

'Who the hell is Yamcha, what a baka name is that? Strong my ass bet he wouldn't last 5 seconds out here, and he was the woman's WHAT?-'

Bulma joined in with her father not noticing the concentrated look that had taken over Vegeta's face.

"You're defiantly right, these guys are hard-core, but Dad…I am fine, and I will be careful I promise, and I promise that I'll do my best to eventually return to Earth, just trust me, where is mum by the way?"

"Oh you know you're mother, she's shopping again, since the attack, half our house was blown away, however this is probably a gift from kami for your mother because she is having the time of her life redoing the house!" Bulma smiled warmly in response 'just like mum, wow I miss her, never change mum…I love you' Bulma' attentions instantly reverted back to the screen when her father started to violently cough again.

"Dad? Dad? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Bulma asked frightened.

"No..no…it's fine hunny, just a bad cough ever since you left don't worry about it"

Suddenly Vegeta came to life and snapped his head around,

"SHHHHH!" Bulma and Dr. Briefs eyed Vegeta suspiciously. Vegeta hurriedly turned around in alarm.

" Onna QUICK! Turn it off we gotta get out of here NOW!" Bulma's eyes widened in horror, swiftly she faced her father.

"Daddy I have to go right now, I love you remember that always and forever, give my love to mum, and don't lose hope, I love you!" Dr. Briefs mirrored the same horror in his eyes and frantically tried to pour his love for his daughter out.

"I love you too Bulma, Always and forever, I Love-" however he was cut-off and Vegeta and Bulma fled for their lives. On the other end of the line Dr. Briefs watched the blank screen tragically. He felt a sharp pain across his chest, near is heart, and clutched his chest roughly, groping towards the medicine cabinet, supporting himself by scaling the wall he reached for the pain killers. Popping a few in his mouth he sat down slowly, rubbing his chest. He could feel hot tears roll down his cheeks; his baby girl was beyond his reach, working for a psychotic monster and under constant danger.

"Vegeta…I'm trusting you," he mumbled to no-one in particular, the pain in his chest seemed to fade a little.

A/N : aww veggie always seems to cave when it comes to bulma (never admitting it tho) so like some of my reviewers say, why dont they just get together, they love each other! well we all know that but im trying to build it up, so bare with me, hopefully cute things like these past few chaps make up for it! review and tell me what you think! thanks a bunch for taking the time to read u guys rock! -xxx-


	16. Turn of Events

A/N: hey ppl, im back! hoped u liked the last chap, im afraid to say that i will probably be posting only a few more chaps (like 2 )in the next few weeks because i have exams and then christmas holiday, so i probably wont get around to post chaps till around jan, so dont be alarmed if i stop after a few weeks i promise ill be back! thanks to everyone who reviewed, Cappuccino Penguin, charlie-becks, debje, denythefreshmaker, Bulma Brief, Aannaa, Vampiress-06, NairobiDawn and special thanks to bookofcookies89 who has reviewed all my chaps just in the past few days! u all rock love ya! -xxx- please read and review people!

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, please don't sue just enjoy!

Perspiration accumulated around her forehead. She hands gripped tighter while she scrubbed harder. The only thing in her world just then, was the clump of grease clinging onto the bottom the pan. Chi Chi growled in furry. She was supposed to meet Kakkarot an hour ago for dinner, yet she couldn't just leave the dirty dishes. Finally the sucker came off and Chi quickly dried the pan and shoved in the cupboard. Hurryingly she took off her apron and hung it up. She hastily turned around to only crash into a hard body. However it did not belong to the person she hoped for.

"Well, well, isn't the little human chef"

"Zarbon" Chi Chi politely nodded her head, however gave him the evil eye.

"Hey what's with the face? I just wanted to see if you could make me some of your delicious food, is that too much to ask?" Chi Chi sternly tried to shove her way past.

"The kitchen is closed; dinner had already been served, if you didn't get enough that is not my problem"

"Aww come on I know you want to, or if not I know there is something else that can make up for food." With that he crushed her petit body up against his and grabbed her ass firmly in his hands. Pulling her towards his body she could feel the hardness of his erected manhood. Terrified Chi Chi squirmed and screamed, before being silenced by Zarbon's rough mouth crushing hers, forcing his slimly disgusting tongue down her throat. Being absolutely repulsed, Chi Chi kneed the place that she knew would free her and soon enough she broke from his grip and fled out the kitchen doors.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HORE!" before Chi Chi had a chance she was knocked brutally into the wall where her limp body slid to the floor. All she could see was a blurry vision of descending upon her. Until it was blown clean off its feet, the next thing Chi Chi knew she could feel the security of strong warm arms cradling her like an infant, and wind rapidly flowing past her. She looked up and saw 2 big concerned bottomless black eyes staring back at her. With this last image she peacefully fell unconscious.

Vegeta hesitantly looked around corner, doing his best to contain his ki and trying to scan the perimeter for others. 'This is bullshit, if it wasn't for the stupid baka Onna I wouldn't have to be sneaking around like some fucking fool' Vegeta thought angrily to himself, sensing no ki, and all pissed off, he roughly grabbed Bulma by the waist and flew back towards their quarters.

"Ouch, Vegeta that hurt, what did you do that for?" Bulma asked harshly. Ready for a fight, Vegeta whipped his head around to face Bulma for the first time since they left the control room. However he was silenced by Bulma's appearance that he didn't answer. Her big blue eyes where wider than usual, and were red and wet, he could see the dry tears that were stained on her cheeks yet he did not recall her crying when they left. Vegeta's face softened ever so slightly.

'Why is she crying? She got to see her father, then why is she sad?...' Vegeta opened his mouth to ask his question, his eyes weren't hard anymore, yet curious and bewildered. Bulma, startled, yet embraced the change and leaned in as if to urge him along. Her big blue eyes sparkled with anticipation of what the Prince would say, and Vegeta found himself drowning in the continuous cerulean pools. 'NO FUCKING WAY VEGETA! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE PISSED AT HER YOU FUCKING WEAKLING NOW QUIT IT' Vegeta hurriedly shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, breaking the lock between the two, and when he opened his eyes again Bulma jerked back in alarm. The Princes cold features, returned, his imprinted scowl deepened and shields were put up to block out any emotion that his deceiving eyes might give away.

"Woman I don't have to explain fuck to you, so don't even dare to question my authority"

"what?..WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK! Vegeta what in Kami's name is up your ass? You were the one hurting me in the first place baka, so what the hell?"

"I don't give a shit woman; your constant nagging is driving me crazy, you're a foolish pathetic excuse for a even a weakling and all you do is waste precious air and nag and cry, even now, and I am about ready to blast my head off!"

"THAT'S IT! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW! LET GO OF ME YOU SELFISH, COLDHEARTED BASTARD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAS COME OVER YOU BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT!"

"Get over yourself woman, and stop your infernal screaming you're giving me a headache!" by this time the pair had reached their main door.

"YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND VEGETA! THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT WOMAN!" Bulma was taken aback by that remark; she had forgotten the harshness of Vegeta's past, guilt rushed over her body.

"Vegeta…I-" but before she could finish her sentence Kakkarot appeared in between them.

"Hey Kakkarot what's the big idea…" Bulma asked angrily, the big lug just interrupted their private conversation; however she got a quick glance of concern marked on the Saiyan's face and saw strands of soft long raven hair cascading over his arms before he hurriedly entered the room.

"Kakkarot? What's wrong?" both Vegeta and Bulma quickly followed Kakkarot towards the medical bay, where he laid a very bruised and unconscious Chi Chi on the medical bed. Bulma gasped at the site of her best friend and threw herself towards Kakkarot.

"Kakkarot what happened to her?" fear was screaming out of her blue eyes. Kakkarot untangled the little woman that clung so tightly to him and retrieved ointment from the cabinet.

"I'm not quite sure, I went to the kitchen to go see how she was doing as usual, but then I saw Zarbon throwing her into a wall in the hallway and started to walk towards her, so I blasted him from the back, got Chi and ran like hell." Kakkarot punched the wall in frustration. An act that neither Bulma nor Vegeta had never seen him do, and it shocked both of them.

"I'll get him for what he has done…here Bulma" Kakkarot, despite his anger, gently placed a bottle of ointment into her hands.

"Tend to Chi's wounds for me, put a warm cloth over her forehead and check for a lump at the back of her head and any broken bones, Krillin will be back to help soon, tell her, when she wakes up that everything will be ok, and that I will be back soon," Bulma quietly took the bottle from him, she knew he was going to go find Zarbon, he was so different from Vegeta, yet this was something they both shared, she understood this about both of them, and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Again she threw herself onto Kakkarot, and embraced him in a warm and loving hug.

"…be careful…" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the image in front of him. The affection she was showing to Kakkarot aroused something deep inside his stomach that he could not grasp, yet he knew he did not like what he was seeing, even though he knew it meant nothing.

Bulma, unwillingly, let go of Kakkarot and smiled weakly, he firmly nodded and headed out the door, leaving Bulma and Vegeta, to stand awkwardly staring into each other's eyes. Bulma's eyes were rimmed with tears, and as much as Vegeta hated in giving in he couldn't.

"Fine, I'll follow that stupid idiot of a Saiyan to see he doesn't get himself killed, mind you if he does it's not in vain, so I can't promise anything." Vegeta rolled his eyes, as if reading Bulma's mind. Bulma gave Vegeta one of her most sincere smiles, and deep down, as Vegeta flew out the door, following his comrade's ki in hot pursuit, he knew that he wouldn't let the idiot die.

Kakkarot blazed down the metallic corridors. He could sense the blue/green man's ki rising in the training room and blasted towards it. Inside Zarbon was in the middle of beating a man's life out, while Dodoria held his arms. Kakkarot could feel the rage build up inside of him, every blow the man took made him sick in the stomach, and he charged as fast as he could straight for Zarbon, knocking him down to the ground. Vegeta had just entered the room as the pretty boy was literally knocked off his feet.

'Haha, shit, never seen Kakkarot this mad before…ah well about time either one got some sense knocked into them, better Zarbon though,' Vegeta smirked, folded his arms and waited for the upcoming battle.

Zarbon, shaken by the blow, carefully lifted himself to a sitting position. In front of him was the young Saiyan, with an aura of power surrounding his body.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the party." Wiping the blood, which trickled down his lip off with his sleeve Zarbon slowly rose.

"You think it wise Saiyan? To start something you know you can't finish." He spat menacingly towards Kakkarot, who hadn't said a single thing yet. He just stared coldly at Zarbon, and then took his fighting stance, indicating he was ready. Zarbon laughed at the young warrior's foolishness.

"Fine, suit your self, now lets go" Zarbon suddenly disappeared from sight, and reappeared right in front of Kakkarot, who just had enough time to block the full frontal punch. The fight was on. All the men in the room stopped in awe at the massive power being displayed as the two warriors battled it out. If humans were to watch the fight, they wouldn't have been able to follow the quick movements and blows of the two. The battle had been going on for quite some time now, and it looked as if the two were equally matched.

'Impressive Kakkarot, seems like the extra training I've been making you do is finally paying off' Vegeta had analyzed the fight carefully. Both of them dished out fierce blows, and their skills were tactful. Yet he didn't know how long they could last. He could sense the fight easing down in the past half hour, so it was only a matter of time before one of them gained the upper hand, hopefully it would be Kakkarot. Up in the battle, Zarbon felt his energy being drained away. He did not intend for the Saiyan to have this much power and continue. He needed a plan to distract Kakkarot so he could gain the upper hand.

"So Saiyan…"he panted "You think you're Mr. Big shot?" Kakkarot didn't answer but concentrated on blocking Zarbon's attacks.

"Think you're all noble, eh? Up here facing me? Well what good does it do if I kill you? This fight would just been in vain for you now wouldn't it? So let's make it interesting, I'll give you an opportunity save someone, what about him?" Zarbon nodded towards the man he was beating prior, and without warning let a blast off in his direction. Acting upon instinct, Kakkarot left his battle with Zarbon and pushed the man out of the way, taking the blast himself. With no time to compose his self, Kakkarot was violently kicked to the floor by Zarbon and then undertook a series of punches making it impossible for him to get up. Zarbon picked the beaten, almost lifeless body up by the collar, and whispered in his ear.

"Well at least you saved somebody, yet that too was in vain, because after I get rid of you, I'll get rid of him too, then your brother, bald friend, your prince, and give the scientist to Dodoria and leave the little raven girl all to myself. Now I just have one question in mind, should I go from behind or in front?"

Vegeta was on his toes, he couldn't believe that Kakkarot had been so stupid and let his weakness overcome him. He didn't know how long Kakkarot had left, and he needed to act soon, if he wanted to keep him alive long enough to get him to a regenerating tank. However a blinding light came from were Kakkarot and Zarbon stood. Vegeta, squinted his eyes to get a better look and gasped. Kakkarot's power level was increasing rapidly. Suddenly there was an explosion of power and Kakkarot's hair became a ray of gold, and his eyes changed to a deep turquoise blue, however as soon as it happened, it reversed, leaving the original. Kakkarot though, took Zarbon's arm that held onto his collar and without much force, made him release it. Then, still holding on to the arm, he swiftly brought Zarbon towards him, letting his mighty free hand punch Zarbon's abdomen, granting him with Zarbon, gasping for air. Yet he had little time to regain air, while Kakkarot flung him across the room with another massive blow, however ran to him before he landed, where he let off one of his mightiest ki blast off right when Zarbon was 1 meter away from him. Zarbon's sizzling corpses landed on the other side of the room. Everyone, including Vegeta watched in awe, as the young Saiyan turned around to face them. The aura around him had gone, and his exhaustion was apparent. Before anyone could advance towards him he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Vegeta sat in deep thought next to Kakkarot's lifeless body. The two still remained in the deserted training room since everyone left after the fight, expect Zarbon whose carcass lay in a heap on the other side of the room. Whether he was dead or not didn't concern Vegeta in the slightest, all he could think about was Kakkarot.

'No, it couldn't be…it just couldn't be' Vegeta questioningly looked over at his oldest friend, well companion. He lay peacefully on the ground with his innocent face turned towards Vegeta. Suddenly blinding rage overpowered Vegeta's soul.

'HE CAN'T BE! Not him, not a naïve weakling baka, I'm suppose to be the legendary, ME THE SAIYAN NO OUJI, NOT SOME MEDIOCRE FOOL!' he had waited his whole life to become a Super Saiyan. His parents used to tell him tales when he was young, ad that he was foreseen to become the Legendary Prince of Saiyans, yet his own bodyguard beat him to it, the shame was too much for Vegeta to handle. The vicious Prince was about to take all his frustration out on the two lifeless bodies in the room, when the training room doors abruptly opened and in stormed Frieza. Vegeta let a soft growl escape his throat.

'I am not in the fucking mood for him right now…' he thought dangerously, contemplating whether or not he should attack, yet he wasn't that insane and remained silent while Frieza inspected the room.

"I warn you Ape, don't growl at me or it will be the last thing you do, I promise you that. Now get Ape 2 out of my sight and pack your things, you're going on a mission; just you, report back to me in the next 24 hours, and now get out of my slight worthless shit." He left with Zarbon slung over Dodoria's shoulder. Vegeta growled at the tyrants orders. Yet he too hoisted Kakkarot over his shoulder and headed for 'home'. Flying down the corridors Vegeta argued with himself. Kakkarot was not to blame, yet Vegeta found he could not respond to him the same, he almost felt betrayed. He also decided not to mention the transformation.

'I will not let anyone know he became legendary before me, no one shall disrespect the mighty Prince of Saiyans.' Interrupting his thoughts, Kakkarot began to stir in his position and yawned and mighty yawn.

"Hey…where am I? Oh hey Vegeta!" Vegeta growled back at his companion and tossed him on the floor out side the door.

'Gee, I wonder what's up with him?' as the doors sung open Kakkarot began to enter, however was violently pushed aside by a heated Prince who made a bee-line straight to his room. Kakkarot turned to the medical corner and saw Bulma eye Vegeta and then look at him. Kakkarot shrugged absolutely clueless and quickly hurried over towards a now conscious Chi Chi.

"Hey" he said softly, as if his voice would shatter her frail body.

"Hey" she smiled meekly up at the handsome warrior. Sensing that she was not needed anymore Bulma slunk quietly towards her bedroom door, as the two quietly basked in each others presence. When Bulma turned around to close the door, the last thing she saw before it shut, was Kakkarot, tenderly leaning down towards Chi Chi, capturing her lips in a delicate kiss. Bulma sighed, it was a mixture of relief and happiness for the couple outside the door, yet deep down she knew that underneath the surface, emptiness, saddness and longingness had filled her beating heart, ready to penetrate the surface.

A/N: how was that? Cliff hanger! ahhh, vegeta is going AWAY! and sooo soon! sorry that there wasn't so much B/V in this chap but its important to the story especially the SSJ, yeah i decided to give Vegeta more obstacles to overcome, u know how sometimes in fics he becomes SSJ before everyone else, well i wanted to make this story challenging for him, good twist for him and B. look out for my new chap coming soon! read and review please people love ya! -xxx-


	17. Seperate Ways

A/N: hey everyone! hope u are enjoying the story as i am writing it! thank u to all the reviewers out there!NairobiDawn,denythefreshmaker,Cappuccino Penguin,bookofcookies89 and koolkat01 (both bookofcookies89 and koolkat01 have amazing stories that arent getting the credit they deserve so if u guys got time i truely recommend them) ;D another story i am hooked on to is 'Vegeta's Pride' by Aannaa, def recommend it! hope u liked the last chap, i do think it is a vital part of Vegeta's being that Goku turns Super before he does, in any fic, it just makes he who he is so thats why incorportated it into the story. would go on but would rather not bore u, feel free to send me a message if u got questions about the story, please R&R! -xxx-

Disclaimer - nah i dont own DBZ, if i did i would make sure there was a movie or saga on how B and V got together, but there isnt cuz i dont own DBZ, so please dont sue!

Bulma's eyes abruptly opened as she heard the door to hers and Chi Chi's room open. Having her back towards the door, Chi Chi couldn't see the brilliant blue luminous eyes of Bulma's glow in the dark. Bulma could hear her best friend rummage around in the dark, stripping her clothes and putting on her PJs; sighing Chi flopped down onto her bed, and Bulma could soon hear the soft rhythmic sound of her breath indicating that she was asleep. Trying to lull herself to sleep with the pattern of breaths, Bulma closed her eyes tight. Yet she could help but count the quiet equal breaths that filled the air. Knowing that she would now never get any sleep in her current room, Bulma wrapped herself protectively in her bed sheets and quietly slipped out the door into the main room. Bulma lay awkwardly on the old couch, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. She was now fully awake and tried as she might, could not get back to sleep. Lying in darkness Bulma's hearing heightened alarmingly, making her gasp and sit up swiftly when she heard a loud 'BANG' coming from within the room in front of her; Vegeta's room.

All at once, curiosity took the better of her, and Bulma silently made her way to the metal door, and propped one of her ears against the smooth cold metal. She could hear draws opening and closing roughly, and an occasional curse here and there.

'Hmm, what is he up to now? It's the middle of the night for Kami sake!' Bulma pushed her ear firmer on the door and propped her hand against if for support. Suddenly the room became silent.

'What the? Where did he go-' all at once the metallic door whooshed open and surprised Bulma found a white gloved hand over her mouth to break her fall and to muffle her scream. Bulma adjusted her eyes upwards to see a pissed off, but questioning Saiyan no Ouji looking down at her.

"Woman, don't you know it's rude to spy on people" Bulma shivered as the Prince huskily whispered in her ear. Suddenly the proximity of Vegeta made Bulma's blood rise and she could feel her ears and cheeks flush with redness.

"I…I WASN'T SPYING" she yelled through the glove that stilled covered her mouth.

"SHHHH…Baka Onna, we don't want to fucking wake everyone up," Vegeta pulled Bulma into his room skillfully, letting his door swiftly but silently shut behind them.

"Ouch, Vegeta that hurt" Vegeta removed his hand from the genius's face and smirking, wiped his hand on her sheet.

"Kami woman, say it, don't spray it", Bulma sneered at the Prince's arrogance; she did not spit! Looking around she noticed the drawers opened and the bed untouched. On the floor at the foot of the bed was a small sack. Fear rose in Bulma's heart. She hoped for once in her life she was wrong about her assumptions.

"…Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Onna, and here you are alive because of your intelligence." Vegeta walked over and started to shut his drawers.

"Vegeta, don't play games, why are you packing?" Slowly meeting her gaze, Vegeta could see the fieriness contained in the Sapphire pools, and knew he wouldn't be let off easy. Sighing he started to explain in a bored manner, while retreating into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"The reason I am packing, nagger, is because Frieza assigned me a mission today in the training room, while Kakkarot was getting the shit beaten out of him, which I will be departing for shortly." Bulma's eyes widened in horror after Vegeta, as he disappeared into the bathroom. 'He's leaving!' She heard a spit and rinse and took her chance to speak while he couldn't talk.

"When's shortly?" she demanded, more than asked. Vegeta scowled at her tone as he emerged from the bathroom and aggressively threw his toothbrush into his sack.

"Now" he said and began to push past her. However, on impulse Bulma rapidly reached out and grabbed the Prince's arm.

"What NOW! WHY NOW? When will you get back?" her voice was filled with, anger, shock, but one that Vegeta could not fathom, and that was fear.

"It depends on where my mission is, sometimes it can take a few weeks, up to a month, sometimes many months." He said, absent of emotion. Bulma's grip tightened at the last comment and she furiously shook her head.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE VEGETA!"

Bulma was now hysterical, and it took Vegeta by immense surprise. The woman was a mess, she was violently shaking, her hair blue tresses where untamed and flowing in all sorts of directions, and her eyes where full of hot tears, pouring out of her soul. Vegeta's throat tightened and he could feel his stomach do a back flip. Bulma frantically searched his eyes; he couldn't just leave, not now, not ever!

"Vegeta, what am I going to do when you leave? Who will protect me? I thought I was your job? You just can't run away from me like this, I can't take it! What if something terrible happens, I can't take it, I can't take it, I can't…" By now Bulma was sobbing helplessly into the Saiyan's armor, and holding on for dear life. Shocked by her display of weakness, Vegeta was about to throw her off him in an outburst, however instead of grasping onto her arms savagely, he gingerly stroked her back soothingly.

"I'm not running away," Tilting her head slowly and locked their eyes.

"Besides, you have the others here," he reassured firm but gently,

"Nothing horrible will happen," tenderly wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb.

"Be strong" Bulma choked pathetically on a sob, making Vegeta want to protect her with his life. She embraced him once more, and he complied.

'Shit Vegeta, this is getting in way to deep, you have to focus on this mission, this mission you must become Super Saiyan! Fool, can't you see she is wearing you down, she nothing but a distraction!' with the last thought Vegeta threw the vulnerable Earthling to the floor none too gently and hurriedly made his way to the exit.

"Let go of me" Vegeta hissed picking up his sack but turned around to get one last look at her. Bulma sat quite and helpless on the floor, looking up with the most sorrowful eyes, Vegeta's heart ached with pain 'What are you doing to me Bulma?' and with that the arrogant Saiyan no Ouji left without a sound.

Bulma stared at the closed metallic door of Vegeta's abandoned bedroom. He had left, and she had no idea when he would return. Flashes of the past few months flooded her memory, and they all contained the Prince of Saiyans. Fear struck her heart as she began to realize that he would not be there anymore. No more snide remarks, no more pointless yet heated arguments (which they both thrived upon), no one to boss her around (it was a challenge that she loved), no more fire to match her own and no more of that malicious smirk that made her blood pump with intensity. A single tear ran down her face as realization dawned upon her; she had feelings for Vegeta, and not just a school girl crush, she could feel the passion run deep through her veins, making her body boil with desire. She had never felt anything like it before; her feelings were pure and strong and now decided to hit her full on when he was leaving! Bulma curled up into the fatal position at the foot of his bed and wrapped the covers protectively around her small form. Sadness overwhelmed her as she remembered the last look he gave her before leaving the room. It was the mask devoid of emotion yet if she had blinked she would have missed the slightest sign of desire and guilt emerge from the depths of his eyes, however that was for only a second before he turned to leave.

'He always sucked at saying 'goodbye''

Silence defended the coarse terrain where Vegeta stood. In the distance a village's outline could be distinguished by the trained eye. Vegeta reached out to touch the town's ki, and primitively sniffed the air.

'Weak' was all the Saiyan Prince thought, before he took off, towards the peaceful village.

As he descended upon the sleeping town, all his sense where on full alert, his blood was pumping passionately through his veins and he licked his lips in anticipation. This is what he lived for, breathed for; the thrill of a challenge, the euphoria of a heated battle. It was imbedded into his Saiyan genes form day one and he loved every minute of it. The murdering was another matter though. Slaughtering innocent beings was never a problem to the Prince, a specific code ran threw his blood, 'survival of the fittest', if you could not defend your life, you deserved to die. Yet ever since that blue haired vixen re-established herself back into his life, Vegeta could feel his morals slowly slip away from his grasp. Growling to himself, Vegeta put on his mask of stone. The mask that everyone feared; the last thing they saw before they died a mask of coldness, a mask of mercilessness, a mask without a soul.

The screams echoed throughout the night; however the night was the only witness. Powerful ki beams decimated the vulnerable town. Citizens were in a state of chaos, screaming and running for their lives. Vegeta hovered over the commotion and watched them run from him in fear. He had defeated the finest warriors the village had to offer, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. The last time he had made people run in fear was on Earth. That fateful day, where his life twisted down another unexpected path. Yet he wasn't complaining. In fact for the entire mission there was only two things occupied the Prince's mind, Super Saiyan and Her. She was there when he trained on the ship, when he slept, ate, she was even there now. He remembered the look of terror on her face when he jumped her and Chi Chi that day. At first he thought it to be hilarious that he could make that baka girl quiver with fear. Yet now the thought didn't seem so appealing. In fact he couldn't bear it. The thought of her, the woman, HIS woman, to cower in fear, it was simply uncanny.

'Wait…MY woman?' Vegeta's eyes widened in realization, however for only a second. Sneering at himself, he let of a ki blast, and disappeared only to reappear right in front of it, taking in the whole blast.

'Fool, never let that happen again you weak baka, can't you see what that woman is doing to you?' lowering himself to the ground to regain strength from the blast (the only thing that had hurt him the entire day) he landed against a shelter.

'Gasp!' Vegeta swiftly turned around towards the owner. There in the pathetic tin shelter, sat curled up in a ball was a girl, no more than 12 with a boy protectively grasping onto her. Vegeta could see the visible tears, leaking from the girl's eyes. Vegeta cocked his head and aimlessly stepped towards them. Suddenly the boy swiftly stood up into a fighting stance.

"No!" yelled the girl and reached out towards the boy.

"I have to protect you! I will protect you, your all I have; I won't lose you to this monster!"

The girl howled in the background as the little boy started to power up. Yet Vegeta did not regard any of this, except of what was just said. This boy, dared to challenge him? HIM? The Prince of all Saiyans! Just to save a sniveling girl. Suddenly the boy's words sunk in. 'I will protect you, your all I have; I won't lose you to this monster!'…monster? Vegeta stared bewildered at the kids, suddenly the children disappeared and he and Bulma took their place. Shocked out of his mind, Vegeta swiftly shook his head and stepped back, looking at his murderous hands, which were now replaced by Frieza's! He couldn't believe it, he WAS FRIEZA! He was about to murder innocent children, women, men, an entire planet, without a second thought. Abruptly he backed away from the children as if they were poison.

"FIGHT ME" screamed the boy. Still taken aback Vegeta turned away ready to blast off.

"COME ON YOU MONSTER! FIGHT ME!" As Vegeta turned he was greeted by the largest aluminous moon he had ever seen. Before he had a chance to leave, his royal tail twitched and Vegeta's eyes widened absorbing the moons rays. Swiftly he turned his head and smirked sadistically at the boy. The boy's knee trembled in fear, yet couldn't move as the Saiyan no Ouji turned into a mighty Oozaru. The girl screamed her last breath as she saw the only boy whom she ever loved, snapped into two, by a merciless ape.

She sat, watching the universe pass her by. The statement seemed so grand and extravagant; to be a witness of the incomprehensible cosmos, yet it was nothing of the sort. A few stars grazed the horizon, barely evident, there were no planets or galaxies present, just an endless black void, and it was driving her insane. The cold exterior was too much for her, she felt as if she was drowning in the ocean of darkness, alone, with no one to save her. Yet she never showed this around her friends. She lived everyday as if nothing was bothering her; she didn't want to concern her friends over her 'silly little emotions' as a spiky haired Saiyan used to say. Ah yes, that spiky haired little Saiyan. It was he who was making her slowly go mad. It had been five agonizing months since he had left, and Bulma had counted almost every second since his departure. Everyday she thought about him, the days were better; she had her friends around her to keep her company and her act of unconcern to keep up. Yet having Chi Chi and Kakkarot, who were now together, did not help at all. Their PDAing (public display of affection) wasn't bad, actually they were very modest 'come on its Kakkarot, he probably didn't even know what a kiss was till he met Chi Chi, yet probably none of the Saiyan foursome do' however it was the little things that made Bulma's heart cringe with jealously, like when they would catch up after the day was done and he would innocently place his hand on her back and sensually rubbed up and down. Or how she would give him a kiss before training and he would blush a screaming red and run off like a 7 year old girl. Personally Bulma needed someone with a bit more experience and maturity, yet Chi Chi and Kakkarot just fit perfectly, and that's what hurt the most. During the nights, when Chi would be over in Kakkarot's room, Bulma would stare at her reflection on the ceiling, watching her tears graze her face, and try to remember his touch. It sounded so cliché, like some stupid over done sugar coated crush, and Bulma prayed to Kami it was, yet no matter how hard she tried or wanted, the Saiyan no Ouji had stubbornly found a way into her heart and had no intention of leaving, Bulma smirked,

"Typical"

Interrupting her agonizing thoughts Chi Chi burst through her lab doors where Bulma was 'working'. She looked absolutely exasperated, breathing heavily trying to regain her composure.

"Chi Chi what's wrong? What is it? What happened?" Bulma swiftly got up and was beside her bestfriend nervously, yet Chi Chi clung on to her tightly and beamed up brightly up her the blue haired woman.

"You'll…never…guess…what…Bee…"

"WHAT?"

"WE ARE FINALLY GETTING OFF THIS SHIP!"

"WHAT!"

"I just heard it, we're reaching Planet Kold in 24 hours, so we gotta pack NOW!" the girls hugged and danced around the room in full ecstasy, they were finally getting off this murderous ship and hopefully moving to a place a little more safer? Well even if it was just a little it was enough. With the news the pair ran as fast as they could to pack their things, it was a new chapter to their wild ride in outerspace, but how could it get any worse?

A/N: ahhh veggie gone bad! hope u like this chap i just remembered he can turn Oozaru and thought it would be cool to put it in, don't they become more vicious and primative in the oozaru form? ok i used Planet Kold it was a decision between Planet Kold or Frost cuz i didnt really know but other told me it was kold, so if its wrong sorry! long chap huh? be sure to catch the next one more B/V coming YOUR WAY! -xxx- (R&R)


	18. Unexpected Hello

A/N: OMG HI!!! ok i am sooo sorry this took forever i just havn't had anytime, and i was soo scared that i wouldn't have been able o post this up because i leave the country in an hour but look i have and i hope u like it! read and Review! thanks to all my reviewers out there i had 9 for my last chap the most i have ever had n i got l more untill i reach 100 so party!!! -xxx-

Disclaimer : don't own don'T sue thanks!

"We will be arriving at Planet Kold in exactly 30 minutes" a computerized voice informed the passenger. Vegeta carelessly grunted, 'Damn computer, damn pod, damn Planet, damn Kold, DAMN FRIEZA!' Vegeta stared down at his chest. It had been a long six months of non stop purging and training. A long six months without a single soul to talk to, not that Vegeta minded though. He used the time to ponder his existence. He was a Prince to a dead race, a race in which he could not avenge, instead a lower class baka possessed the power to and it was this that ate his inside out. From the time he left Frieza's ship in the pod in which he was meditating in presently, not single second went by without his thoughts being haunted by the mere flashback of the naïve Saiyan ascend. It almost pushed him over the edge and the only thing that kept him from insanity was training. He trained everyday, leaving little time for rest and food. It was brutally intense and often left the Saiyan Prince on the brink of unconsciousness, the only thing that drove the mighty Prince on was only a few phrases, 'I will ascend, I will avenge my people, I will defeat Frieza and then I will defeat you, Kakkarot'. Without anyone to oversee the Prince, and from the lack of communication, it could be said that the Saiyan no Ouji had thrown himself into a vicious cycle, unable to escape.

Yet, rarely, only in his sleep, Vegeta would leave everything behind, his thoughts, his training, his madness, and one image would capture his mind…her. Vegeta clenched his fist as the vision of the blue haired vixen took form in his mind. As the thought of Super Saiyan tormented his thoughts during the day, the thought of the woman tormented his soul in the night, and at times it seemed to be much worse. Vegeta just could not comprehend why the woman had such an affect on him. All he wanted to do was hold her petite frail body with the utmost care, but possessively, smell her blue tresses and stroke her soft back. He just wanted her pressed up against him, to feel the warmth that radiated from within, engulfing him. He didn't know when he came to accept these terms, probably on one of his many lonely nights, where his manhood would not cease to provoke every fiber in his body, and she was his only release. Yet the proud Saiyan disregarded the fact that his longing for the woman was nothing more than pure lust to cure his loneliness occurring throughout the past few months and she was the only female he knew that he could tolerate for more then 10 minutes at a time. All he needed was release, from the emptiness that tortured his soul and he knew she was only person who could free him from his anguish. Nevertheless Vegeta pushed his 'feelings' aside.

'I refuse to engage myself with such insignificant matters; emotions are for the weak, a true warrior should be free from such a burden, it will only hinder their performance!' Stubbornly refusing to press anymore into the matter thus making it his final statement on the topic, Vegeta roughly pressed the button to open his pod, sneered at the guards that had come to 'greet' the arriving royal and haughtily made his way 'home'.

Steaming hot pelts of water descended upon soft snow white skin. Conditioner matted into her blue tresses, and foamy suds of soap rested on random parts of her body. Bulma sighed in pure contentment. This was the first day she had the morning off since her arrival on the ship, and she was not about to let it go to waste. Yet she could feel time slip threw her slender wet fingers and knew subconsciously that it was time to leave her leisure activity. Rinsing her hair and body, Bulma remorsefully turned off her shower and step out onto the bathroom mat. She reached for her towel and secured it around her, leaving her arms free to finish her routine. Combing her hair in a relaxing pace, Bulma stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. This one was larger and covered the entire wall compared to the ship's; which helped when two girls where trying to get ready at the same time. In fact everything was larger than in the ship, the bathroom, bedroom and common room, which Bulma was defiantly thankful for. It was still smaller than she was usually customized too, yet this was no 5 star Resort, and she was probably lucky to be living in such accommodation. Humming carelessly to herself, Bulma walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Shit, where is that damn thong?" the capsule corp heiress brutally rummaged around threw her underwear draw, however no luck.

'Urgh dammit, probably in the dryer' annoyed immensely for having to leave her room in search for her underwear, Bulma heatedly stalked to the dryer that was located in a small closet next to her room. Opening the closet door and bending down to retrieve her underwear from the dryer's maze the blue haired vixen was unaware of the extra person who just entered the room.

Vegeta, who had literally just walked threw the door, was now leaning up against it admiring the view. The oblivious woman was wrapped in just a towel and her perfect shaped ass was bobbing up and down. Vegeta smirked at the situation, it was just too good. Absentmindedly Bulma stood up and started to try and put her thong on while holding her towel in place. Vegeta smirked widely and shifted; causing some sort of sound to occur that Bulma whipped her head around towards the noise and doubled over in shock, almost loosing her towel, with her underwear around her thighs.

"AHHH!" Bulma, totally caught off guard harshly bumped her head on the dryer, adding insult to injury.

"Woman, I didn't think that YOU of all people would degrade herself to the status of a whore."

'Kami you look sexy in that towel, no wait, remove the towel!'

"ME! WHORE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PERVE! HOW AM I IN ANYWAY A WHORE?!"

'HE'S BACK, KAMI IS HOT!'

"Well how do you explain sauntering around in nothing but that drying cloth and then attempting to put on your under garments in public when you perfectly well know that 3 male Saiyans live in the same quarters as you?"

'If anyone of those bastards touched you, I'd blast them to the next dimension and beyond.'

"KAMI VEGETA! Do you really think I am like that? For Kami's sake! I can't believe you think that, I thought you knew me better than that you asshole, I'm not some cheap whore! I KNOW the guys aren't here, everyone is working apart from me because it's my morning off so stop making fucking assumptions about me!"

'He really thinks I am like that, why Vegeta, I thought you knew me…'

"I can make assumptions about anyone or thing I want woman, and nobody tells me otherwise!"

'Oh shit, wrong thing to say.'

"WHATEVER VEGETA! Just go back to space you're NOT wanted here, I don't want you here you arrogant son of a bitch! I can't believe you just waltz right in here, no 'hello, how are you?' but make assumptions that I am a whore! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT PRICK! You would have probably left without telling anyone of us if I hadn't stumbled in! You just think you can do whatever you please; well I don't need this shit, so JUST GO AWAY!"

'Please stay…'

Bulma was breathing heavily now, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes full of intensity and her chest was slowly and dramatically rising up and down. She stood her ground and glared holes into the Princes black orbs waiting for a reaction. She was waiting for him to walk away or break something in rage, or start shouting again, yet instead he stood his ground as well in a calm manner which was odd for him and gazed into her eyes. Then he started to slowly advance towards her. Bulma watched, curiously as the Saiyan Prince slowly approached her, she had no idea what he would do, this freaked her out and little bit and she found herself taking some steps backyards until she was pressed up against her hard metal wall and a firm armored chest. Slowly two gloved hands found their way to her hips and started to sensually travel up and down her sides, yet the gaze was never broken. Then Vegeta push his body against hers, crushing her into the wall and placed his face into the crook of her neck. He traveled up her neck with his nose, gracefully breathing hot breath onto it. Bulma shivered in delight yet that was her only reaction. Finally Vegeta found her lips. He started to kiss her slowly, savoring the taste and loving the control. He gently nipped her bottom lips and started to nibble on it, and then he ascended to the top. His hands were now doing their own thing, traveling up her stomach, to her arms that were now wrapped around his neck. Not wanting to wait any longer he forcefully pushed his tongue into her sweet mouth and began to explore, something he had wanted to do for ages. Bulma was in heaven, his kiss was deep and passionate, his tongue was skillful and exciting, his roaming hands ignited shivers to overcome her hole body and when he started to suck on her tongue and lips she thought she was about to die! His hands (now un-gloved) were underneath her towel and feeling up her ripe plum breasts stimulating her hard rock nipples. Bulma moaned in pure ecstasy and without knowing pushed her pelvis to his groin. Vegeta smirked and began to kiss her jaw to her neck, collarbone and up to her ears sensually nipping and sucking.

"You want me to go now woman?" he said in a husky whisper.

"…n, n,noooo" Bulma's eyes were closed and she could hardly speak. Vegeta smirked at the power he had over by just doing what had happened.

"Then say you want me to stay."

"I..I..want you to stay, Vegeta.." Vegeta froze. Just the way she said 'Vegeta', it was filled with lust (of course) but something else, something that shouldn't have been there, but seemed as if it had been there for a long time. It seemed that she wanted him to stay, not only because her craving was at it's speak but wanted him there to be her protector again, her friend, and possibly…more than that. Jerkily he pulled away from her neck to stare into those enchanting eyes. He frowned but leaned in and kissed her one more time before pulling away.

"Too bad woman, I'm going to train" and with that he left a very flustered and bewildered Bulma to lamely clutch her towel around her petite body and watch the Saiyan no Ouji in all his glory to stroll out the main door.

A/N: yes finally action! hope u like it read and review. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! this is my last update till jan but i will come back with such good chaps and a new story (a 3year one i really wanna try it ) and one shot hopefully so look out! -xxx-


	19. The Aftermath

A/N : hey guys got back today and wanted to update so here it is! hope u guys had a great holiday and happy new year hope its a good one! thanks to all my reviewers out there EldestOne, Cappuccino Penguin, koolkat01, debje, bookofcookies89, Vampiress-06, denythefreshmaker, Megami and NairobiDawn, you guys rock, thought u might have liked the last chap! hehe well this is the aftermath so sit back and enjoy! read and review! by the way i have started my newest story called " All I want" its the infamous 3 years and onwards i havn't quiet figured out when im gonna stop but the thing about the story is the beginning its different to anyothers i have read yet so hopefully you'll like please give it a go and review thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer. i do not own DBZ please dont sue DBZ belongs to Akria Toriyama.

Kakkarot scowled deeply and wiped away sweat drops that had started to accumulate on his forehead. His eyebrows narrowed as his tried to concentrate on his task at hand. His strong hands skillfully worked together, not letting a single strand slip as he plaited Chi Chi's unbelievably soft hair. The couple finally had a night to relax by themselves, Bulma had to work late, while the other three Saiyans were training new recruits and it was Kakkarot's turn for a night off. So after a delicious dinner (which Chi Chi made and Kakkarot loved) the pair shifted themselves towards the couch where their teenage hormones could take over, which now left them both shirtless, with Chi Chi on top of Kakkarot in a light doze while Kakkarot tried his hairdressing skill's which Chi Chi taught him with her hair. It was a perfect evening until…

"Hi guys! Oh Kami you would not believe my day! Chi put a shirt on!" the beautiful blue haired heiress of Capsule Corporation exasperatingly walked in and flopped herself down on the tattered chair next them.

"Bulma, weren't you supposed to finish work late tonight?" Chi asked with a hint of annoyance that was either ignored or undetected by Bulma who answered by,

"Nup, finished early, I wanted to get out of there so I had to work twice as fast without breaks and Dr. 'Pain-in-my-ass' was, well, a pain in my ass, he was always right in my face, always contradicting me, always insulting me, always ordering and lecturing me even though he doesn't know jack shit about anything, I swear when will he wake up to himself and realize that he knows nothing and that I am better than him in EVERY way! I mean I incredibly more smarter, faster, more efficient, up-to-date and prettier then he could even imagine so way doesn't he just roll over and die somewhere or just back off and give it a rest and acknowledge the fact that I am far superior and that he should worship the ground I walk on?" Bulma sighed, only leaving a speechless Chi Chi to gawk at her and Kakkarot to goofily nervously laugh, both contemplating whether she was being serious or not.

"That's exactly what I wonder about you," said a husky voice, which had just entered the room.

"It seems that you finally understand the concept woman, now just do exactly what you want the Doctor to do to you, to me." Bulma froze when she heard the husky deep voice, and fixed her eyes onto the ground, refusing to engage in eye contact. Ever since that eventful return the pair hadn't spoke to one another, in fact they had both gone out of their ways to ignore each other entirely. Whenever one entered a room the other would leave. Bulma especially put extra effort into avoiding the Prince. She got the others to escort her to and from work, and always found an excuse not to talk to him or be in the same room as him. She was hurt and confused and decided she didn't even want to look at him unless she truly had to. It had been a few weeks, nearly a month after the kiss and she had tried tremendously hard to forget about it. However every night when she lay alone in her bed the memory of the heat from his body radiating on hers and the feeling of completeness of the kiss would engulf her mind making it almost realistic. And now, after days of awkwardness and silence between the two, he initiates a conversation, leaving Bulma speechless.

Chi Chi and Kakkarot stared at Vegeta, who was completely ignoring them, instead was glaring intensely at the only person who refused to look at him. The pair then turned their attention on to a strangely quiet Bulma that shifted uncomfortably under the Prince's gaze, yet refusing to look at him. It was the couple's turn to shift uncomfortably in their seats, so much for a private evening alone; whenever Bulma doesn't have a comeback or a rude remark of some kind then people know something terrible had happen, making the situation more awkward.

"Have you finally lost your tongue woman? Thank kami! I didn't know how long I could have put up with your infernal racquet." Bulma stared at the ground, refusing to bite back.

"Woman, don't think you can just sit there and ignore me, I will not tolerate that sort of disrespect, especially from you."

Bulma didn't move a muscle and remained silent, infuriating Vegeta further.

"Answer me woman, or you will regret it!"

'What? Is he threatening me now?' Bulma still did not answer.

"I swear to Kami woman, stop your childish display, you're acting like an infant and it's really starting to piss me off so just wake up to your self, or shall I have to make you-" Vegeta started to lecture Bulma taking a step towards her, when suddenly she flinched, stopping Vegeta dead in his tracks.

'Did she just flinch?' to confirm his question he reached towards the blue haired goddess making her flinch again and pull away from his touch. Something in Vegeta snapped by her action. He was surprised by her reaction, angered by her defiance but more so saddened that she didn't even want to be touched by him.

"…Woman…" Vegeta advanced to Bulma slowly; however before he could corner her in her seat she jumped up before him, still silent, and stood in front of him for a brief moment, so that he could capture the glimpse of sadness, confusion, disappointment and distance in her eyes, before running in to the solidarity of her room. The room was left in a deafening silence as Vegeta stared hard at Bulma's closed door. He turned around realizing that he was not alone when he saw a stunned Chi Chi and Kakkarot that had witnessed the whole episode. The threesome stared in awkward silence at one another before Vegeta growled and hastily left the room too, leaving Chi Chi and Kakkarot.

"Chi, what just happened?"

"If only I knew Kakkarot."

It had been a week since their last encounter. Bulma was washing her clothes roughly in the sink because the washing machine had broken that day. She could feel hot tears roll down her cheeks as she let out all her anger and frustration on her clothes. She was so mad at Vegeta for kissing her like that then just throwing her away like a piece of trash, then acting as if nothing had happened then had the nerve to shout at her in front of her friends (nothing out of the ordinary though) but threaten her. She knew deep down that he would never hurt, well she hoped. The man was such an enigma and ruthless and cold, yet she still loved him. She could feel it burn bright in the depths of her soul, and it was stronger than before. But the question was, if he hurt her so much, did she really want to love him?

"I'm so fucking twisted" she muttered to herself.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday, the Great Bulma Briefs doubting herself!" Bulma turned her head to acknowledge the short presence.

"Hey Krillin"

"Hey Bulma, why so down?"

"Nah I'm fine, just having an off day," said lied wit a reassuring smile.

"Um, ok, well can I help you with that?"

"Don't you have training or something?"

"Nup, Vegeta's gone off to train by himself somewhere and Kakkarot has an errand to run and Raditz is somewhere around here, but I thought I'd hang here for a bit."

Bulma flinched at his name, not in fear but in pain.

"Cool here you go" she passed Krillin a t-shirt and smiled and sweet sad smile. Then silence came between the two. Krillin gulped.

"Bulma I heard about Vegeta the other day-"

"Krillin, sorry but I don't really wanna talk about him right now…"

"Sure Bulma…but the thing is Vegeta is-"

"Krillin!"

"Sorry…but Vegeta is-"

"KRILLIN!"

"He's not all that bad…"

"…I know…"

The two stood in silence and Bulma started to concentrate on her washing. She could feel her eyes brim with tears again. She knew he wasn't bad, she just didn't know how to deal with him and their situation right now. Suddenly a huge amount of water splashed her face.

"HEY!" she turned to see a hysterical Krillin. Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she was about to put the little warrior in his place, but instead grabbed some wet clothes and started to chuck them at him, the first catching him by surprise, but he soon quickly regained his composure and started to dodge the flying garments. Soon an all round water fight broke out between the two, with chucking clothes and flicking water. Krillin grabbed a bra and filled the cups up with water then swiftly attached it around Bulma's bust; Bulma retaliated but grabbing another bra, filling it up with water and dumping it on top of Krillin's bald head. She then got a thong, gabbed a sponge and used the underwear as a slingshot to fire foamy sponges at the shorty. Both of them were laughing hysterically running around childishly until the door swung open. Vegeta appeared in front of them who had a look of shock on his face, but quickly reverted back to his solemn mask. Bulma was soaked that her t-shirt was see through and her blue bra was on, on the outside, her hair was wet and matted to her face, and she was breathing heavily holding her thong.

'What is it with this girl and her undergarments?'

Krillin was now shirtless and also soaked. He eyed the pair that had now locked eyes and shifted nervously under the silence. Vegeta's bore into Bulma's, initially he was going to come in and at least have a fight with her, yet here she was, having a water fight with short stop, he knew he was being irrational but jealously and anger over took him, how was it that she was practically normal around everyone else but him? She hadn't spoken to him and avoided him, to go and have a water orgy with Krillin who was shirtless and she was wearing a bra on the outside and holding her undergarments! Bulma knew Vegeta was mad, but didn't know why, yet in a way she felt like she had betrayed him somehow, which was stupid of course.

'I haven't done anything to him!' shaking her head Bulma broke the gaze and looked down. Only to look up again and see a retreating Vegeta, with hurt staining his eyes.

A/N: yeah i know alittle slow but i promise the next chap will be better. it shows how they both handle their feelings different to wat they are feeling inside, complicated, well thats V and B for you! read and review thanks! .xxx.


	20. Sleepless

A/N: hey everyone, alot of reviewers wanted me to post another one up quick so here it is i hope u enjoy, thank u guys so much for reviewing, that was probably the faster i have ever gotten so many reviews u guys rock! read and review!.xxx.

Disclaimer: i dont DBZ so please dont sue me, DbZ belongs to Akira Toriyama!

It was as if the room contained a sea of blackness inside it, and the only thing that could be seen where two bright turquoise orbs swimming around in it. Bulma stared at the darkness that surrounded her, she found herself waking up around this time at night, were everyone else was asleep and it was only her and darkness to keep her company. At first she hated not being able to sleep and was afraid of the nothingness around her. Yet Chi Chi's light snores reassured that she wasn't alone, and now the darkness gave her the space and solitude to let her thoughts wonder off and sort themselves out, or make her life more complicated. She remembered the first time she ever had a nightmare, and it was on Vegeta-sei. She remembered sitting alone in the darkness and not being able to hear and sound or see anything, she was left alone to defend herself from her own dreams.

Flashback

"What was that!" Bulma was huddled by herself in complete darkness underneath her soft pink blankets sucking her thumb and desperately holding on to Teddy for dear life. The vulnerable little heiress squeezed her eyes shut, yet was only greeted by the monsters of her dreams.

"AHHH!" Bulma frantically sat up and looked around, but she couldn't even see the end of her bed. She was all alone in the dark and too afraid to leave her bed, incase something was underneath and ready to grab her if she stepped down. So the blue haired angel did the only thing a girl her age would, she cried. She wailed her little heart out and waited for a response, any at all, but nothing came. Sliding underneath the covers again she continued her water works into her pillow. Suddenly rough hands seized her up out of bed and turned her around, making Bulma gasp in horror and slap her attacker, only two be caught by one hand and her mouth was covered by the other. Bulma shut her eyes and started to squirm under the strong hands expecting the worst.

"Girl stop you're squirming." Bulma's eyes widened at the familiar voice and sighed in relief in Vegeta's palms.

"Are you going to stop crying a screaming if I release you?" Bulma nodded under his hand.

"Good" Vegeta removed his hands and jumped off the bed.

"Now stop you're annoying sounds and go to bed, a Prince needs his sleep, don't let me catch you again otherwise you'll have to pay the consequences."

"Vegeta come back!!" Bulma almost shrieked, stopping the young Prince dead in his tracks.

"I think not Earthling why should I, the Prince of this planet have to listen to you?"

"Veeegggeeetaaa…you can't leave...phullleasse!...if you go, I'll just start crying again." Vegeta grumbled, this was no stupid ordinary girl he had encountered before, he should have known. Walking angrily to her bedside he started at her.

"What do you want now?" Bulma scooted over and patted the side of her bed inviting him to sit. Sighing to himself, knowing it was the only way to shut the girl up, the Prince flew up and gracefully placed himself beside the quivering girl.

"Girl why are you shaking?" he asked in a bored manner, yet was quite curious.

"…I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep, and I'm scared of the dark and the Boogey Man under my bed" the little girl confessed and slouched under the covers while balling up next to Vegeta.

"Who is this _Boogey Man _you speak of?"

"He's the scariest monster that lives under your bed and waits till you leave the bed to grab you and eat you up!" Bulma shivered at her description. Vegeta snorted.

"Girl that is the dumbest thing I think you have ever said you're so naïve. The only thing on this planet you have to be afraid of is my Father and me of course so stop your stupidity."

"But you're not scary Vegeta." Vegeta almost fell off the bed.

"What! Of course I am scary, I'm one of the strongest Saiyans on this planet and still an infant, how can you not be scared?"

"I dunno, I'm just not, but you know what was scary? My dream!"

"How can you be a genius child? Girl dreams cannot hurt you; stop being such a weakling you're making me sick."

"But they hurt my mummy and daddy! This white monster in my dream came to my home and destroyed everything, my house, my neighborhood, and my mummy was holding onto me so I couldn't see anything, but when I could everything was gone, and my parents were…DEAD!" Bulma screamed and wrapped her little arms around the Prince's waist and nuzzled her head against his side. Taken aback by the display, Vegeta was about ready to shove the little girl off, but seeing her completely petrified he awkwardly placed his hand on her back and carefully stroked it.

"Girl that's silly, you're parent are fine, and you're not on Earth and there is nothing on this Planet that would dare hurt you since you are under royal keep. So stop you're crying," He said lamely trying to console the little blue haired girl.

"Ok, I'll try. But Vegeta don't you ever have nightmares and get scared of them?" Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed, he didn't want to display any weakness to her. He did have the occasional nightmare, but nothing her couldn't handle.

"Fine girl, yes I do have the rare nightmare, but I deal with it, they don't scare me, you can't let petty things like dreams scare you, unless you are a weakling." Bulma didn't say anything but nodded her head and yawned.

"Good now go to sleep" ordered Vegeta and leapt off the bed with intentions to get some sleep himself, but a small hand gentle pulled him back.

"Vegeta, stay please…" Bulma yawned.

"No"

"Just till I fall asleep, I need to know I am safe," Vegeta was surprised by the last comment.

'She feels safe with me? Dammit!'

"Fine Girl, but I thought you were planning on not becoming such a weakling." Bulma just poked her tongue out as Vegeta regained his previous spot and curled up beside him.

"Night Veggie head"

"Stop call-" but Vegeta was cut off by the light stroking of his tail, which lulled both tired children to a nightmare-free dream.

End Flashback

Bulma gulped at the memory. What had happened between her and the Mighty Prince? Becoming tired of her memories Bulma left to the kitchen for a glass of water. All her memories and thoughts lead to the same person, and that fact that she saw him everyday yet hadn't spoken to him in weeks was killing her inside. She was sick of the silence and awkwardness between the two of them and desperately wanted to at least fight with him, yet after he walked in on her and Krillin a week ago she found it harder to approach him. Turning on the tap she heard unusual squeaking. She first thought it came from the tap, yet she soon discovered it was in fact a mattress coming from Vegeta's room. She pressed her ear against his door. He was squirming in his bed and it sounded as if he was having a nightmare and a bad one. Instinctively she quietly opened his door and stepped inside. Vegeta was tossing around in his bed, mumbling and groaning frantically. As Bulma inched closer she could see that perspiration was accumulating on his forehead. Bulma bit her lip and lightly shook Vegeta, not expecting his massive hand to shoot up and grab her by the throat and another over her mouth to muffle the scream. Vegeta's shot open and instantly connected with Bulma's which shocked him; she was the last person he expected to see. Bulma started to cough, and Vegeta realized how tight he was holding on her neck. Releasing her immediately he gave her the cup of water beside his bed and left only to return with ointment. Silently he sat on the bed, carefully pulled Bulma between his legs, tilted her head foreward, flicked the bedside light on with his tail and examined the red finger mark on her neck before massaging the ointment onto the bruise. Bulma gasped from the pain but also his touch. It was soft yet firm and sensually rubbed the treatment into her neck. They remained that way for a while until Vegeta dropped his hands.

"Better?" Bulma's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him and stretched her neck.

"Great, um, thank you." Vegeta nodded.

"Why are you here?" he inquired, making Bulma bite her lip again.

"You were having a nightmare, I could hear it form outside, so I decided to wake you up."

"Why?"

"Well, because firstly having nightmares are not pleasant and you need your sleep, and your bloody loud" Bulma smiled nervously, but stopped when Vegeta scowled, things were still uncomfortable.

"Woman, I can endure a little dream it can't hurt me."

"Yeah but isn't it easier and nicer to wake up instead of being haunted by it?"

"But I need to sleep, and nothing can stand in the way of that, being scared of your own thoughts just means that you are weak," Bulma just sadly shook her head in defeat, he was so stubborn at times.

"What was your dream about?"

"None of your business" she didn't need to know about the horrors of his dreams. All the bloodshed, the killing the dying, the murderous laugh the shook his soul. No, on one needed to know about his inner tortures projected through a reoccurring dream he had had for 10 years.

"Was is that bad?"

"Stop asking your annoying questions Woman!"

"Well maybe if you talk about it then you will feel better and sleep will become eaiser!"

"Woman don't try to physco analyze me, you don't know the shit I have been through, so don't even think for a second you know me because you don't"

"Well maybe I would if you told me? Ever thought of that genius? Vegeta you can be so thickheaded sometimes, I'm only trying to help!" she said trying to persuad the stubborn Prince.

"Woman you couldn't help if you tried. You have never experienced the pain and suffering I have been through, the bloodsheds and massacres I have seen and done…you don't know what it is like to be a Prince of a mighty race then be stripped from your parents and kingdom at the vulnerable age of 7, You don't know how much it can eat you up inside when the tyrant that killed your family and home is far superior in strength to you that you could never gain revenge for the treason he has committed. You can never understand this because it was only till recently that you have had a taste of the real life and how hard it can actually be and you still got the better of it! So don't sit there and tell me you can help and try and give me advice, because you can't and I don't want it!" Bulma stared in silence.

"But I can help you get stronger." Vegeta snorted at her.

"And how is that?" it was Bulma's time to smirk.

"Well I have been working on a secret project for a while now, not even Gieton knows about it, it's called a Gravity room, it's a room which can increase it's gravity to around 500x more than Planet Kold's average gravity, I just thought it would be a quicker way to become stronger, and it would give you boys a more intense workout." Bulma beamed at Vegeta which ignited his trademark smirk to appear finally.

"And when will this room be ready?"

"In a few short days, it's in a capsule and can take the form of any room so it looks like your just training in a normal room so no one will suspect a thing."

"I'm impressed"

"Well duh I am a genius!" Vegeta snorted, rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Bulma over. Giggling and enjoying every moment with the Prince Bulma jumped up on his lap and ruffled up his hair.

"Urgh Woman quit touching my hair."

"Aww is the might Prince becoming a little bit vain about his appearance? That will go down well on the battle field!" Vegeta growled at her statement and grabbed both her hands, pulling her forward that their noses were almost touching.

"Go to bed Woman." He ordered and released her waiting for her to leave, except Bulma rolled off him onto the empty side of the bed and wriggle under the covers.

"Woman what the fuck do you thing you are doing?"

"Sleeping like you said, I thought my presence would help with your nightmares."

"Woman I-"

"Goodnight Vegeta!" Bulma skillfully gave the Prince a peck on the cheek and rolled over so her back was facing him. Sighing and mumbling himself about stubborn women, Vegeta too slouched underneath the covers falling asleep while his tail found its way around Bulma's waist, drawing her closer to his shirtless chest. It was the first night in 10 years he had a peaceful slumber.

A/N: aww!lol hope u guys like it, i remember in one of my last reviews someone asked if i cud put in more of the kid stuff and i thought what a great idea so shout out to that person. hope u guys liked it u know the drill r&r!.xxx.


	21. Only Survival

A/N: hey everyone!i really hope u like this chap, i have **SHOUT OUTS** at the bottom cuz i didnt reply to u guys after u sent me the review, but i wanna just say thank you to **xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx,** lol for her huge shout out to me(its like a page)! i really definately encourage all of u VB lovers out there to read her newest story Perfect Match Vegeta and Bulma my take! its one of the best i have read so far, she is such a compelling writer so give it a shot!.xxx.

Disclaimer: i dont own DBZ so please dont sue, it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Vegeta strolled down the metallic halls with his usual arrogance in check. Karrakrot and Krillin were due for an ass kicking session and he was by all means glad to provide it for them. He didn't know why but for the past few days he felt like he was king of the universe (which he should be, if it wasn't for that fucking lizard). He felt stronger, faster, and almost untouchable. He slept better and his usual rage wasn't sparked as easily as before, instead he would retaliate with snide comments and witty remarks. Vegeta smirked slyly. He knew exactly why he felt so powerful and alive, and it was all because of a certain blue haired Earthling. Ever since that night the two had resolved their fight and now everything had gone back to the way it was before. He would be the arrogant asshole that loved to crawl beneath her skin and annoy the crap out of her, while she would be the witty yet temperamental bitch that who was the only one that could offer him a worthy verbal spar on this whole damn planet. Yes, that's they way it should be, and that was the way he liked it best. It gave him a chance to be near to her at a comfortable distance. Yet the thought of what she felt like against his bare chest plagued his thoughts before he slept. The warmth of her small body, pressed against his massive torso, almost molding her self into him. The feel of her soft silky skin compared to his harsh coarse exterior, and the contrast between his tanned manly physique to her pearl white luminous fragile body sent chills down the Prince's spine. And if that wasn't enough the soft lingering touch of her lips against his almost drove him insane. Vegeta knew very well what his body physically ached for, he wanted, no, needed release, yet he did not comply to his inner needs.

'I don't need her, I don't need these emotions, they will just become a burden to me, I will never reach my goal of achieving Super Saiyan with such thoughts.' Yet he secretly didn't want to ruin what little relationship that the two shared. Her company was worth a lot more compared to anyone else's. Vegeta was not stupid, he knew he enjoyed the woman's company, more that he cared to image,

"But there's nothing wrong about that…"

"Nothing wrong about what Vegeta?" to Vegeta's utter despair he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"What do you want Zarbon?"

"Did you know talking to yourself is the first signs to madness ape? I'm surprised that you're only at that stage, but then again a primitive being like yourself could take years to develop in whatever you do." The alien laughed viciously at his joke while his followers joined in.

"What do you want _Zarbon?_"

"Now Now Vegeta, we have talked about this attitude before haven't we? Take one swing, one swing at me, you or your entire little monkey friends, and there will be hell to pay."

"I'm quivering in my boots."

"Good, that's what your little girlfriend and her best friend will being doing as she watches you get beaten to an inch from your miserable life." Vegeta glared daggers at the sleazy bastard that was again laughing at his own sick perverse mind. He had to summon up all his will power to not to tackle and beat the shit out of Zarbon there and then. He promised Bulma that he and the others would attend to the training room during the night to check out her new gravity room. And getting into a fight would probably delay his chances of using the invention tonight. Yet the mention of Bulma having to witness the horror again made his blood sizzle. He promised her to keep her safe and innocent from the fucked up things that happened between these soldiers and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Zarbon break his promise. Sneering violently at the group he pushed way past Zarbon, but before he could completely escape, he felt a strong hand coil around his arm and pull him back to whisper in his ear

"I'm watching you."

Vegeta grunted in disgust of the proximity between the two and hastily shook off the blue/green faced henchmen and furiously pursued his path. Reaching the common training room he found Kakkarot and Krillin waiting for him outside talking. Vegeta again pushed past the two and barked at them to come in.

"Aww man what mad Vegeta mad today?" Krillin groaned knowing that the training would be at it's worst today.

Numbers instantly filled her head, along with the screen that was infront of her. Her slender fingers skillfully ran across the keyboard fixing up any mistakes she had made earlier (yes geniuses do make mistakes). She had to finish her upgrades today because the boys, well Vegeta, wanted to see her invention later in the evening.

'Ok just one more formula and I think I got it'.

Bulma sighed in relief and satisfaction. Her personal project was completed. It took almost a year to complete it but she was finally finished. Bumla smiled in victory. She remembered as clear as crystal the day she decided to invent the Gravity Room. It was the day Vegeta left. She remembered waking up on his cold hard floor, and just staring at the ceiling, feeling completely helpless and alone. She never wanted to experience that kind of emptiness and helplessness again. So she did what she did best, invent. She would support and insure her life by making the boys strong enough to set all of them free, yet it also insured that Vegeta kept close to her.

"Bulma?" Bulma whiped her head around to find a curious looking Geiton peering into her room.

"Ah! Geiton don't sneek up on my like that!" Bulma frantically tried to sort her data together without the curious alien looking.

"Oh, sorry about that? Bulma what are you doing?"

"AH, NOTHING, oh shit is that the time I'm sorry Geiton but I have to go!"

"Um ok, Bulma." And with that the blue haired goddess raced out of the labs with the capsules safe in her pocket. Geiton watched her retreating figure. Confirming to himself that she was gone, he quietly approached her desk. He looked around the desk, not knowing what for, but anything out of the ordinary, however found nothing. Sighing he shook his head and left.

Bulma raced down the corridors. She really needed to get out of that situation and fast. Even though Geiton was a really sweet guy she couldn't let him know anything about their plan, it was too risky. She felt bad about leaving his so abruptly, yet she wasn't lying she needed to go and meet the boys at the training room seeing that it was later it would be the perfect place to try out her new invention.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stood tall and proud, yet inside his mind was ticking like a bomb, about ready to explode.

'Where is she? She was supposed to be here.'

"Hey Vegeta where is Bulma?"

"Kakkarot how the fuck am I suppose to know?"

"Did she say she was coming at this time?"

"Yes you idiot, what do you take me for?"

"But she's not here yet."

"I can see that moron"

"So then she isn't coming?"

"Kakkarot I swear to kami-"

"Hi guys! Sorry I am late!"

"WOMAN WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, KAKKAROT HAS BEEN ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME ASKING WHERE U WERE!"

"Aww really? That's so sweet, at least he cares! Unlike some PEOPLE!"

"Don't start with me Woman! You are late so I suggest you hurry up and do whatever you have to do!"

"Ok Ok, sheesh, grumpy ass…"

"What was that!"

"I said I'll go fass…t" she lamely tried to cover up winking at Krillin and Kakkarot.

"Whatever Woman!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, but smiled as she produced a capsule from her pocket. She pressed down and threw it a safe distance to produce a small rectangular box and a 3 wrist bands.

"Ok, its simple guys. The small box is the main power source, you can put it in any room you want and turn it then you can adjust the gravity level of that room. You can do it manually by pressing the buttons on the box or you can put on the wrist bands which act like a remote control for the Gravity box. You can control the gravity's power with the wrist bands, adjusting the gravity or turning it on or off completely. The red button is the 'ON' button to active the box. So give me a minute to get outside, turn it on test the gravity and then turn it off and tell me what you think." When the Saiyans were completely alone in the room they all stared at each other, daring one another to move.

"Grr, enough with this stupidity, here I'll turn on the blasted thing." Vegeta activated his wrist band. The box started to glow a red colour and all of a sudden the Sayians could feel the pressure. It was only a slight difference because the gravity was on low. Vegeta smirked.

"Right, I'm increasing the gravity, so get ready." Vegeta turned up the power by one notch. The sensation of a tremendous force began to rest on the Saiyans. Another notch, they could feel their shoulders slightly cowering. Vegeta continued until all three Saiyans were on their knees, unable to get up. However Vegeta laughed in amusement and was about to turn it up to 350x gravity when,

"Malfunction, Power Off in 3,2,1" Suddenly all Saiyans collapsed at the loss of pressure. Getting up they could hear laughter for the background as Bulma emerged for outside.

"Yeah I meant to tell you, it can only go up to 300x gravity right now, I still haven't been able to find the right upgrade schematics. But it's good huh?" Both Karrarot and Krillin grinned and nodded their heads in agreement, trying to recover from their experience.

"We need the upgrade Woman, we will surpass these levels too easily, we need a challenge so I suggest u figure out how to upgrade it now." Vegeta stated firmly. Bulma's eyes narrowed, was he serious? She just made it and he wanted her to upgrade it NOW?

'Count to ten Bulma, 1,2,3-"

"WOMAN!"

"OK VEGETA KAMI STOP SHOUTING!" Vegeta smirked knowing too well he had won.

"So when can you upgrade it?"

"Well if I had the schematics tonight, but I don't, they don't offer anything here, the only person I know who has it is Daddy…" Bulma stared directly at Vegeta, eyes wide. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

'Not again!'

"Are you sure that is the only place?"

"Positive."

"Ok fine let's go."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you Kakkarot!"

"Where?"

"KAKKAROT!"

Vegeta huffed down the corridors. He couldn't believe that he was taking her to see her father, again! He wasn't a chaperon, yet this was the only way he could get those upgrades.

"Oh Vegeta stop making such a big deal out of this, I'm doing this for you not me!"

"Whatever Woman" the two quietly crept into the control room. From there Bulma took the lead and began the process of taping into Earth's communication lines.

"So what did you think about my gravity room huh? Pretty cool!"

"Woman you say I have an ego, yet you could rant on about yourself till hell freezes over and utter chaos is unleashed, which wouldn't stop you anyway but at least give you another topic to discuss."

"Vegeta shut the fff-Hey MUM!"

"OHH Bulma dear is that you?"

"YEAH IT IS MUM! Oh it's so good to see you how are you?"

"I'm fine dear thank you, and how are you, or, who is that most attractive man behind you?"

"MUM, that's Vegeta, remember, the Saiyan"

"PRINCE"

"Urgh, Vegeta, the Saiyan _Prince"_

"Oh Vegeta it's so nice to see you, you are look well and if I do say so myself very handsome in-"

"Mum, Mum, MUM, sorry we haven't got a lot of time to talk can I see dad please?"

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry hunny, but your father is…dead."

Suddenly the room fell silently.

Bulma stood completely paralyzed staring up at a now sobbing Mrs. Briefs.

'NO…no…he can't be dead, he just can't be dead….HE CAN'T'

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD,NOOOO" suddenly something clicked inside Bulma, she started to kick and smack the control panel, screaming and crying uncontrollably, turning it off in the process. Suddenly she felt a tight grasp around her body, trying to contain her from vandalizing the equipment. Suddenly,

"Whose there? Come out now!" it was Zarbon's voice, which shocked Vegeta making him release Bulma in which she took that chance to sprint out of the room. Vegeta instantly reacted and followed her to see her being grasped by Zarbon's slimly vile fingers. Vegeta suddenly went into a blinding rage he wasn't letting that sick bastard touch her.

"Get the fuck off her" he screamed, while charging head on to kick him in the head with his gold pointed tip white boot. The impact of foot to head made Zarbon release Bulma before flying into the wall head first. Vegeta took this opportunity to grab Bulma and fly swiftly to safety which turned out to be an old abandoned spaceship garage. Setting down Bulma on the floor he quickly scanned the room for any signs of ki or approaching ki, nothing. He stared down at the broken girl before him. She started to shiver viciously so Vegeta sat next to her and flared his ki. Not liking what was going on at all.

"Why did he die Vegeta ?"

'Ah shit!'

"Because he was old and everyone dies sometime, it was his turn."

"But why didn't he say something before? He could have told me, I could have done something!"

"What would you have done?Worry?Obviously didn't want you to worry."

Bulma feel silent. She got up and started to pace the room, Vegeta just watched, actually having nothing to say. Stopping dead in her tracks her faced the mighty Prince and scowled.

"He should have told me, he shouldn't have died, he said he would come and find me, he said he would always be there for me, he lied HE LIED!" Vegeta got up and walked Bulma where they were now facing each other. Vegeta stared calmly at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her like this before. Her face was flushed yet hard, and she stood her ground, heavily breathing, yet shook every time she exhaled. Vegeta caught her eyes in his. They were cold and full of anger, yet he could see tears penetrating the brims. He suddenly understood that she was sub-pressing her true emotion, hiding it with anger and bitterness, and for some reason he hated it. Lifting her face to look him square in the eye he softly spoke.

"Bulma, it's ok to be sad." These few words struck a nerve, rendering Bulma helpless against her tears. Her vision was impaired and all she could feel was her body shaking violently with every sob, until she was brought into the most comforting embrace. Again her face was lifted to face the Princes, and she could feel his thumbs gently rub away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly Bulma clutched on his armor, wanting to keep close while she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him passionately yet desperately, like he was her only hope for survival, and Vegeta complied, saving her.

Wine swirled swiftly around in a perfect crystal glass, before it met two cold purple lips. Lord Frieza took a swig of the finest wine the galaxy had to offer, before setting it aside.

"So you are telling me that you have suspicion the little monkey and his girlfriend were in the control room?"

"Yes, I saw them coming from that direction, and when I went inside to investigate I found a blue strand of hair on the control panel. Then when I looked up last location on it, it read 'Earth' my Lord." Zarbon smirked, now that little shit would finally get the punishment he deserved.

"I see, Zarbon rise and get me the doctor, I think interrogation is in order, and I know exactly how to set our little monkey straight." The tryant laughed and downed his wine before tossing the glass aside, making it smash into unfixable pieces. Zarbon nodded, bowed and left the room. Alone, Frieza walked over to where Zarbon just stood and picked up the blue strand of hair and examined it.

"Oh yes, I defiantly know how" he laughed menacingly as he twirled the piece of hair with his murderous fingers.

* * *

A/N: ohh wat did u think? this is probably my longest chap i think well one of them! ok **shout outs**, by the way this was the largest amouts of reviews i have ever gotten for on chap THANK YOU! r&r and check out my newest fic thank u .xxx.

**xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx** :lol love how u compare a hard ass to a chocolate! lol makes me hungery too (for veggie lol) thank you for the review.

**koolkat01**:hey! hope u like this chap. i know bulma is great sleep therapy eh? btw how is ur story going?? thanks for the reivew remember u inspired me to put more kid stuff in anyways so thank u!

**debje**:lol, i never knew where the boogy man came from either, have u seen the new movie? it actually looks kinda scary thank u for reviewing!

**Vampiress-06**: dunno where u got batman from but i always like him thanks for reviewing u rock and stuff!

**Cappuccino Penguin**: hey u update ur stories! lol thank you for the review, of course the GR had to be in there wat else is Veggie gonna obsess over? hehe

**WitchyWiccan** glad u enjoyed that chap i love it when they are kids! thanks for the review!

**denythefreshmaker**:hey i havnt talked to u in a long time! um she was mad, but i think she is acting like a school girl here who has a major crush and she is just sick of the fighting between the two she misses him (i mean who wudn't) thanks for the review!

**EldestOne**:hello!lol i am glad u liked the last chap hope u like this one too! gotta ask, why did u pic EldestOne as ur pen name?its cool just wondering!

**Megami:**Hi! thank u for the reivew so glad u like it hope u like this one too, i love them when they are kids, have u read little secret? they are kids in there too its really cute!

**Chazie:** ahh ur my last one, but first reviewer so thank u! agian i know the stubborness, hopefully i think they have mellowed out in this chap but not too much (thats were they went wrong in GT vegeta is soppy its weird!)

THANKS AGAIN U GUYS ARE THE GREATEST ROCK ON

.XXX.


	22. Growing Distance

A/N: hi everyone! back again! thank u sooo much for all ur reviews! (12, 12 ,12! WOWOWWOWOW!) thanks to Radames, cuz urs is anon so thanks! (and to the rest of u guys of course but i wrote to u!! LOVE U ALL U ALL ROCK!!)  
ok well i really want u guys to read this so i have nothing much more to say apart from check out my new story! thanks read and review!

Disclaimer. dont own dont sue PLEASE

Dark shadows filled the room. They crept ominously along the walls as the fearful night progressed. Vegeta stared coldly into space, fully alert, yet spellbound. The quivering form in his arms kept him vigilant, yet her existence engulfed his mind. How could one person have such an impact on one's life, leading them to barricade themselves in an old abandoned spaceship garage in the night's cold atmosphere? Why was it that he, the ruthless, cold – hearted, Saiyan Prince fully alert and ready to fight to the bitter end? He never in his life had to protect anyone else but himself. The others could take care of themselves, they were idiots, yet Vegeta had to admit that they were some of the strongest idiots he had ever met. Yet at every insignificant sound, he tensed and powered up. Staring out the window the Saiyan Prince could see a brilliantly bright half-moon illuminating the planet high in the sky. He didn't know what the time was, or how long she had been asleep, yet he guessed a few good soiled hours. Suddenly Bulma violently shuddered, causing Vegeta to power up unconsciously, yet the heat from within soothed the distressed heiress and she instantly calmed down and snuggled closer, trying to reclaim the heat that was just there. Vegeta smirked at her confused frown when she couldn't retain the heat. Shifting her into a more comfortable position he raised his ki slightly in order to keep her warm. He could feel her soft sigh against his chest as she again found comfort. Vegeta gently brushed stray strands of her brilliant blue hair behind her creamy white ears, yet it was a fruitless attempt, since others instantly took their place. He moved his fingers away from her hair and traced her jaw line, then grazed her lips. It was just hours ago he was claiming them in a wet, yet, fiery kiss. Yet the kiss was different to the last one they shared. Last time it was purely for kicks, and he was calling the shots. Last time he wanted to get a rise out of her, and see how far he could push her. Yet above all he just lusted after her physically at that moment, not caring about the outcome, not caring about her emotions, it was purely just for his pleasure. Yet when SHE kissed him there were no jokes, no temptations, and no lust. She kissed him with a passion filled with so much intensity it was almost too hard to handle. She needed a savior and someone to share her deepest darkest feelings with, and she chose him. Vegeta sighed into her silky blue locks, knowing to the full extent of what Bulma wanted, needed, he just didn't know if he wanted to give it to her. He didn't know if he could to give it to her. He was although, admittedly, attracted to her womanly curves, flowing cerulean tresses and most of all, her memorizing orbs. And being constantly around her wasn't helping to suppress his now painfully throbbing urges, which invaded his mind and body 24/7. She was like a drug; he longed for her touch yet knew he had to stay as far away as possible. He was suppose to be a ruthless warrior, darkened by his nightmarish past destined to live a lonely bitter life, surviving solely off the ambition to seek revenge for his father, his planet and for his younger self. He didn't need any distractions from him ultimate goal, nor did he need a burden, which she would be. Yet when that day comes, he knew he would fight for her, for her distress the bastard had put her through, for her loss, and for her survival. Was that what she wanted? He could do that, it was convenient for him too, maybe that was enough to satisfy her stupid womanly emotions. He would fight until death caught his haggard soul and brought him into the fiery depths of hell. However, if death didn't claim him, what then? Would he tie himself down to a weakling female, looking out for her well being constantly, but also showing affection? He didn't know if his pride would let him, not even for her.

Suddenly he felt warm air caress his collarbone as Bulma nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"You're warm." She stated dreamily.

"That's because you're too much of a weakling to even keep yourself warm." He taunted, yet she just smiled against his neck and giggled.

"I suppose so, but then you wouldn't be able to keep us both warm," Vegeta snorted at her arrogance.

"And why would I want to do that?" he darkly inquired, pulling her away to burn holes into her eyes. Yet Bulma sexily lowered her eye lids, and parted her lip, to let her little pink tongue carefully sweep over her lips, moisturizing them.

"…To be close to me,"

'DAMN IT'

"Don't flatter yourself woman!"

"Come on Vegeta, you know you want it. I know you do, I do too."

"I don't know what you are talking about woman." He snarled yet his heart was beating rapidly. Bulma disregarded the Princes last comment, and forcefully pressed her moist lips against his, while her body followed, molding into his hard exterior. When she felt Vegeta reply with the same amount of force she smirked to his lips and sensually whispered into his mouth.

"Yes you do." She left his mouth and trailed his jaw line with soft kisses until she reached his ear and started to playfully nip them.

"You want me, and I want you to want me, I need you," she said leaving his ear to tend to the other.

"Why do you have to make it so complicated huh? Can't you see we are perfect? Why do you always push me away? No matter what you do, I'll always be here for you, and you can't resist." Vegeta drowned slowly into her words. Kami, she was sexy. His eyelids slowly closed as her hands started to roam around his chest, down his abdomen until they found their way to the waist of his pants. Vegeta violently drew his breath in when he felt her sleek hands gracefully cup his now hard member. He looked down at the woman, knowing exactly what was going to come if he let her continue. It would be what he had fantasized for weeks now, finally be fulfilled. He needed her, he needed release, it had been bottled up inside of him for too long and was starting to eat him alive. The feel of her hands were driving him crazy, he was loosing his mind, and hastily he grabbed her and pushed her gently down on the ground and crawled on top of her now quivering body. He kissed her neck and jaw-line, nipping and sucking her sweet tender skin. He drew back to stare into her eyes. She was smiling softly at him and her eyes were full of longing.

'No matter what you do, I'll always be here for you, and you can't resist.'

Vegeta's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that he was surrendering to her. He was not weak and no stupid emotion could control him, yet here he was about ready to give into her.

"Fuck no." Vegeta swiftly leaped off her and retreated to the door.

"Its safe woman, go home, I'm going to train."

"What…NO…VEGETA! Get back here and finish this! YOU CAN'T AVOID THIS! What are you running from? STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD!" This stopped the Prince dead in his tracks.

"Woman, I suggest you quit now while you're ahead, or I might do something that you will regret later. I am not a coward; I just don't need this, or want this, or _you_." And with that he left her for a second time leaving her confused, hurt and fully alone.

A storm was raging furiously in her mind, clouding her vision and consuming her thoughts, making a genius Earth-woman stumble around in the dark, trying to find her way back.

'What the fuck his that dick's problem?! This is the 2nd time he has done this! We get so close and then he has to go and be an arrogant jerk, who apparently is even to untouchable to get some! There is something seriously wrong with him. Boys back home would jump at a chance like that, but noooo, he has to go act all…see there's not even a word for his behavior!' Fuming Bulma carelessly turned another corner.

'But what if he isn't even attracted to me? I me it has been two times…" Bulma stopped sadly and slid down the wall she had been following, folding her arms around her legs in deep thought.

'But I see it in his eyes, in the way his heart races, the way he touches me, I know at least he is attracted to me, so why can't he just admit it? Maybe he needs more convincing. I just have to not give up on him.' Suddenly Bulma looked up; finally realizing she had no clue as to where she was.

"Ah, Fuck a Duck, where am I?" Bulma stood up to collect her bearings. She was in one of those ridiculously similar hallways yet couldn't see anything familiar, and too her luck she can come to a junction. She peered down the dimly lit corridors to see nothing but space retreating into a black oblivion. She couldn't retrace her steps, not knowing it wouldn't help because she didn't know how she got there in the first place. So in frustration and defeat she collapsed to her knees and pounded her fists against the smooth floor.

"Having a little bit of trouble are we?" Bulma jerkily lifted her head at the sound of the horribly ripped off Australia accent.

"No I'm taking a break, can't you tell?" she sarcastically replied to Frieza's right hand man.

"Well you know how much I love to help a damsel in distress." Zarbon replied. His crude joke made Bulma's gut wrench, it was sickening.

"Well why don't you go find one? Because there are none here, now get lost," she dismissively waved her hand at him. Zarbon clenched his fists together at her impertinence. She should have learnt to hold her annoying tongue by now, and he would have given anything to put her in her place, yet he knew someone better who could.

"Well I think there are because you're going the wrong way, now let me escort you to where you need to go." Zarbon rapidly hoisted Bulma over his shoulder and took off down a hall, which now were echoing frantic screams.

Her voice was rasp from her screaming and her arms ached from fruitlessly pounding her arms against the alien's hard back. So she quietly lay limp over his shoulders, waiting for the worst. Suddenly they entered a grand room then which Zarbon let her go none too gently to land on the hard floor.

"Welcome Ms. Briefs, it's been too long." Bulma stiffened at the cold voice, this was worse than she expected. Bulma sat, in frozen silence, trying her best to avoid the monster's gaze. Frieza sniggered at her reluctance.

"Child, avoidance won't make me disappear, a genius such as yourself should know that." Zarbon roughly picked her up and held her tightly to face the tyrant.

"Ah, there's the beauty, my my dear your beauty never ceases to amaze me." Bulma winched at Frieza's watchful eye traveling hungrily around her body.

"That prince is a very lucky man to have such a beauty like yourself at his side." This caught Bulma's attention.

"…what?"

"Oh I am sorry dear, are we keeping our little romance a secret."

"What romance? Between Vegeta and I? Pssh, yeah right where did you hear that?"

"Oh so the Mighty Prince hasn't caved yet?"

"What's it to you?" Bulma venomously bit back, she didn't like the giant lizard Freak to medal in her affairs.

"My sweet, my poor delusional child, I'm afraid to tell you that you are between a rock and a hard place, for you see the prince that you are head over heels for can never love you back." Bulma's chest tightened. She didn't need to hear any of this, not right now.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She whispered dangerously.

"Oh but I do, you see I know what he really is, and that's a monster, ruthless, cold hearted murdered monster, who forever was and forever will be!"

"YOU LAIR!" Bulma screamed. She didn't want to hear it, believe it, she knew better, she had seen a different side to him, felt a different side to him, yet she didn't know why she was being so defensive, was is because she mildly took what the Lizard said to account?

"Vegeta has changed, and he never was like this, I knew him when he was a child, yes his has a harsh exterior but inside he is pure!" Bulma was growing frantic by the moment; the monster's clam façade was getting under her skin, irritating her furiously.

"Oh my poor blinded child. You display hurts me. Can't you see that you are all wrong about him, if he was all you said he was to be, would you be here? Would he have left to in a corridor to fend for yourself?" Bulma's eyes bulged then see hung her head in defeat.

"See my darling? He is too good to be true isn't he? Come I want to show you something." Frieza comfortingly secured his tail around her waist and took her hand to lead her in front of a big screen.

"Now I'm only going to show you this for your own good, I can't stand to see such a pretty thing like you get hurt." Frieza sweetly said as he flicked it on. Vegeta appeared on the grand screen, standing in his battle suit, catching his breath. Bulma watched closely as he turned to face two children. Bulma's stomach tightened.

'Please no…'

Vegeta stepped towards the two children, while Bulma's heart started to race. She watched as the boy bravely took a fighting stance in front of the proud warrior, and she could hear the piercing plead of the little girl's that almost broke her heart into two.

"I have to protect you! I will protect you, your all I have; I won't lose you to this monster!"

Bulma held her breath; that would probably set Vegeta off any minute, she hands started to shake with anticipation. Yet Vegeta swiftly shook his head and retreated, letting Bulma sigh in relief.

"FIGHT ME" screamed the boy. "COME ON YOU MONSTER! FIGHT ME!"

'Shut up you idiot, you don't want to provoke him, I swear to kami Vegeta you stay the fuck where you are!' Bulma was having a vicious war in her mind while watching the vivid images before her. Vegeta began to turn around, and Bulma's heart started to flutter, she knew it, he wasn't bad at all, and she should have never had doubted him. She turned her head to face the Tyrant and smugly smiled at him in victory, yet Frieza just nodded his head towards the screen. When Bulma directed her eyes back to the screen, she could see the finishing of Vegeta's transformation, and then to her absolute horror, the ape picked up the small boy and mercilessly tore him into two. The unison of the little girl's scream and Bulma's filled the room. Bulma burst out into a fit of tears, and collapsed on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

'How could he do that? VEGETA WHY!?' suddenly she felt a warm presence encircle around her feeble body.

"Oh, child I am terribly sorry, but I wanted to prevent you from getting hurt. But don't you see, he is nothing more than a-"

"Monster" Bulma finished softly. Frieza grinned maliciously. He gently pulled some blue strands of hair behind her ears, and stroked the back of her head.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, now dry your tears, you must be tired, Zarbon here will escort you home." Bulma vulnerably nodded and let Zarbon lead her out.

Frieza watched the retreating forms leave his grand room. Picked up his glass and took a swig, turning to the frozen image of Vegeta's Oozaru form. He replayed the scene of him tearing the boy into two and malevolently laughed.

"Oh Vegeta, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

A/N : OHHH HOW IS HE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ( if u cant guess im really excited about this chap lol)

love u all!

.xxx.


	23. Worthy Distrust

A/N. hey you guys! back again! thank u soo much for the reviews last time, glad u guys liked it soo much, haha i enjoy writing Frieza, sadistic is FUN ;P thank u to..ForeVer-Vegeta's-12,denythefreshmaker,Radames ,Captaincarnival,bookofcookies89,NairobiDawn,rinoa veggiegirl,Chazie,debje,koolkat01 and xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx (who helped me with this chap and gave support and an idea so shout out hun U ROCK!!;P) LOVE ALL U GUYS and hope u like this chap so sit back and enjoy!.xxx. p.s thank u to Cappuccino Penguin for reviewing chap 21 just now!

Disclaimer - i do not own DBZ, i would love to (think about it, a V/B special movie!) but it belongs to the talented Akira Toriyama, so please dont sue, i want no credit, purely fan based!

Rage drove a mighty fist forward to connect with a vulnerable nose, which respond with the crackling sound of the bone marrow shattering into piece, thus igniting pools of crimson blood to gush out of the poor soul who dared to challenge the Saiyan Prince on one of his not very good nights. The alien solider hurled across the room, his screams echoing off the common training room walls. Vegeta chased the retreating figure, only to meet the solider at the other side of the room, to send him crashing towards the cold steel ground, rendering the alien unconscious. Vegeta looked around the room; all eyes were on the callous Prince, yet none of them dare moved. Vegeta sneered at the cowardly portrayal.

"Weaklings." He uttered while leaving the room in silence. Vegeta stormed down the brightly light hallways. That was the 10th solider he had beaten the shit out of, yet his rage and frustration still clung onto his brain, picking mercilessly. Now he had no one to focus his rage on, he had a right mind to go give Frieza a little visit, provoke him viciously then get the beating of his life, only to cease the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He didn't understand why she affected him so. She was like this pathetic little bolt on a huge machine, yet without her, he fell apart. Vegeta growled he was becoming too soft; yeah sure he could tolerate her more than anyone else he had ever met, yet that didn't mean he wanted to become involved with her. The thought sickened him. He didn't need any distractions from becoming the Saiyan he was born to be, especially when a pathetic 3rd class idiot beat him too it. Vegeta clenched his fist tightly, and closed his eyes. It was probably one of the most infuriating things he had ever felt, being surpassed in something that was rightfully yours, by someone lower in status than you. And the idiot hadn't even realized his ascent it was uncanny. He needed to surpass Kakkarot, even if it was the last thing he ever did in his miserable existence.

"Therefore no irrelevant distractions shall impede me form my destiny, that I promise." However something didn't feel right and Vegeta was becoming quite sick of this inner wrenching gut feeling. Groaning he closed his eyes again and began to focus on pushing all his emotions to the depths of his mind. He thought of Bulma, then, to push all thoughts from her he focused on his training, the battles he'd fought, the opponents worth remembering and his ascent to Super Saiyan claiming his birth right. Then all his thoughts focused on Frieza, the oppressor that had made sure his life was nothing but a constant nightmare. Endlessly living in fear and torture, the relentless humility and knowing that no matter what, he was powerless to stop him. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes snapped open.

"Oh fuck."

'What was I thinking leaving her on her own? If she if hurt…' Vegeta clenched his mouth tight, biting furiously into his lip, while speeding down the corridors trying to pick up a familiar ki signature.

Blurry, was all she could describe as she was lead down the corridors towards her quarters. Bulma tightly secured herself in her arms, afraid she might fall to pieces if she let go. She could feel the warmth of Zarbon's hand on her back, pushing her slightly ahead as he escorted her. If it was any other time she would have jumped a mile, sprinted down the hallway and puked in the nearest bathroom. Yet right now she didn't care, not one bit. She could feel herself drown in the ocean of disappointment and distrust; she couldn't believe what she had seen. How could he do that to innocent children? Did he have no heart; well he did leave her to fend for herself and insisted to play mind torturing games. Perhaps it was all part of his cruel perverse nature. And for a moment there she thought she really did love him, and that hurt the most. Her heart was screaming in sorrow. She really wanted to believe him if he said he didn't mean it, yet she didn't know if she was capable to do so, if she didn't know if she had the strength to put up with his unpredictable mood swings or that colossal ego of his. The facts said 'No just forget him' yet somewhere, deep down, there was tiniest pulse of hope, circulating throughout her heart.

"He was always a monster, from day one, you can never change something if it was born like that, which he was, a monster." Bulma could feel Zarbon's hot breath tickle the side of her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"No he wasn't, or isn't, he was born a Prince and will remain a Prince, not matter how much you try to change him," she silently hissed back.

"ZARBON GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

Searching aimlessly down corridor after corridor Vegeta was becoming restless. It had been a good half an hour and still no sign of the woman's weak ki.

'…maybe it because she doesn't have a ki anymore…ever thought of that?' said the aggravating little voice in the back of his head.

"SHUT UP!" he ordered, frantically trying to pound the thought out of his head, yet it was futile, making him press on faster. Finally he found her ki, it was weak, since it was next to,

"ZARBON!" Vegeta, enraged flew faster than ever before, only kami knew what that sick fuck was doing to her. The ki signatures were becoming increasingly stronger as he grew closer towards them. Then abruptly he caught their silhouettes in the distance, he could see the heinous creature lean in towards Bulma, making his royal blood seethe with unconditional hatred.

"ZARBON GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

In a complete fit of blinding rage, Vegeta charged head on towards the henchman, knocking him clean off his feet and slamming fiercely into the wall, making his neck snap violently. Not hesitating, Vegeta began to fire a series of powerful ki blasts towards Zarbon, only to follow and emerge from the smoke to tackle him fist against fist. Bulma, after the smoked cleared came into view. Yet she couldn't follow their skilled lighting warrior movements, suddenly Zarbon was thrown to the floor and Vegeta came into view again. However, to Bulma's horror, she watched Vegeta advance towards Zarbon, taking him by the collar and began to punch the living daylights out of him, causing blood to flow freely down his head, lips, armor, arms and legs. She watched as Vegeta continuously beat Zarbon to death and abruptly the images of the children all came rushing back, hitting her hard. Her mind filled with the blood, screams and terror, and the evil sadistic expression on the Prince's face, similar to the one he was making.

'Monster…'

"VEGETA STOP IT NOW!" she screamed hysterically. He did, in mid punch. Turning his head to face Bulma, he was utterly shocked, wasn't Zarbon the one who was about to rape her in the middle of the hallway? And she wanted him to stop killing her? He was dumbfounded. Yet Zarbon smirked through his blood, and took advantage of the situation.

"…see Bulma…this is who he really is…can't you see…he will never change…he was born a monster…he will die a monster…" he coughed and splattered blood across the floor. Vegeta's eyes widened, he had no clue what was going on, but he didn't like where it was going. He stared coldly across the room at the vulnerable female. Her eyes were wet from tears, and her face was distraught and stressed. What was going on?

"…tell him to let me go Bulma, then I'll take you home, you'll be safe from him I promise…I'll take care of you…" Abruptly Vegeta's attention focused on Zarbon.

'What the hell is he playing at?...'

"Shut the fuck up Zarbon if you know what's good for you" Vegeta was about to silence him when Bulma screamed again,

"NO I SAID STOP VEGETA!" now Vegeta was absolutely confused. He dropped Zarbon, only to stare a cold mask towards the delirious woman, yet his eyes were sparked with curiosity and hurt? Zarbon, somehow managed to weakly pull himself up in a standing position, and started to walk to Bulma with his hand stretched towards her.

"Come on Bulma I'll take you home…" Vegeta, quickly took the situation into account. Was the woman actually going to trust Zarbon, was she insane, and what possessed her to do so.

"Woman don't you dare listen to him, come here, I'm taking you home NOW!"

"See how he talks to you Bulma? No respect and he'd just probably abandon you again, come on Bulma, just walk away." Vegeta growled furiously, all he wanted to do was kill Zarbon, yet he knew if he did, he'd probably frighten Bulma immensely. But why was Bulma hesitating? Was she actually considering going with that green ass freak, ok maybe she was mad at him for last time, but that doesn't give her the excuse to got completely insane and trust the enemy.

"..B..Bulma…what are you doing? Why are you listening to him? You do realize who HE is? Come on lets go…" Vegeta took a few short steps towards Bulma, yet she didn't run to him like he expected her to, and cling on like a helpless child, and for some reason he hated it. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past the threesome and Kakkarot stood in the middle of the floor, looking serious.

"I felt rising ki, and then Zarbon's and Bulma's so I came to check it out what's going on?"

"KAKKAROT!!!" Bulma sprinted for her life to the cheerful Saiyan, leaping into his arms and burying her face into his chest, crying her heart out, leaving Kakkarot and Vegeta completely stunned. Vegeta fumed dangerously watching Kakkarot uncomfortably shift the sniveling Bulma in his arms, and awkwardly patted her back to calm her down.

"Hey Bulma what's wrong?"

"Kakkarot take me home." She whispered exhaustedly. Vegeta's body stiffened. She wanted KAKKAROT to take her home, and not HIM? Jealously boiled inside the pit of his stomach, almost on the brink of overflowing. Kakkarot questioningly looked at Vegeta, as if asking for permission.

"Kakkarot what are you waiting for? TAKE ME HOME…please…" Vegeta caught her quiet plead. She was drained of energy and looked sickly white.

"..Kakkarot…"

"Take her home." Vegeta ordered, not looking at her. Kakkarot nodded slightly and took off the other way, letting Vegeta and Bulma to catch a quick glimpse at each other before Bulma hid her head behead her Saiyan carrier's massive shoulders. Vegeta watched them leave until they faded into the night, and then turned his attention onto Zarbon who was standing behind him, smirking wickedly.

"You have ten seconds to wipe the smirk of your face and tell me what the fuck just happened here, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" enraged Vegeta took his fighting stance, ready to end it once and for all, yet Zarbon threw back his head and cackled.

"What I have done Prince? You mean what have YOU done to her is the question."

"Cut the poetic shit Zarbon, I am in not a good mood."

"And is that because the little woman doesn't trust you anymore? My, My Vegeta, are you forming a little crush on this Earth woman?"

"FUCK NO! and don't let me catch you thinking that again got it? What did you do to her?"

"Vegeta I have done nothing, I only rescued a girl who was abandoned to fend for herself on a planet full of sadistic murderers and took her for a little chat with Lord Frieza-"

"WHAT I SWEAR ZARBON IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!"

"You make me look like the bad guy here, when it's you should be asking that question to. You left her Vegeta, all alone, at night, on King Kold's Planet, she is lucky she is still alive, and you are wondering why she didn't come running to you? And no Frieza did nothing to her, but put things into perspective for her, to show what you truly are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Frieza just showed her how truly an ape you really are. And as it looks like she did the smart thing and has decided to disregard you, and distrust you, you are nothing to her anymore Vegeta, you are dead inside, you had your chance and fucked up." However before Zarbon could say anymore, he was blown to the ground by a gigantic force of ki, leaving Vegeta to fly off towards the house, in wonder and apprehension.

She could hear her sobs rack against her ribs, and could feel the big fat tears pour out from her majestic cerulean orbs. She clung onto her best friend for dear life, never wanting to let go. Chi Chi concernedly looked down at the state Bulma was in. She had never seen her this upset before, and that was saying something, Bulma was an extremely emotional woman! Chi Chi tenderly stroked the blue locks and hugged her shivering form tightly for reassurance.

"Bee, what happened?" Bulma gulped, yet chocked on her sobs. She weakly lifted her head to face Chi Chi.

"…Vegeta, he, I, I can't, I don't want to…talk about it." she let her head fall again against Chi Chi's chest and sighed. She didn't feel like discussing it with anyone, she just wanted to try her thoughts out, then deal with them, yet she didn't exactly want to be alone.

Unexpectedly the main door abruptly opened, to reveal a bruised and bloody Prince. The room went completely silent. Scanning the room Vegeta spied Bulma, tucked away behind Kakkarot's girl. He bore his eyes into hers, trying to understand. Yet when he got no response he took a step towards them. However Bulma immediately stood up and ran into her room slamming the door. Vegeta growled. The woman was being impossible, why couldn't she get over her pitiful moods and just tell him what's wrong like civilized beings that they should be. Shaking his head slightly he turned to walk into his room yet come face to face with a pissed off Chi Chi.

"VEGETA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" Vegeta winched, the woman had gone up to screeching voice, and it was tearing his ears apart.

"WOMAN THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, now…LEAVE ME BE!"

"NO I WILL NOT JUST LET YOU BE VEGETA, I WANT TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO BULMA RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"KAKKAROT CONTROL YOUR WOMAN NOW!"

"DON'T ORDER KAKKAROT AROUND YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF HIM AND HE IS NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!"

"HEY CHI! There's uh, something I wanna show you, WAYYY over there." Before Chi Chi protest against anything, Kakkarot swooped her off her feet and made a beeline for him room. Vegeta sighed, thanking Kami she left, he lent against couch only to hear,

"I have never seen her like this, Bulma I mean." Vegeta startled that he never noticed Krillin turned around to face the mighty midget,

"look not you to, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS SO BACK OFF!"

Krillin, unlike Chi Chi, sadly shock his head, his life time friend had always been like this, every since they were children, always pride first, then emotion, always stubborn.

"Whatever Vegeta, just fix it quick or you could lose her for good." Advised a defeated Krillin as he made his way to his own room.

'Don't you think I know that baldly?'

Finally alone Vegeta stared at the closed door. Could he really loose Bulma? Wasn't that what he wanted? Yet right then Vegeta wasn't so sure. Fuming he stalked right up to her door trying to gauge holes through it with his eyes, yet he hastily turned and walked, only to reappear in front of the door again in a matter of seconds. His cycle repeated a few times.

'This is ridiculous, just go in and talk to her.' Pressing his way forward Vegeta entered the dark room, only to be greeted with quick and even breaths and the sound of wrestling sheets. Flicking on the lights he found Bulma, wrappend tightly between her sheets, sweating and tossing in her sleep, with a harassed appearance on her face. Vegeta silently made his way to her bedside, watching her battle her nightmares.

"Woman?" shaking her lightly Vegeta managed to wake the sleeping Earthling, startling her to sit up straight, clutching her sheet and looking around fearfully. When she noticed the Prince's presence right next to her she groaned in pain, and sunk under her sheets so only her eyes were visible.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"What the hell was that about in the hallways with Zarbon woman?"

"I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone." She threw the covers over her entire head to break the contact, and wished desperately that he would take the hint and leave. He was the last person she wanted to see, let alone talk too. Vegeta snarled at her dismissive actions and roughly pulled the sheets off her face and forcefully pulled her up to look directly into each other's eyes.

"WOMAN I demand you stop this childish display and just tell me what did they do to you?"

Bulma winched at the pain accumulating around her arms were he was gripping firmly. She refused to look into his eyes, knowing it would be easier to say what she had to say.

"They did nothing to me Vegeta, they just put things into perspective for me, about you, you never consider anyone else but yourself, you put yourself first before anything, you murder aimlessly and just left me, alone, and I don't think I can trust you anymore." Vegeta didn't reply, instead he just stared at her. She said all she needed to say, and wasn't going to change her mind. Suddenly Vegeta an intense pain spark across his chest, whether it was anger or hurt he didn't know, all he knew he had to get out of there now, away from her and her words, that cut into him and ripped out the only little bit of hope and love he left in his black heart. Without kissing, hitting, shouting, or just saying something, Vegeta left the room, holding onto every ounce of dignity he had left not to look back.

A/N: hey! what did you guys think?? hmm, they seem to get into worser fights everytime, how will they sort this one out now?? well find out in the next chap coming ur way really soon! my next chap for my other fic will be out this weekend hopefully, and if u guys know where i can download DBZ for free i'd worship the ground u walk on:D i just need the one were they wish tien yamcha back in the first year and goku too, but he is still alive, so if u guys no were i could find it, or be extra awesome and send it to me that would be amazing!

READ AND REVIEW!

.xxx.


	24. Turn of Hope

A/N: OK I AM FINALLY BACK I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG PLEASE DONT BE MAD!!!!OK well i wanna thank all my reviewers out there! NairobiDawn, denythefreshmaker, Chazie, rinoa veggiegirl, xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx ForeVer-Vegeta's-12, Vampiress-06, bookofcookies89, Princess-Adidas,debje,!! these ppl rock my socks off! and NairobiDawn, Chazie, rinoa veggiegirl, xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx and debje have some awesome stories going on, have a read u wont be disappointed i promise you that!!!!!! well enjoy my super long chap! and please leave a little review on ur way out! ;P .xxx.

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ, would be awesome but i dont, so this is just purely fan base and DBZ belongs to the holy Akria Toriyama so please dont sue and just enjoy!!!!

The texture of the door looked smooth and cool. The steal grayness of the metal door reflected the florescent light projecting from the roof. She was tinkering behind that door, the sound was unmistakable. The rattling noise of bolts and bits; buttons of a calculator being hurriedly punched then followed by the frantic scribbling of a pencil against paper emitted from under the door. The noise had continued on for days. Almost never ceasing, meaning that the blue haired scientist rarely surfaced for a break and there was so much one could handle. Peering at the entrance pad Chi Chi shifted irritably. She was standing, ironically, outside her bedroom door, contemplating whether or not to enter. If she did enter she would come face to face with an exhausted Bulma who was an emotional wreck and only ever tinkered days on end if something was really bothering her, rarely venturing out of the room. Chi Chi knew for Bulma's health and her temper that she needed to save the heiress from her self pity. She needed to get her to stretch her legs and eat something substantial. She need her to get over the pompous arrogant Saiyan, whatever he did, he wasn't even worth it, and it was beyond Chi Chi why she let him effect her so. Sighing against the cool steal Chi Chi reached for the pad. This was going to take all the tactics she had to get Bulma out of their room.

Bulma stared apathetically at the paper before her. The formulas and notes seemed to dribble down the sheet and mix together producing a big blob of blurred ink. She randomly punched buttons on the calculator to fill the silence of the room, and aimlessly picked up the bot she had been tinkering with, tinkering with for days on straight. She had produced a bot army and put in upgrades. Now that she was done she knew it was time to venture outside again. She knew Chi Chi and the others would be worried; besides the guys would probably want their bots to train with by now. Yet she could bring herself to get up. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't exercised, eaten (barely) or talked to anyone in over a week. Bulma placed the bot back down on the table, to lay her head in her crossed arms. No, she knew the reason why she didn't want to go outside. It occupied her mind 24/7 and filled up the empty room that she vacated.

'Vegeta'

Bulma could feel a tear slide down her cheek, apparently she wasn't fully healed yet, another reason to stay put. Bulma sighed; she thought she cried herself out. The first 3 days she had locked herself in the room she had cried the hardest, more than she could ever remember, more than when her pet hamster died, more than when she and Yamcha had broken up temporarily, and she hated it.

'Why must I be such a cry-baby, and over a guy, I swear it's completely pathetic, I'm such a…weakling' Bulma chocked on a sob. Just one word from his vocabulary could break her. How would she fair when she had to be in the same room as him, or talk to him, or had to show him how to work the bots. She would be a total wreck.

'But why am I upset? Wasn't I the one who told him to go away? Wasn't I the one who told him I didn't trust him? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?'

"Bulma…"

Bulma whirled around to face to an open door. She squinted from the light, like a mole person would. She preferred to work in the dark when she was depressed yet now the outside light cascaded into the room covering every inch and gave her cerulean sparkle back into her eyes. Bulma quick whipped the signs of tears away from her face and smirked sadly at her best friend.

"One week, you held out longer than I expected, I thought I'd be out in a day." Chi Chi smiled wearily back. At least she had her sense of humor back.

"Yeah, well the boys were driving me insane; I'm in much need of female company."

"Oh, so this is for YOU'RE benefit?"

"What? No I didn't mean it like-" yet before Chi Chi could come up with a lame excuse and start perspiring, Bulma cut her off with a childish giggle.

"Chi relax, it's ok I was joking, ha ha you're so uptight just like Veg-" Bulma abruptly shut her mouth and looked at the floor, 'why did I have to bring up the Jerk?' the two friends remained silent until Chi Chi couldn't stand it any longer. She walked confidently over to Bulma, took her hand in hers and gave her a friendly tug.

"Let's get you out of here." Bulma stared up at her longest friend, loving her for who she was just then, and without hesitation followed her outside.

The bodies were barely visible, as they blazed across the room in a heated battle. It could be seen that the room couldn't take the pressure as dents formed on the ceiling, walls and floor. The force of power was overwhelming shaking the entire metal room, and the only way not to shake was to hover in the air. Krillin's frowned deepened as he followed the fight. It was incredibly, he didn't know how but this was the best fight between the two saiyans he had seen in a long time. They were perfectly matched in immense power, and the fight had been going on for 30minutes straight. Their training had been intense for a week now, with fierce spar one after the other. He knew it was in their blood to train vigorously, and their first for blood and a good spar was what they lived for. Yet this time was different. This time it wasn't for the thrill and lust of a good fight, too feel the iron taste of blood swish in your mouth after a good hit, or the adrenaline of power when your opponent is helpless. This intense week of training, with little breaks, sleep and food was for Vegeta. And it started precisely 5 am the day after Bulma's big freak out. He, Kakkarot nor Chi Chi knew what had come over the two, it was probably one of their stupid fights again, however as the days progressed their conditions seemed to worsen. Bulma never came out of her room, and Krillin thought that at some points in their spars Vegeta would actually kill them. He had his blood thirsty glint in his eye; the Oozaru within him was overpowering his mind. He barely talked, more than usual, or ate and his strength was endlessly powerful. Both Kakkarot and Krillin knew it had to stop before Vegeta lost all control. Krillin gritted his teeth, suddenly his opportunity opened up, when Kakkarot seemed to have Vegeta in a vulnerable position with his back towards Krillin. Grasping the moment Krillin rushed up behind Vegeta, bawled up his fist together and swung them with full force down on the prince's back sending him crashing to the ground. Without hesitation Kakkarot and Krillin were on top of Vegeta, pinning him under their weight.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES THIS IS AN INEXCUSABLE WAY TO TREAT YOUR PRINCE!"

"Sorry Vegeta, but this is the only way we can get you to listen" Kakkarot frowned apologetically at his prince, he knew this was a blow to his pride and he would be pissed off for sure, but both him and Krillin figured this was the only way to get through to the arrogant prince.

"Vegeta we have to stop training now. We need to eat and sleep, we have been going on for a week now and it's not healthy especially for you."

"This is treason, I swear if we were on Vegeta-sei right now I'd have both your heads for this, let go of me right this instant!" Vegeta hissed venomously.

"C'mon Vegeta we need to rest and eat, and then think about training again, maybe we can try another approach, maybe we can see if the bots are ready?" Krillin desperately tried to reason with Vegeta.

"NO! I refuse to use worthless human contraptions, they are not assistance to us and would probably slow us down, and that bitch can't build for shit."

"Vegeta, c'mon don't be mad at Bulma she didn't do anything wrong."

"Just let me go I need to train baka!"

"No Vegeta we need to have a break, pleassse!"

"DON'T YOU TWO IDIOTS GET IT? I NEED TO TRAIN! I NEED TO; I NEED TO GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD; IT'S EATING ME AWAY AND I NEED TO GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF ME TO TAKE MY MIND OFF HER SO DON'T TOUCH ME UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO HURT ME!" both Kakkarot's and Krillin's eyes widened in shock, this was the first time their prince had ever, EVER shared the slightest bit of his emotions with them. They didn't know whether to let him go and bow at his feet or run away frightened to hell.

Vegeta closed his eyes,

'Kami did I just say that? FUCK! I just had to mention her, damnit! Damnit! Damnit! You're such a weakling, you weren't going to ever, EVER think about her again remember, and then you go and tells these low life how much she is effecting you, KAMI WHAT IS MY PROBLEM!!!'

"…get off me…" Kakkarot and Krillin leaped off Vegeta abruptly. The three sat in a circle, staring awkwardly at each other for a moment or two before Vegeta silently got up and headed for the door. However he couldn't leave the room since Zarbon and Dodoria decided to enter at that particular moment and block the doorway. Vegeta snarled at Zarbon. This was the first time he had seen his ugly face since, that day. All his suppressed emotions started to boil inside of him, and he knew he had to get out of there before he completely lost it.

"move" Vegeta began to walk through the gap between Frieza's henchman until Dodoria's fat presence blocked his path smiling like an idiot. Vegeta enraged screamed in the blobs face.

"MOVE FAT ASS!"

"Tsk Tsk Vegeta, you need to control that temper or you might one day do something stupid and lose something you truly value, oh no wait, that already happened, tell me how is little Blue?" Vegeta screamed in rage and took a fighting stance.

"ZARBON IF YOU VALUE ANYTHING I SUGGEST YOU MOVE!" however instead of taking a fighting stance in return Zarbon motioned him to stop.

"Vegeta I don't have time for the self pity games, I'm here to tell you and your cretins to pack your things, your going on a mission."

"Where?" Kakkarot spoke up.

"If I knew I wouldn't tell you anyway, no stop blabbing and go find your other Ape and get your asses to Frieza pronto!"

Vegeta growled at Zarbon. He was starting to really push his buttons, the thought of snapping his neck was becoming a nightly fantasy for Vegeta and he would have given anything to do it just then.

"C'mon" he ordered the other two has he shoved his way past Zarbon and Dodoria. They needed to find Radditz quickly; Vegeta knew that Frieza's patience was fleeting.

"Ok just stir for a few minutes until it's a fluffy type substance." Chi Chi handed Bulma a bowl of ingredients and a wooden spoon. This was the first time she had let anyone cook with her, especially Bulma, she might be a genius in the labs but put her in a kitchen and it was like watching a headless chook. Chi Chi bit her lip as she turned form Bulma, in reality she was fighting an inner battle of not grabbing the spoon back and 'shooing' Bulma out of 'her' kitchen. Yet certain times called for certain measures and sacrifice. Letting Bulma cook with her wasn't too bad, she needed to get her out of the bedroom and do something else and breathe fresh air.

"Chi are you sure you don't mind me doing this, I mean if you were in my lab tinkering around, I'm sorry I would freak."

"Ha ha, ok firstly I would never have to be in a lab, and secondly it is high time you learn how to cook missy, I mean what are you going to do? Order take-out every night? I don't think so!"

"Ha ha, I guess you have a point, you never know though, what if your precious microwave or oven broke, and you'd need to learn how to fix it. Yeah there's an idea I'll teach you how to repair them as thanks for teaching me how to cook!" The two girls laughed, loving being in each others presence.

"Ok I think it's done" Bulma showed Chi her concoction.

"Hey that looks pretty good, ok now just carefully pour the batter into the tin and put it in the oven!" Bulma followed the instructions given to her. She slowly with precision and delicacy poured the batter into the tray, her eyes squint and her tongue protruding past her lips slightly. Chi Chi had to bite her lip. The scene was hilarious. Suddenly she couldn't hold is any longer and burst out laughing, causing Bulma to jump making half the batter splash out of the bowl onto the kitchen board, floor and in Bulma's face and hair.

"Aw Chi Chi!"

"Ha ha I'm so sorry Bulma, I just couldn't help it, here just pour the rest of the batter into the tin then well clean up the mess." Bulma grumbled but proceed and put the tin into the oven to cook. Then the girls got on their hands and knees and started to scrubs the floor clean.

"You know there is a reason why I don't cook."

"Yeah why is that?"

"Well It was back on…Vegeta-sei…and anyway we were all hungry so decided to get the scary looking cook to make us some food, I swear Chi Chi, this was like the scariest cook I have ever seen, tops off even u and Soko combined he he."

"Hey careful"

"Ha ha sorry, yeah well that was the only time I went because I knew that Veg- I mean the guys were with me. So we get to the kitchen and no-one is there, so we decide to rade the fridge and cupboards, but nothing was there." Bulma propped her back against the kitchen counter with a distant glint in her eye. Chi Chi also stopped cleaning and sat waiting eagerly for Bulma to continue, it was so cute listening to stories about her and Kakkarot when they were kids.

"Well then we have the bright idea to cook ourselves, so after we had practically destroyed the kitchen, I mean destroyed, food everywhere, pipes burst, ovens damaged, I seriously can't remember how we got it into that state. Anyway we were about to put the thing into the oven when the chef gets back, Kami, ha ha were we in trouble, he was shouting and screaming and blasting ki beams all over the place and chasing us with spatulas. I seriously thought I was going to die, and because I was the smallest and weakest I of course tripped, scrapped my knees, and the chef began to advance towards me with the spatula. Ha ha put me off cooking for life." By this time both Bulma and Chi Chi were on the ground burst with laughter.

"Kami, that was too good, so what happened? Did you get a spatula whooping?"

"No I didn't, I…" Bulma suddenly lost her former happy giggling self and became solemn, avoiding Chi Chi's eyes.

"What?" Chi Chi concerned crawled toward her best friend to meet her gaze.

"He…"Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta flew, picked me up, stunned the chef and flew us out of the kitchen."

"Oh…" Chi Chi looked down knowing that they had trod on sensitive areas.

"…he always did that, especially when we were kids, swooped down and saved me whenever I was in trouble, never missed once…" Bulma could feel her tears sting her eyes and roll down the side of her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a thumb rub away the tears off her face attentively. The motion felt familiar, and ignited warmth within her stomach. He did the exact same thing, wipe away her tears. Bulma chocked on a sob. She missed the feeling terribly. She missed him so much it hurt. She missed how he secretly cared for her and how they would share little moments that told her everything, like they were stripped naked in front of each other, unable to hide anything. Suddenly she realized, the reason why she cried and thought about him was that she still loved him, no matter what he did. He would never do anything to hurt her, yet she had to betray him by not believing or trusting him, and the thought that she had lost him forever scared her out of her mind.

"CHI CHI! I know what I have to do now; can you tell me where Vegeta is?"

"Bulma I don't know if you should see him right now I mean-"

"Chi please, I don't want to lose him." Chi Chi sighed, she'd never understand those two, and maybe there wasn't anything to understand. Maybe it was plain as the nose on her face and nobody, not even they realized it. They loved each other, a unique unbreakable love that would last forever.

"Training room." Bulma quickly gave her best friend a hug and raced out the door, this time she would not lose him.

The three Saiyans stood outside the local bar for Frieza's warriors. Radditz had to be there, it was the last place that they could think of.

"I swear to Kami if he is not there, Frieza won't be able to punish him because when I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him!"

"Lets check" Kakkarot opened the door to the bar. It was dark and dingy inside. Vision was impaired by the smoke lingering around in the air. The smell of sweaty warrior and alcohol hit the three Saiyans like a powerful ki blast.

"How does Radditz stand this?" Krillin made a face of disgust.

"Ok split up and look for him." The three Saiyans went there separate ways. Vegeta went straight up to the bar, occasionally shoving aliens in his way. Suddenly a large force brought him down upon a seat.

"HEY VEGETA!" the stench of alcohol filled Vegeta's nostrils, making him winch.

"Radditz, do you know how long it took us to find you? I swear I could kill you right now, get your ass moving we have to report to Frieza NOW!"

"Aww c'mon Vegeta just have a drink, your so uptight."

"Radditz I swear to Kami if you don't move now I will-"

"Will what? Vegeta why kill me if you have spent all this time looking for me? Look just have one drink with me and then I'll come willingly, trust me you'll need it to put up with Frieza." Vegeta rolled his eyes. Radditz left him with no choice. Kakkarot and Krillin suddenly appeared up behind them.

"Lil bro, here have a drink!"

"Erm, no thank you…"

"Oh come on you little prude. It's not going to do anything to you, see Vegeta is going to have one, HEY!" Radditz yelled over to the bar tender, he made a gesture. Then shortly after 4 big glasses of alcohol was served.

"Just one Radditz then we have to go, you clear on that asshole?" Radditz smirked but nodded then began to down his drink. Kakkarot eyes his glass suspiciously, took a sniff, made a face and then took the tiniest sip. Krillin, a little braver took a generous gulp and smiled reassuringly at Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at his drink before taking a gulp. He felt the vile drink slide smoothly down his throat, suddenly he felt burning warmth in the pit of his stomach, he liked it, so he took another sip and another and another and another.

Soon enough there were stacks of empty glasses on the bar in front of the Saiyans. Vegeta watched his world spin around him before his very eyes, but he didn't give a shit. In fact he didn't seem to care about anything at all. He felt like his mind was flying amongst the open universe, he felt indestructible, he felt free.

"Hey Vegeta, I love you man, and you know, if you are having bitch problems I can totally fix that." Vegeta chuckled.

"Really? Then you are a better Saiyan than I, she drives me insane."

"Fuck her Vegeta, she's too, too, she's a bitch, you want someone who is easy, here." Radditz suddenly shoved a girl on to Vegeta's lap.

"This is Aya"

"Hey" Vegeta stared up at the pretty girl on his lap; she had long thick black hair, and sharp yet sparkling dark orbs. She slightly pushed her breast against his chest as she leaned forward to smile sweetly at him.

"Hey" Vegeta slurred.

Bulma raced down the corridors, not stopping for a breath or anything. She needed desperately to get to Vegeta. She felt her heart thrash against her rib cage, practically calling out to her Saiyan prince. She longed to look into his deep dark endless eyes and loose herself within them. She longed for his touch, his kiss, his arms wrapped securely around her and to just listen to the rhythmic patterns of his breath in time with the beating of his heart. She could see the training room dead ahead. Her excitement began to grow as she thought how she would greet the egotistical Saiyan. Would she smile sexily? Or through herself on top of him and lavish him with kisses. Stopping outside the training room she quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers, whipped the sweat from her palms and forehead, and rearranged her boobs in her bra and adjusted the straps. Reassuring herself that it was the right thing and she looked as good and she could make herself she entered.

The training room was empty making Bulma's heart sink. She ran all that way and he wasn't even there, where could he be? Suddenly she could here rustling around the corner. Letting curiosity get the best of her the Bulma made her way around the corner, she screamed. In front of her, on the ground, Vegeta was shirtless making out with some random girl. She couldn't help it be she screamed her lungs out, startling the couple on the ground. Vegeta groggily looked up to see were the piercing noise had come from. Yet his to mortal horror the last person he ever expected stood right before him, catching him red handed. All they could do was stare at each other. Bulma could feel her heart rip into two; her vision was blurred by the free tears flowing like a waterfall. She could feel her body shake violently and was about to collapse. She felt physical weak and sick. Vegeta didn't know what to do, her scream woke him out of his drunken state and now that he was sober he had to face this. It wasn't fair. However he couldn't dwell on his actions and the fairness of them, for he had a broken woman, his woman standing before him. Once again he had hurt her, and this time he let the guilt overwhelm him.

"Bulma, it's not as it-" Vegeta reached out to her, trying to grasp her hand in reassurance. He had to make her believe it was a mistake, which he didn't mean for any of it to happen.

"Get away from me" she hissed venomously.

"This is the last time Vegeta, the last time that you hurt me, I can't take anymore of it, I can't! Your killing me do you realize that? I thought you cared, I know you never said so but I thought there was something there, but apparently I was mistaken, I love…well I loved you Vegeta, but now I see it was all in vain, so do us both a favor, go fuck your little whore and never speak to me again."

And with that the broken heiress ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the training room. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get as far away from Vegeta as possible. She hoped to kami that he didn't follow her, she didn't know if she could handle it. Suddenly she crashed into something hard. However before she could fall to the ground two strong arms caught and balanced her. Bulma looked up at whom she ran into.

"Hey…"

A/N:...MUAHAHAHAHA who has she run into, how will Vegeta get himself outta this one? please read and review and tell me what you think! thanks for taking ur time to read this i appreciate it soo much and i hope u enjoyed it!

.xxx.

nish


	25. Realization

A/N: HEY OK IM HERE PLEASE DONT BE MAD!!!I KNOW IM OVER DUE PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY WITH MY LONG CHAP!!! thanks to all my reviwers!xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx,rinoa veggiegirl,denythefreshmaker,NairobiDawn,Michael22 (big thanks! too bad ur on anon, i wanted to thank u personally but thank u anyways :D) this also applys to Radames and Megami, Chazie,Lehua,debje,Cappuccino Penguin and DarkPrincess-Adidas, all you guys rock and i love you and thank u so much for the support!

disclaimer : i dont own dbz, please dont sue, purely fan base for entertainment and enjoyment, so just sit back relax and enjoy!! no credit!

"Hey Bulma, where's the fire?" the soothing, light-hearted voice filled Bulma's head contrasting to her inner turmoil and grief. Why did bad things always happen to her? WHY? Without hesitation Bulma flung her arms around the person's neck and held on with all her might as she cried mercilessly into a hard chest.

"…I'm so confused…" she barely made out between her sobs. She felt two arms wrap around her waist protectively and started to soothingly stroke her back trying to calm her down. When her body's violently shaking subsided she felt fingers gently tip up her head making her looking to concerned eyes.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Bulma hiccupped pathetically and stared back, did she really want to share her grief with anyone? The pain was too much to bear for the heiress and she knew she needed to let it out, and even someone may miraculously make it go away, even though she highly doubted it, yet there wasn't anything wrong in trying.

"It's a long story; can we talk about it somewhere else please Geiton?"

"What did that bitch want?" Vegeta abruptly turned around to Aya. He had completely forgotten about her presence and he stared dumbstruck at the door where Bulma had just fled out in a fit of tears. Vegeta couldn't believe what just happened. It was too horrific to accept. She hadn't left her blasted room in a week apparently, they hadn't spoken, fought or seen each other in a week, and even though he had his intense training to keep him occupied she still managed to crawl into his head and plague his thoughts. He hated it. He hated that she had so much power over him and that he was helpless to act upon it. He never asked to feel anything for the human, yet from what just took place it was painfully obvious that he did. For the gut wrenching pain in his heart was almost too much to compress. He had definitely blown it this time. She had trusted him to some extent and it was one thing yelling and screaming and called her a stupid fat ugly whore bitch and then run off for a year but he had betrayed her, and he knew that he may never be able to fix it

'_I thought you cared, I know you never said so but I thought there was something there, but apparently I was mistaken, I love…well I loved you Vegeta, but now I see it was all in vain,'_

She loves him, well had. Vegeta closed his eyes. No one had ever told him that they loved him. Even as an infant neither his father nor mother ever mentioned the words love to him. They did on several occasions, express it to him with actions, and his mother was forever giving him playfully cheek kisses either to piss him off or out of affection. Yet the word love was frowned upon in Saiyan customs and was seen as a weak emotion that only took form as a burden. But now that in the mere one second he found out she loved him, then took it away he was left more empty than ever before. He needed her to love him, to forgive him and to always be there with him. He wanted to beat himself up for thinking such weak thoughts and forget about the whole ordeal, but the royal blood pumping through his veins, providing life told him otherwise. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his bare shoulder. It burned him.

"Come on Vegeta, where were we?" Vegeta shuddered at her touch and roughly shrugged her off. Turning around emotionless he stared at Aya. The thought of kissing her made him sick.

"This was a mistake, I'm leaving." And with that he turned and walked towards the door however stopped when he heard her voice.

"You know if she loved you she would have listened, you're chasing a lost dream Bud." Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his fist. As much as he hated to admit it Aya's statement was probably true, and that hurt the most, having others voice the biggest fear in his heart.

"I didn't ask you" he answered lamely and walked out of the training room.

The galaxy looked down upon the Prince as he lay, defeated under the starry night on top of a roof. Aya's words echoed through his head and fused together with Bulma's. Would she ever forgive him? Vegeta huffed at his own stupidity. Of course she wouldn't, not after everything he had done to her. And this was the just icing on the fucking cake. This was the action that allowed her to completely fall off the edge and gave him no chance to make amends. Vegeta sighed into the night. Why was this happening to him? Why did he have to drink that much and let Radditz influence him? Why did she HAVE to walk in just then? Suddenly a notion smacked Vegeta straight across the face, why was she there in the first place? Why had she come out of her room? Why did she come to the training room? Why was she affected by what she saw so much? Wasn't she the one who told him she couldn't trust him anymore and make it seem that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Vegeta massaged his temples, women where perplexing and was slowly wearing him down. There would only be to reasons as two why she left her room, Kakkarots harpy partner made her, or she had gotten over her frustration with him enough to face him again, which could be positive or negative. Yet her presence in the training room still puzzled the Prince. Why was she there? She didn't have a reason to be, and it looked like she didn't have any sort of mechanical equipment with her therefore she must have intended on talking with someone, but who? Surely Bulma wouldn't want to face anyone for a while after coming out of her room, and Chi Chi wouldn't have sent her to fetch Kakkarot, Krillin and himself for dinner. So why was she there? Vegeta strained his mind for an answer, conjuring up every possibility. Leaving her room, coming to the training room, her reaction. Suddenly everything fell into place, making Vegeta sit abruptly up in realization. The reason to her reaction was because she left her room to make amends with the Prince and therefore went to the training room, knowing he would be there. The realization hit the prince hard. She was going to confront him and make peace because she loved him. And now, after what she had seen, there was an extremely slim chance that would ever happen. He would never be able to hold her in his arms, and kiss her. He would never be able to whisk her away and make love to her. They would never be able to share intimate moments that only existed between the two of them, and she would never appreciate him for protecting her. Suddenly a burning rage overcame his body as he leapt up into the sky and took off to find the blue haired woman.

'I won't allow that to happen, this idiot game ends here, tonight! Woman, you better be ready.'

Geiton lead the way back to their labs holding onto Bulma's quivering hand. He had never seen Bulma so shaken up before, whatever happened he intended to get to the bottom of it. Leading her to the back of the labs he gently picked up the vulnerable scientist and sat her on the desk. He left her side for only a minute to retrieve tissues and a blanket which he used to cover her trembling body and gently began to dab away her tears. He couldn't believe such a beautiful creature could get hurt this much. Whoever, or what did this to her should die.

"There you go, all better, now do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Bulma nodded her head as Geiton wheeled a chair over to face her and humbly took a seat in front of her.

"Ok shoot"

"Well…" Bulma sighed, planning out what she was going to say.

"This is going to sound extremely stupid, like some little school girl crush dilemma, but me and…Vegeta…" Geiton winced at the Prince's name. 'So he's the one causing her hurt, why the fuck would she waste her feelings on that worthless bastard' he thought bitterly yet nodded Bulma on to continue her story.

"well, we kinda have this thing, I'm not really sure what it is, I mean was, I mean I don't know…I have feelings for him, that's all I know, and even though he has done some pretty horrible and unforgivable things, I always find a way to forgive him and help him, well at least try. You must think I am crazy, helping that selfish son of a bitch, but I can't help it. I know there is good in him, I've seen it, and I know somewhere there is that little prince I used to know, I am he was still a pompous arrogant prick back then but held the innocence and kindness of any child and I know that is still there in him. I thought he cared about me too, and just didn't know how to express it, but today proved me wrong, I found him and…" but Bulma couldn't finish her sentence. Her body started to shake and her tears fell freely and she started to choke on her sobs. The pain from the training came rushing back stronger than before. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and she buried her face in Geiton's chest.

"I found him with another woman" she cried softly into his chest, almost too soft to hear, but he heard it and only drew her closer into the embrace. He could feel the heiress calm down; lowering his head, he sighed in her sweet smelling hair.

'What an idiot, how could he do this to her? Doesn't he see how good he had it, hmph, too late now.' Lowering his head further he whispered into her ear.

"Bulma, he is a fool. He doesn't realize or appreciate the beauty within you, and for that he is blind. I can't understand how he can treat you the way he does, you are a beautiful intelligent woman, and he doesn't deserve to even look at you. So don't cry over him, because he is not even worth it." Bulma widened her eyes in shock, firstly because of what Geiton said was semi true, but also because of warm lips that he just descended roughly onto hers.

Bulma sat motionless as Geiton's lips were pressed against hers. It shock was too much for her to respond, or even push her away, however when he started to move his soft lips in a fluent motion she could resist but to give into the kiss. All her senses were switched off, and the ache for love and to be loved in return captivated her heart and mind, over shadowing her rational thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her fingers through his unruly hair. However something was not right. Letting Geiton push his tongue passed her teeth and into her mouth she soon discovered what. Geiton was not Vegeta. His hair was much more course than Vegeta's astoundingly soft hair, his smell was plain and dull, and his kisses were rough like Vegeta's yet didn't hold the passion and fire that Vegeta possessed. She felt no flame at the pit of her stomach and he cheeks didn't blush the way they used to. She soon realized the mistake she had made, she could never replace Vegeta, and no matter what he did to her she still loved the big idiot. Suddenly she felt Geiton's hands run up and down her legs.

"Geiton, this is wrong, please stop." Bulma mumbled against the scientist lips and she tried to pull away, however Geiton's hand on the back of her head prevented her to do so.

"Shh Bulma it will be ok." Ignoring Bulma's cries Geiton forcefully pushed Bulma to lie on the table and crawled on top of her. Bulma's eyes widened in fear and let out a scream, however it was muffled by Geiton's mouth. She could feel his hands run violently down her body, feeling her up. Bulma felt disgusting and violated, she wanted to vomit, yet everything had seemed to have gone numb, she tried to struggle, however his strong arms and weight pinned her on the table. Suddenly she felt his hands around her crotch. Bulma instantly knew how serious the situation had gotten and she started to panic. She struggled with all her might as she felt his repulsive hands undo her jeans and pull them around her knees.

"GEITON STOP IT NOW! PLEASE STOP!" in horror she bit forcefully on to his lip, drawing blood. He instantly pulled away. Bulma could taste his blood rolling around in her mouth, she started to gag and splutter blood however a hug force connected with her cheek when Geiton brutally slapped her across the face. The impact was enormous which made her fall off the table, however before she could recover Geiton was again on top of her, but now fiddling with his pants. Bulma manage to emit a piercing scream, through her own blood that was now pouring out of her mouth.

"Shut up Bulma, if you just cooperate this will all be over soon." Tears sprung into Bulma's eyes as Geiton reached for her underwear, and in one fell swoop, tore them off.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening..,' was all Bulma could think about, she was vulnerable to act against it and her mind seemed to be going insane. Suddenly an immense force pushed through her walls making her scream in pain. She continued to scream into his mouth, praying to Kami someone would hear, but she knew it was futile. Bulma's eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she began to loose consciousness, the pain and her emotion turmoil began to overwhelming her and she couldn't hold on. Unexpectedly the painfully thrusting stopped, and the weight on top of her was lifted. Suddenly she heard a familiar scream.

"GET OFF HER YOU FUCKER!" Bulma weakly smiled before she passed out,

'…Vegeta…'

Vegeta could not believe his eyes when he made his way to the back room of the science labs. The son of a bitch was fucking the woman, HIS WOMAN! When Vegeta heard her scream he rushed as fast as he could to her rescue, yet he never expected to see this, it was unbearable. That slimly bastard was raping Bulma! Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he began to power up immensely and hurled towards Geiton, sending his fist directly into his jaw, sending him to fly across the room and slam into the wall. However, before Geiton could recover, Vegeta rushed over and picked him up by the collar.

"See you in Hell" Vegeta pressed his palm to the bastard's heart, ready to fire, wanting more than anything to end his life. However before he could let off the ki blast he heard a faint cry in the distance turning his head ever so slightly he could see Bulma. Her whole body was bruised, and cuts where visible across her body. Blood was oozing out of her mouth as she coughed violently. Vegeta could feel his heart weaken, she if died on him he didn't know what he'd do. Geiton, regaining his composure took this chance to let off a ki blast right into the Prince's chest, managing to push him off in order for him to flee from the room, however Vegeta was too quick. Running towards the door Vegeta let off a series of ki blast into the main lab, no one could survive the attack. Vegeta swiftly made his way to Bulma and scooped her up into his arms as gently as he could. However at his touch Bulma's body squirmed and balled up.

"Don't you trust me Onna?" was all the Prince said, yet Bulma, even in her beaten state could detect the sorrow in his voice. As they left the main lab, Bulma was amazed by the devastation, rubble smoke and fire was everywhere. Suddenly she spied, lying in the midst of all the rubble, a beaten up red corpse with silver hair. Bulma moaned and buried her head in Vegeta's chest trying to erase the pain.

Neither of the two spoke as they entered their quarters. Luckily it was late and everyone was asleep. Vegeta, without any hesitation headed to his room, where he gentle placed Bulma on his bed and walked into the bathroom. Soon Bulma could hear the sound of water rushing out of a tap. Vegeta emerged from the bathroom picked her up again and took her into the bathroom where she could see a bath was running.

"Take off your top" he ordered, yet gently. Bulma hesitated for a moment, yet decided not to argue. Taking off her top both her and Vegeta gasped at the sight of a huge bruise across her abs. Bulma absent mindedly touched it, however withdrew her hand and winched in pain.

"Get into the bath." Bulma stared at Vegeta. His manner began to irritate her, she had been just fucking raped for kami sake, and here he is ordering her around. However before she could retort Vegeta quickly said,

"Don't you trust me Onna?" Bulma open and closed her mouth like a fish. She didn't know what to say, probably why she didn't answer him when he first asked it. She knew that she trusted him, yet her annoying negative voice in her head kept on reminding her about the training room incident, yet again without answering she climbed painfully into the bath. Any movement she made invoked pain, Vegeta could tell, however it all seemed to disappear when she lay down into the warm soothing water. Vegeta knelt down and picked up the wash cloth and dipped it into the water. Then he began to work on the cuts and bruises on Bulma's face. She watched him silently, however he dabbed the cloth a little too hard against her cheek, making her wince in pain.

"Sorry" he said softly, looking directly into her eyes. Bulma's heart melted at his sincerity.

"It's ok" she whispered back, as if the walls could hear. Suddenly she noticed some scratches evident on his face and amour. Slowly lifting her hand out of the water she took the cloth from Vegeta and pulled his chin towards her. Vegeta, eyed her suspiciously and looked as if he was going to pull back.

"Don't you trust me Vegeta?" Bulma watched amused as Vegeta's eyes widened at her. She knew he was at loss of words. Bulma smirked a little and prodecced to tend to the wounds on his face. Once she had cleaned up his face Vegeta picked her up out of the tub, raised his ki level to dry her and sat her on the toilet seat. He produced a bottle of ointment and began to rub it on her shoulders and arms, where ever a wound was apparent. Bulma closed her eyes as his bare hands traced her collar bone, then down the valley of her breasts and stopped at the bruise at her abs. She felt him make her stand up so he could reach the bruise easily. She bit her lip as her gently massaged the ointment to her bruise. Bulma watched Vegeta as he applied the ointment. His expression was concentrated, not rearing off to any other parts of her body such as her boobs or womanhood, yet he was totally focused on helping her to notice anything sexual. At that moment Bulma felt completely safe and comfortable with the Saiyan Prince. He was a man of honor and pride, and would never disgrace anyone. She had been wrong about him and knew that she had to make it up to him somehow however the pain was overwhelming and she began to sway. Vegeta caught her before she could fall and picked her up to take her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and placed the covers on top of her naked body.

"Vegeta, lie next to me…" she mumbled. Obediently Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and crawled underneath the covers to face Bulma. Bulma smiled softly at the prince in front of her. In the first time in a while she felt content. However Vegeta on the other hand was itching to remove a burden from his conscious.

"Bulma, about today, in the training room, it wasn't what it looked like, I didn't know what I was doing, I,I… I'm sorry." Bulma gently placed a finger on his lips to quiet the Prince.

"Vegeta, it's ok I believe and forgive you, I trust you with all my heart and know that you would never intend to hurt me." Suddenly a weight was lifted off Vegeta's shoulders; she forgave and trusted him that was all that mattered.

"I will never let anyone hurt you from now on, I've done more of my fair share and I'm sorry." He couldn't believe how apologetic he was being tonight, however he felt it was the right thing to do for once. A tear rolled down Bulma's face. Impulsively Vegeta gently brushed it away with his thumb. He missed the feel of her skin, and the heat that radiated off her body. He missed her silky blue tresses, and magical blue orbs. Tracing her jaw line he brushed her rosy lips with his thumb.

"You're beautiful" he whispered as he bent down to gently kiss where his thumb has just been. Bulma sighed happily at the feel of his lips against hers. She wanted to be there for the rest of her life and she could have not been happier.

"Vegeta…I love you…" Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he drew away from Bulma, not knowing what to say.

"Woman…I…I can't…"

"Hush…its ok, don't ruin it, just accept it…" Vegeta nodded against her finger that had shut his lips. He carefully drew her to his body, taking extra care not to hurt her. Vegeta buried his head in her hair and sighed, he couldn't say those words, not now, but the knowledge that she did and accepted that he could voice it was enough to make him die a happy man. Vegeta gently kissed the top of her forehead as sleep took over him. Bulma sighed into his chest. She knew that he couldn't say he loved her, he probably didn't even know what the word meant, and his pride wouldn't let. Yet she had to say it, she had to let him know how she felt. And even though he didn't return the words, his actions and the fact that he didn't run away showed how he truly felt. Perfectly content, Bulma began to drift off to sleep listening to the rhythmical beating of his heart.

A/N: what did u think? vegeta alittle too OCC? im sorry if he was, this is a tender part of the story so i needed him to take it down a notch in asshole-ism! hehe, but dont worry our prince we all know and love will return, i mean anything and everything can piss that guy off!hehe! please review and tell me wat u think, or if u want u can shout at me for talking so long, i know i deserve it. btw i have been reading a few good Avatar: the last airbender fics if u are into them, they are Zutara (Zuko and Katara) and i recommend them highly! please read and review and thanks again to everyone! lots of love!

.xxx.

nish


	26. Painful Devotion

A/N: i know i know im sorry! its been too long, but i have finally updated! its shorter than my last few chaps but effective, please enjoy and review, thank u to all the reivews from the previous chaps, u guys rock and i will acknowledge u guys next times, just its 2 50 am and i gotta get up in 3 hr to get on a plane haha so my A/N will be cut short!

.xxx.

Disclaimer: dont own dont sue, no credit wanted, purely fan based thanx!

BANG!

'What?...'

BANG!

'Urgh no, not now 5 more minutes!' a blue haired earthling stubbornly rolled over on her side and tried to bury her face in a warm hard chest. But it wasn't there.

Bulma abruptly sat up from the lack of body next to her and scanned the room. Vegeta was no where to be scene.

'Urgh typical, we finally have a moment and the next day her runs off like a baby to avoid confrontation; just for that I think I'll have a nice LONG heart- to-heart chat about where he thinks our relationship is going!' Bulma giggled at her ingenious yet evil plan, but was interrupted but noises coming from outside the room. Gathering the sheets around her body she quietly headed towards the door and peaked through the crack.

"BAKA! I'm not going anywhere!" Bulma gulped, peering through the crack she instantly knew that their talk would have to be postponed. Out in the living room the 4 Saiyans were having a heated discussion, well more or less barking orders at each other, with frieza's subordinates, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Monkeys, you are to report to Lord Frieza IMMEDIATELY! You did not show up for you're mission last night and are too pay the consequences, now MOVE!" Zarbon spat into Vegeta's face. That was the last straw. Using all his rage the mighty Prince of Saiyans wield his arm back and thrust it directly into Zarbon's face sending him crashing towards the ground, staining it with his crimson blood that was now vomiting from his mouth and nose.

"You'll pay for that bastard." Zarbon barely spoke through his mouthful of blood, yet he nodded his head to Dodoria, who instantly disappeared from sight, only to reappear right in front of Bulma and forcefully grabbed hold of her. Vegeta instantly reacted and charged towards the pink fatass that had his slimly hands on Bulma.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! OR SHE DIES!" Dodoria yanked on Bulma's beautiful aqua locks, forcefully giving him better access to place his ki blast next to her slim soft neck. Upon seeing this Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to let Zarbon and Dodoria know how much it affected him, yet he couldn't let them hurt her. He was going to protect her for getting hurt. Restraining himself the Saiyan instead balled his fist and closed his eyes.

'Calm down Vegeta, you're going to put everyone's life in jeopardy if you don't.' Grinding his teeth, he let out a cold whisper.

"Release her, and I will come." Dodoria smirked mockingly.

"Aww Vegeta, you're too soft, that will be you're downfall you know." Dodoria laughed menacingly as her through Bulma against a wall, rendering unconscious. Yet before he had a chance to even hear Bulma's skull smash against the metal wall, he himself was hurled against the wall and held up by the collar.

"BASTARD I SAID RELASE HER! NOT THROW HER AGAINST THE WALL! YOU FUCK HEAD!" yet this only made Frieza's lackeys laughed.

"You never said put her down gently Vegeta, I merely did what you told me, I released her didn't I? Now move it!" Dodoria pushed Vegeta away from him towards the door, yet Vegeta wouldn't budge, making sure Bulma was still breathing he turned and faced the pink alien, staring at him straight in the eye, then whispered icily,

"I will kill you, remember that." However before either of them could react; Kakkarot placed a gentle hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"Let it go Vegeta." Dodoria smirked and shoved pass the two Saiyans, barking orders for him to leave. Vegeta growled venomously, how dare Kakkarot tell him what to do. Yet Kakkarot just smiled comfortingly at the confused and infuriated Prince before whispering.

"She'll be ok, Chi Chi will take care of her, let's just go before anymore harm comes to them." For once the baka made sense, and Vegeta nodded in agreement before following, yet he managed to steal a glance at the crumpled woman one the floor. Staring at her unconscious body in a mangled heap on the floor, Vegeta wanted to vomit. Somehow he managed to do it again, get her hurt; he didn't see it coming and couldn't prevent it. A mixture of guilt and anger rose stirred violently in the pits of his stomach. He would make the bastards pay for putting her through hell, that he promised.

Blurry visions started to come to view. Hues faded in and out, spinning in random directions when suddenly,

"OUCH!" an explosion of pain erupted in her head. Jerking up Bulma instantly clutched the back of her head.

"Don't touch it B!" the familiar voice instantly brought Bulma back to reality as she turned to meet the gaze of raven eyes.

"Chi…my head hurts…" she moaned, as she softly began to massage the back of her head, however came across warm liquid. Bringing her hands in front of her face she saw dark red blood covering them.

"You're bleeding, but not that bad, it's just a scrap, nothing serious, do you feel that you want to vomit? You don't have a concussion do you?" Bulma slowly shook her head trying to recall the events leading up to the hole in her head. Gasping she grabbed her best friend's hand in urgency.

"B! Where is Vegeta?" she turned to stare at the guilty girl in front of her looking awkwardly at the ground.

"He left with the other to see Freiza Bulma. They have been gone almost an hour now."

"WHAT! CHI CHI WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME! They are in serious trouble, they didn't go on their mission last night, do you know how severely punished they will be, then that bastard lets them find their own way to the medical centre. We have to help them! They could be badly hurt, or worse the could be…" yet Bulma trailed off, it was much to painful to think about, yet the word echoed through both girls head.

'They could be dead.'

"But B! What are we going to do? We can't do anything to prevent them from getting hurt, we are Earthlings!"

"But we can save them after!" Bulma now had a determined look on her face. There was no way in hell that she was going to let Frieza take Vegeta away from her, not after the pervious night.

"Chi Chi we have to go, I can't take it anymore, what if they are laying on the floor dying! Chi Chi PLEASE!" Chi Chi nodded in agreement, Kakkarot was there too, and she would do all she could to save him. Gathering their medical treatment the girls rushed out of the house towards Frieza's lair.

Sprinting as fast as they could the girls could see the doors of Frieza's hall approaching. However just before they could reach it the noticed the guards in front of them. Grabbing Chi Ch by the arms Bulma yanked her out of sight around the corner and covered her mouth to stop her shrieking.

"Ok Chi Chi, there are two guards on patrol, we need a diversion to lure them away at least a few meters past this corner so slink past them to the doors."

"WHAT?! Bulma that's the lamest plan form you I've heard yet!"

"Well do you have a better plan? I'm desperate here! The man I lo-" Bulma quickly bit her lip before finishing her sentence and turned a light rose.

"You love him, don't you B?" Chi Chi's gaze softened when she saw Bulma's head hang, almost in guilt.

"I, I, I think I do Chi, I can't explain it, I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Yamcha." Bulma smiled, eye's shimmering on the verge of tears.

"I haven't even known him for long, and he drives me insane, but it feels right you know?" Chi Chi nodded her head in agreement; it was exactly how she felt of Kakkarot. Taking her best friend's hand in comfort Chi Chi whispered,

"It's ok B, it's a good thing, don't feel ashamed or apprehensive, rely on your instincts, if you feel something for him, don't deny it, embrace it, don't hid it, you deserve it." Suddenly Bulma through her arms around the raven haired girl.

"Thank you Chi Chi, I knew I could count on you. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." Chi Ch squeezed back in reply. However their moment was cut short but the sound of slow deliberate claps,

"How touching." Bulma and Chi Chi broke apart to stare up at the guards that had be guarding the doors moments ago.

"You girls really put on a show." One of them tormented.

"Sure do, but performing in an empty hallway won't do you any good."

"Agreed, and hey, what do you know? I know the perfect place where you can perform!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Both guards laughed menacingly as they advanced onto the now trembling girls, picking them up and swinging them over their shoulders before entering the hall.

"Three down, two to go!" an insane cheering erupted throughout Frieza's main hall. Soldiers of all sorts were gathered in the hall baring witness to Frieza's torture and enjoying themselves tremendously.

"Now which one will I pick first? What do you think?" Frieza boomed as he turned to his mindless soldiers.

"VEGETA!"

"KAKKAROT!"

A chorus of shout exploded from the crowed trying to out do the others, hoping their choice was loudest. Vegeta and Kakkarot were on their knee'sm shirtless and handcuffed, covered in their own blood, staring impassively at the floor. They tried everything they could to keep the pain inside of them from taking over there body, yet their vision and hearing was becoming impaired. They had lasted an hour of pure torture in front of a crowed. Public humiliation was one of Frieza's tactics of punishment. He would invite his whole army to bare witness to his mercilessly beating, providing a show yet maintaining the fear. He enjoyed himself thoroughly as well, especially when it was the Saiyan's he was humiliating.

"I can't hear you!"

"VEGETA!"

"KAKKAROT!" the saiyan's did their best not to wince at their names. They'd be damned to let the others know they were in pain, refusing to provide satisfaction. Frieza smirked at his favorite Saiyan.

"I believe his majesty was loudest." Sauntering over to the gory Saiyan, he grabbed hold of his hair and yanked it back so they were eye to eye. Lifting his hand above his head and summoning a ki ball in his palm Frieza smirked sweetly at his victim.

"Good night my Prince." Yet before he could deliver the blow the doors swung open.

"My lord, we have guests." The guard announced while tossing the girls to his masters feet. Frieza smiled at the horrified women in front of him.

"Why hello ladies, what a pleasant surprise, sneaking around the corridors? Tsk Tsk, that is very un ladylike of you two, I guess you'll have to punished too. Yet I hope you don't mind waiting, Vegeta was first of course, first come first serve, surely you can understand that."

"Leave-them-out-of- this- Frieza!" Vegeta panted, yet Frieza just smirked. He heard what had happened at their residence, knowing to the full extent of what the girls meant to the Saiyans.

"My, My Vegeta? What's this I hear? You are actually defending creature under you? Did you hear that everyone? The fearless Prince of all Saiyan's has gone soft, and it's all because of this bitch!" there was a roar of laughter throughout the halls.

"I have not gotten soft! And I don't give a fuck what happens to them, but they have nothing to do with this so just leave them out of it and get on with it!" Vegeta growled, bracing himself for the blow. Yet it never came. Instead he was released and shoved to the ground. Bewildered Vegeta stared up at the manic tyrant.

"Vegeta I would desperately love to believe you, you know I would, but I just can't. It seems that you have formed a bond with these two, and that will not suffice, so it leaves me no choice but to dispose of them." Frieza lifted a finger and pointed a ki balls towards the girls. Vegeta's eyes widened abruptly, yet only for a second, however his mind was racing. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after last night and not to this fucker. Vegeta was frantically calculating his timing to save the girls before Frieza could barbeque them.

"Yet there is one alternative." Suddenly the room went silent, and curiously leaned in to what the monster had to say.

"If you truly do not care for them, as you claim you do, there is only one way to prove your statement." Picking up Bulma he held her in front of Vegeta so their eyes were level. Onyx cold orbs, staring into sparkling alive sapphire ones,

"Hurt her beat her, an inch from her life, make her bleed, make her scream." Frieza through Bulma onto the ground in front of Vegeta.

"Do it, or I'll kill them both." This statement made the crowed go wild. Thunderous chanting filled the room.

"MAKE HER BLEED! MAKE HER BLEED!" the crowed shouted, yet everything was a blur, as the two stared into each others eyes. Vegeta kept his stoic express, yet his eyes were close to tears. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't. He had promised himself countless times that he would protect her from the atrocities that occurred living under Frieza's rule. He wanted to keep the 5 year old he had first met still inside of her. She was his only hope, and if he beat it out of her, than all was lost.

'Vegeta…I love you…'

She was the only one in the entire universe that loved him. He couldn't do it. Yet before he could break their stare, a glare of determination flashed through Bulma's eyes. Narrowing her eyebrows she starred at him. Fortitude burning through her eyes. She wanted him to go through with it.

'WHAT? The woman is MAD!' Vegeta slightly shook his head in disagreement, only to make her nodded her head instantly.

"Vegeta do it." she mouthed at him. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her stunned. She wanted him to attack her, to make her bleed, make her scream, to actually inflict physical pain on her. It was uncanny. You were suppose to protect the ones you love, not hurt them. Suddenly it hit him. By striking her, it would save her and Chi Chi, if he didn't Frieza would surely kill them all. Understanding and determination took over his stunned eyes. He knew he had to do it. Creating a ki ball in hand, he picked Bulma up by the neck with the other. Coming eye to eye, their moments together flashed before their eyes. Their childhood, their reunion, their fights, their laughs, everything washed over their bodies, bonding them closer. Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes, for once full of emotion; she smiled sweetly at him before mouthing the words.

"I love you."

Vegeta looked away as his ki blast connected wit her stomach, the impact sending her flying across the room only to slam against the wall, before falling violently against the cold hard floor, the sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking was all that could be heard and the room fell silent to look upon the fallen girl, that laid still, no signs of life evident.

A/N: thought of this in the shower...hehe dont asks! thanxs for reading hope u enjoyed it! review please!

.xxx.

nish


	27. To Die For

* * *

**A/N: **I have no excuse, well just a few, i am a hopeless lazy ass who has just been away to africa for two weeks, had exams and 3 months of hell of a lot of work prior my exams, which is why it took me soo damn long to update...see lame excuse...IM SOOO SORRY!!!!!!!seriously no joke, i am purely disgusted with myself for not updating for 3 months and a bit, cuz i know how annoying it is, and i hope that you guys havn't lost intrest in my story. i am finally on holidays and planning to finish this before it is over, i can't promise anything because i have a shit load of hw to do over the holidays (which is killin me) but i will update more frequently from now on!!!!!please please please dont be mad loyal readers! but i definately understand if u r! so if u wish to shout, do so, or review would be nice too please :)...even tho i dont deserve it...anyways thank u to all that has reviewed my last chap, i know it was a pretty bad way to leave it for 3 months so hopefully this makes up for it! remember i love u all and have not stopped writin...I WILL FINISH THIS!!!!!

-xxx-

nish

disclaimer: all the characters do NOT belong to me but Akira Toriyama, so please do not sue me, but enjoy my newest chappie!

p.s mature content ahead, so read on your own account but i did warn you!

Metallic halls whizzed past the rushing form as it flew down the corridors, until abruptly, it stopped. Vegeta stared up at the illuminated red light that highlighted the words 'Emergency Room' and without hesitation fled through the metal doors. The blinding florescent white light made the prince wince a little as he was met with the sounds monitors beeping, doctors rushing about, shouting demands and statistics crowding around an operating table. Curiously Vegeta edged closer to the table to look past the doctors shoulders. There she lay. Her beautiful cream faced had turned a washed off white. Her once silky hair was course and sprawled across the pillow, and her cherub lips had become an icy blue which were slightly parted as painfully breaths emitted softly, making her closed eyes wince in pain. For the first time in his life the Saiyan Prince went numb in fear. Not even Frieza could make his heart stop beating and blood chill as the sight before him could.

"Bulma?" Vegeta whispered as he pushed his way past the doctors to get closer to her corpse like body, however just before he could touch her hand, a monitor went into a fit of high pitched beeps, making him block his ears in pain however just as his hand receded from her form, a swarm of doctors violently pushed passed the dazed Prince, blocking his view. Suddenly, before Vegeta could blast them out of the way, two strong hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and slammed him brutally into a wall.

"What the-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO VEGETA?" Vegeta shook his head, trying to regain his composure, only to have Kakkarots face inches from his own.

"Idiot, get the fuck off me now!" Vegeta growled and thrashed against his restrainer, yet no such luck.

'Fuck how did he get so strong.'

"Not until you tell me what you did to Bulma!" Kakkarot's voice hostile and serious, catching Vegeta off guard, he never talked to him like that before, usually his tactics were using the soothe and reasonable voice, which often pissed Vegeta off immensely, however at that point in time he needed it more than ever.

"She told me to do it." Vegeta scowled, it sounded so cowardly and pathetic out loud, it made him sick to the core.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kakkarot shouted at his prince, ramming him into the wall again.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT TO HER! YOU COULD HAVE FOUGHT FRIEZA AND GOT HER OUT, YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR HEAD VEGETA! YOU TOOK THE COWARDLY WAY OUT AND HURT HER, AGAIN, INSTEAD OF TAKING THE BLAME YOURSELF!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!"

"BULLSHIT VEGETA! HE NEEDS HER AND US FOR HIS OWN SICK NEEDS, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, BUT INSTEAD YOU'D RATHER SAVE YOUR ASS FROM ANOTHER SCAR THAN PROTECT HER, YOU DISGUST ME! AND NOW THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE THAT SHE WILL DIE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKKAROT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I CARE A GREAT DEAL FOR HER, MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW, SO LET THE FUCK GO!"

'Oh shit did I just say that?' Vegeta mentally kicked himself for confessing his feelings towards Bulma to none other than Kakkarot, feelings that he had yet to admit to himself; however he didn't let it show, yet stare dangerously at his life long friend who now had dumbstruck expression plastered across his face, mouth ajar. However before Vegeta could tell him to close it or lose it the goof of a Saiyan brought his prince into the biggest teddy bear hug he could muster.

"HELL NO! DAMN IT KAKKAROT LET GO OF ME OR I SWEAR KAMI THIS WILL BE THE LAST FUCKING HUG YOU'LL GIVE!" However before Kakkarot could intensify the hug to piss the Sayian no Ouji off more they were interrupted.

"Excuse me? Saiyans?" Kakkarot and Vegeta both looked at the doctor that had approached them making Kakkarot release Vegeta, to his utmost bliss.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this but Ms. Briefs has died."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry but the force was too much for her body to handle and by the time she was brought to the emergency room her ki was almost 0." The doctor explained, however Vegeta wasn't listening. In fact he couldn't hear or see anything else, other than Bulma lying motionless on the table. He didn't know how but before he knew it he was beside her, despite the fact that his whole body felt drained. He stared at her lifeless body, taking in all her features, trying desperately to remember how they looked when she was alive. When she was mad, when she was sad, when she was happy, he tried desperately to remember the look she only gave him, whether she was mad at him or joking, she had the look of devotion that she only reserved for him and him alone. Yet now, nothing. Suddenly something snapped in Vegeta. He refused to believe her death, they had just started to act normal again, it wasn't fair. In panic Vegeta grabbed the fragile earthling by the shoulders and started to shake her, lightly at first, as if wakening her from a peaceful slumber, however when she didn't responded his motion became faster and stronger.

"Bulma? Bulma? Bulma, Bulma…BULMA!" yet she didn't wake up, instead he found himself being physically torn from her corpse and carried away. He tried desperately to breaking free, yet the more he fought the further away he got.

"BULMA! BULMA WAKE UP I'M SORRY! BUMLA!"

* * *

"URGH" Vegeta bolted upright breathing heavily. Adjusting his eyes he looked around realizing he was in his room.

"Nightmares huh? Sorry I didn't wake you, but if I remember correctly I was told that they can't hurt you and just to wait them out." Vegeta snapped his head towards the door, and to his relief stood a very much alive Bulma.

"Woman" he breathed exasperated.

"Geez Vegeta, you look like you have just seen a ghost" Bulma mocked, then giggled childishly, however stopped when she got no response. Bulma noticed his more than usual serious face, and tense shoulders.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" curiously Bulma walked over and sat cautiously on his bed, staring directly into his eyes, concerned. Vegeta stared back with intensity. Was he dreaming? If he was it was a cruel dream, almost classified as a nightmare. However he could see her concern and devotion that shone brilliantly threw her turquoise eyes, yet he still needed to confirm his theory. Before Bulma had a chance to say anything at all, her lips were connected into a ferocious kiss. Vegeta kissed brutally, covering every part of her mouth he could, making sure she was real. However when she kissed back with the same intensity he smirked in satisfaction, she was real. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers letting both of them to catch their breath.

"Ok, not that I am complaining or nothing, but what the hell was that for?"

"Don't ever make me do that again!" Vegeta warned in a dangerous tone.

"Excuse me?" Bulma abruptly sat up and stared confusedly at the dark prince.

'Ok what's his problem? It's not my problem that his hormones are outta control. Urgh horny bastard!'

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have killed you a long time ago." Vegeta grunted, not wanting to fully admit his true feelings to her just yet.

"What?" Bulma asked dumbfounded.

'She doesn't get it? Urgh whoever called her a genius was an idiot!' Vegeta rolled his eyes at her stupidity and light touched her abs where he let the blast hit, hoping to kami that he didn't have to elaborate.

"Oh, I see" Vegeta sighed in relief, she got it.

"Ok come on Vegeta, I'm fine, really, just a few hours in the RT and I'm as good as new, even better." Bulma smiled reassuringly, however it faded as his stoic expression still remained. Bulma sighed defeated and rested her forehead against his again.

"Hey come on. Lighten up!" she giggled, grabbing his hands and squeezing lightly.

"It's not funny," Vegeta hissed, he couldn't believe how lightly she was taking this, he could have killed her. However before he could yell at her the warmth from his hands was gone only to placed on his face which brought it up to face her own. Her eyes were shining, not with humor, but passion.

"Vegeta-"

"Kami Bulma, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"but"

"NO! Woman! If we are taken away to see Frieza and you don't need to come, DON'T FOLLOW!"

"but"

"KAMI BULMA! it's like you have a fucking death wish! Under no circumstance do you voluntarily go to the bastard, you could have died! Don't you understand? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"I KNOW!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I WAS READY TO DIE! I KNEW THE CHANCES AND WAS READY!"

"What, what are you talking about?" Vegeta felt like he was just hit across the face.

"I knew there was a high probability that I could have died, but I was ready, if it saved you and the others. I knew you wouldn't kill me, but I knew that I might have not made it even so. Don't you get it? You are all I have, I'd rather die then watch all of you die before me, I don't think I could have bared it." by now tears were falling freely down her snow white face, and her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably.

"Vegeta, I just wanted to help you after, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to help" the heiress helplessly chocked on her sobbed and started to hiccup, if Vegeta wasn't stunned by her words he would have slapped her and told her to get a hold of it, it was that pathetic.

"Urgh woman, quit it," yet despite his words, Vegeta gently picked the sobbing Bulma up and placed her in his lap were he tenderly began to stroke her back and cradle her in his arms in a tight embrace. Once again he had managed to make her cry, it was his gift. The paired stayed that way until Bulma had cried her percentage of body water out and remained silent. Vegeta rested his head on top of hers a played aimlessly with her soft blue strands, as she softly stroked his bare chest. However even though his demur was calm, Vegeta couldn't register her words.

'She would die for me?' this single sentence overwhelmed the great prince, and in actually fact frightened him a little. No body had ever, out of choice claimed that they would die for him. Kakkarot, Krillin and Radditz would do it out of duty, while everyone else told him that they would kill him. Yet the weakest being he had every encountered would lay her life on the line, just so he could live, and this to him was madness. Not only it was simply uncanny that she could provide any protection from the people that wanted to kill him, but he didn't deserve it. When had it become that she cared enough to die for him. All he did was make her cry, however the biggest question of all, was he ready to die for her? She was ready to put all her hopes and dreams aside for him, and he didn't know if he could do the same.

"Bulma?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to die for me."

"…why not?"

'Because I don't know if am ready to die for you.'

"Just live." However before Bulma could retaliate with an answer her mouth was covered and captivated into a passionate kiss, which she responded to immediately. She moaned as Vegeta skillfully flipped their positions and gently pushed her down on the bed, not leaving the sweetness of her lips. His pace become slow and deliberate as his hand started to roam up under her shirt tenderly stroking her flat stomach and hard abs, making her shiver in delight. In response Bulma slipped her fragile fingers under his shirt to explore every muscle on his disciplined chest. Feeling brave Bulma jokingly squeezed one of Vegeta's nipples making him jump a little breaking the kiss.

"Woman what the hell?" he accused annoyed, however his irritated face was wiped off when Bulma sat up, making Vegeta straddle her waist as she raised her arms, giving the most sexiest smile she could muster. This only made Vegeta smirk as he reached for the bottom of her top.

"Impatient woman, I was getting there." Vegeta said against her lips once he discarded her shirt. Bulma only smiled into his lips and reached for his shirt.

"Yeah, taking your sweet ass time." She mumbled as she removed his shirt.

"Fine have it your way" was all Vegeta said before he pushed Bulma onto her back, descending his mouth on her only to claim it at a rapid pace, while he skillfully removed her bra and unbuttoned her pants, making Bulma yelp in surprise. Soon enough Vegeta left the heiress lips and made his way down, marking his territory on her bare neck, nipping and sucking her collarbone, until he reached her creamy plump breast which he had been longing to touch for a while. Greedily he took one of her firm pink nipples into his mouth and began to suck and nip, while massaging the other, earning a loud moan from a very satisfied Earthling.

"Better?" he asked which was muffled by the nipple he was still sucking on, yet his hot breath tickled her already sensitive nipple making her moan with pleasure then give an answer. However it was all Vegeta needed to continue his sweet torture on her other nipple, then follow the path down the valley of her breasts, past her toned abs to her belly button which he kissed around only to be stopped by her unbuttoned pants. Bulma raised her head at the lack of touch to see Vegeta's face with a serious look on it. Yet Bulma didn't need time to think about it anymore. She was more than ready, yet before she forgot she reached for her top.

"It's ok, let me just go get something." Before Vegeta could question any of her actions she raced out of the room, leaving a confused Saiyan Prince to dwell on his thoughts. However before he had time to doubt his actions or hers, Bulma raced back in and jumped on the bed, almost head butting Vegeta in the process.

"Ok got it!"

"Got what?"

"Protection silly"

"Protection?"

"Oh Kami Vegeta!...look when a man loves a woman, or they are extremely drunk, the start to engage in physical intercourse and-"

"Woman I know that! We were just doing that, until you left!"

"Well then you must know the side effects? Vegeta this is so I won't get pregnant."

"So you're saying you don't want to sire my children?"

"What? No!...I mean I don't know, Kami Vegeta I'm only 18".

"So you're saying we can do this and you won't have brats? But not because you don't want to, because you're not ready?"

"Exactly!"

"Good" and before the woman could make the situation more complicated Vegeta silenced her with a kiss while carefully removing her pants and underwear, making Bulma blush in modesty. Vegeta resumed his position at her crotch and seductively lowered his head towards her opening, blowing ever so lightly earning a slight whimper from the receiver. Smirking evilly Vegeta descended his head, yet began to kiss and nip her loins, purposefully teasing his woman. Bulma groaned, she was at her wits end, she could feel her pussy ache, longing to be touched, moaning in frustration she was about to sit up and take charge just when two large finger penetrated through her opening and started to thrust rapidly making her through her head back in ecstasy. Vegeta could feel her hot wet walls constrict tightly with every push, and it turned him on immensely. If he got this turned on with his fingers inside of her…Vegeta felt his cock harden. He had denied his desires for so long he could feel himself slowly go insane. He needed release, he needed her.

"Woman" he grunted getting a flushed Bulma's attention.

"What do I do with this?" he asked producing the condom. Bulma blushed slightly as she reached over to help the bemused Saiyan. Once the couple was ready, Vegeta heaved himself on top Bulma and stared contently into her turquoise orbs. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this, how much he wanted her, he was usually a master at concealing his emotions, yet he couldn't suppress the burning desire to be in her.

"What's wrong?" Bulma looked up concerned, what if he was having 2nd thoughts?

"You sure about this?" he asked, trying to sound as detached as possible, yet she caught the concern in his question and smiled beautifully.

"Yes" Bulma wrapped her arms tightly around the Prince's neck and brought him into a deep kiss, as he gently but forcefully pushed his way through her walls, his mouth muffling her screams and his groans.

'Fuck she's tight!'

'Fuck he's big!'

Vegeta let both of them get used to the position before he started to thrust in and out of her; slow at first, letting there hips move in unison with each other. However with each push the pace quickened. Vegeta was lost in pure pleasure as her tight walls contracted against his harden cock, and her moans and screams were like music to his ears. He could feel her nails dig into his back, not hurting him, yet adding towards the pleasure. He could feel her hot hands travel up and down his back sensually, sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly she began to pull and stroke his tail that coiled around his waist, making his groan into her collarbone. He could feel her chest vibrate with giggles and moans as she continued her sweet torture on his vulnerable tail which evidently intensified the pace bring up both of their climaxes at a fast rate. Bulma could feel hers fast approaching as her breath became more labored; loud moans escaped her lips until her walls couldn't restrain her cum any longer as her climax hit, spilling her juices and making her scream his name in pure elation, only to set off his own climax, making him moan into her neck and relax before he slid gently out. Vegeta carefully rolled off her fragile body, not wanting to hurt it more than he had and lay on his side to stare intently at a deeply flushed, sweaty Bulma whose chest was rising and falling at rapid pace as if she had run a mile. Vegeta smirked and brushed the hair from her face then lent down and kissed her lips softly. Bulma couldn't even reply so moaned contently, she was exhausted, sex once with a saiyan prince was like a sex marathon with a normal human being and she was completely drained. Smiling weakly she reached up and caressed his face, closing her eyes as he took her hand and brought her body to his where she snuggled into his chest for some much deserved sleep.

* * *

"This way" the hall was as grand as he expected it to be, furnished with the finest effects the universe had to offer, hopefully if things worked out according to plan, the wealth that was displayed in the room would one day be his as well.

"Doctor, so glad you have finally arrived."

"Yes my Lord, it is a great honor to be here." The doctor smiled reassuringly at the white/ purple alien sitting on the grand throne room chair.

"And I see you have brought you're children, how excellent." Frieza smiled pleasantly at the forms in front of him.

"My dear, your name?" Frieza addressed the only female in the room.

"18" the blonde woman answered in a bored manner.

"So I am assuming you are?"

"17" the black haired teenager replied, equally as bored.

"Excellent, Dr. Gero you're creations are magnificent, it is exactly what I need." Frieza smiled menacingly towards his subordinates Zarbon and Dodoria who smirked back with pure evil, taking in the two teenagers who stood before them.

"Exactly what I need."

A/N: DUM DUM DAAAAAAA!!!!!!cliffy huh? don't worry im starting the newest chap 2morrow, and have it up soon! but i'm off for a week and i dunno if it has internet but i'll try never the less...so what do u think? have i lost it? please review and tell me what you think, feel, anything, thanks hope u enjoyed it!!! MORE TO COME!!!!.xxx. nish


End file.
